


Apprentice of Death: Book 7

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Apprentice of Death Books [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus makes some hard choices, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Ron Weasley, Dark Gellert, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gellert has a better sense of humor than Voldermort did in canon, Gellert is really a manipulative bastard, Gellert likes to rip families apart, Gellert's Confederacy of Free Magical Peoples, Gen, Grey Witch Harry Potter, Harry is still lying btw, Harry's Democracy of Earth, Harry's up there too in the running, I think she'll never stop lying, M/M, Oh boy where to start, Percy Weasley is a fool, Poor Albus, Severus is experiencing a massive nervous breakdown, The Unknown Hero, There will be murder, backstories will be revealed, bamf everyone really, but Tom might have him beat, but there will be rape, ermm what else?, hinted infidelity, more tags will be added as the author thinks of them, plot twists and second guessing, regulus is a little shit, the author is questioning their sanity, the noncon will not be explicit, there is a spy amongst us, there will be blood tonight, there will be character deaths, there will be minor character vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Harry has a war to attend to. She's rather busy for a dead girl.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Karina Zabini/Sirius Black, future threesome - Relationship, hinted Albus/??, hinted Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, it is for the plot, it will happen - Relationship, please do not flame me - Relationship
Series: Apprentice of Death Books [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546282
Comments: 117
Kudos: 121





	1. Greeting, I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

> Author's realization: This is the last book.  
> Author's reaction:  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love,   
> Ink...

Harry slowly made her way out of the empty castle and walked, vanished in shadows, to the end of the bridge where the memorial was being placed. It was a statue of her with her wand up, as if she were protecting the students of Hogwarts as they entered the school.

Death snickered. “It…looks quite nice.”

“Shut up.” She pulled a face at the thing. “It doesn't look anything like me.” He smirked at her. Moving closer to him, Harry smiled at Tom and whispered. “No tears at my funeral? Rude!”

He jerked up but made no other move. Harry grinned and slid her hand around his torso. “Can I be naughty? I really wanna be naughty.” Her hand was dangerously close to his belt.

Tom whispered very quietly behind his hand. “Harriet, after this ordeal is over I am going to kill you myself.”

“Ooh, kinky.” She withdrew her hand, but rested her hands on his shoulders and massaged him gently. “I’m alright now, Tom. I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I rather enjoyed the vacation with my parents. The Isles of Heroes is all partying all day and night.” She was  _ not _ going to tell him about her time with Antonin. That was never going to reach his ears. And of course, Antonin was never going to find out that she was in a relationship with Tom during her stint in the Underworld.  _ Ehhh, technically, I was dead, so there technically wasn’t any infidelity, right? _ Speaking smoothly, Harry continued to massage his shoulders. “I got to do a drinking contest with freaking Merlin! Also, met Salazar…and I may have managed to win him over about the Necromancy stuff.” She felt the tension in his shoulders slowly ease out of his body.

“What’s our next move?” He spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

“War’s already starting. The borders are being attacked, and Muggles are being wiped constantly. Grindelwald won’t stop until his control in both Magical and Muggle governments is stable. Then he’ll rip the curtain down to reveal the Wizarding World. We have until then to make his life a living hell and get him either magically bound, sucked into a soul catcher, or fatally wounded so his soul can be nabbed down below. Each method is going to be extremely challenging, because each method requires us to get close to him.”

Tom nodded slowly, seeming to all and sundry to be nodding along with a man named Elphias Doge. “Alright. After this, where do we meet?”

“Back in my hidden room.”

“What happens when you reveal yourself?”

“I’m not going to. Not until I can see an opportunity to after the war that won’t turn everyone against me.”

“Right. Got it.”

“I have several plans for how the students of Hogwarts can help in the war effort, and many of those plans are very violent and deadly, Tom. Don’t sulk. You’ll get to kill many people.” He snorted softly and then tensed when she removed her hands. Harry whispered to him, “Relax. I’m just going back to my room. Have no intention of hanging around here and listening to people politicize my death.”

“Okay.” 

She nodded to Death and then vanished back to her room. She mentally told Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Aberforth, Blaise, Karina, the twins, and Severus that she was awake and waiting for them to come to her.

Severus quickly replied with a confirmation. He had quite a lot to report from his side as well.

After the funeral, everyone she contacted rushed into the Headmaster’s Tower. Harry sent her Patronus to Minerva also. The woman nearly fainted. 

It took a bit of time to explain everything to her, but when she did, Harry sat everyone down and looked at the letter. “From what Hermione said-” Everyone was on their feet with wands out. Harry rolled her eyes as she waved Severus into the room. “This is Severus Snape, guys. Not a traitor. Definitely not a traitor. Please lower your wands and sit back down. Sheesh.”

Grudgingly, they did. Harry huffed a breath and then looked at them all. “Alright, one thing at a time. Both Death and I were pretty much isolated from the living world for a week. I spent most of that time with my parents rocking the party scene on the Isle of Heroes.” Harry smirked and then waved her hand. “Albus was there too until about halfway. Time works differently in the Underworld, but he vanished roughly about three days into my impromptu vacation. We both thought he was going to show up in a coffin under Aberforth’s control.” Harry grimaced. “We turned out to be wrong. Severus?”

Severus exhaled and then sneered at Sirius before beginning. “The Dark Lord still is unaware of my status. However, Pettigrew has found his way back to him and is constantly going out, running errands in the gutters of all sorts of cities. The Dark Lord keeps him busy.” Severus swallowed. “I was there when the headmaster woke up. At first, he was disoriented but…he gained his bearings quickly. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only one present when he awoke. Narcissa was there. She lives in Paris now in the Malfoy chateau there. She owned that one herself so Draco let her have it in the Malfoy schism.” That had been all over the papers. Harry frowned and shook her head as she looked over the Daily Prophet papers detailing what had been dubbed the ‘Malfoy Schism’. Apparently, Narcissa had been discovered to be spying on Draco and only pretending to be loyal to Dumbledore and the Order. Draco had been crushed.

Snape continued. “She rushed to inform the Dark Lord, who was…overjoyed. The Headmaster later contacted me via Soul Legilimency when the Dark Lord was out of the room preparing a prison room for the headmaster.” Severus looked at Harry dully. “The headmaster claimed that it was for the best that Narcissa had been present. To have escaped on my watch would have jeopardized myself. Also, the headmaster seems to think he can distract the Dark Lord and use his close proximity to help capture him. So he told me not to try and help him escape, as he didn’t plan on leaving.” Chuckling bitterly, Severus looked at Harry only, ignoring everyone else. “To say the Dark Lord was pleased with the Headmaster coming back to life would be an understatement. The only times he stops trying to break into the headmaster’s soul would be to eat, organize the war, and sleep.”

Harry cursed quietly. “And the war effort?”

“He has Turkey and Greenland under his control. It is confirmed. Also, he has won over Mexico and South Africa.” Ron cursed in the background. Sirius agreed with him. 

Waving her hand, Harry gestured for him to continue. “And Albus?”

“Is holding his own extremely well. The Dark Lord is losing his patience.” Severus smirked.

Harry exhaled and ventured to allow herself to look relieved. “Well, that’s the first thing we must do.”

“What is that?”

“Two missions.” Harry grinned at her council. “Bind Gellert Grindelwald and rescue Albus Dumbledore. If Luck serves us, then we could do it both at the same time. However, we have a time limit. As I told Tom, we have to win this war and bind Grindelwald before the Statute of Secrecy is destroyed. I do not want the Muggles finding out about us.”

“What a little liar you are, Harriet.” Death smirked at her. Harry ignored him with extreme ease. 

Sirius spoke up. “What do we do?”

Harry grinned darkly. “Minerva, pardon the use of your name but I’m not a student anymore, you will become Headmistress and turn Hogwarts into a military school. The first years, second years, and third years will only learn defensive magic. The fourth years will then choose which area they wish to further train in. For this initial year, the fifth, sixth, and seventh years will be doing the same and then experience intensive studying in that chosen field.” Harry waved her wand with the Flagrate spell and a list formed. 

First Years

_ Defensive flying, defensive spells, basic medical training _

Second Year

_ Same in the first year but more advanced, adding to it survival in the wilds _

Third Year

_ Added to the original defense curriculum will be physical education and Muggle self-defense against armed opponents with wands _

Fourth Year

_ Decision year: Choose → Medic, Soldier, Warrior, Spy, Civilian, Ambassador, Smuggler _

_ Medic: emergency surgery, controlled surgery, medical potions, diagnostic spells, etc _

_ Soldier: prepares specifically for Auror training and the front lines _

_ Warrior: guerilla warfare (will speak about this later) _

_ Spy: recon on enemy lines and Muggle territory, a servant in influential Muggle houses, etc _

_ Civilian: obvious _

_ Ambassador: Muggle crowd control, mind wipings, and interference in Statute plots _

_ Smuggler: helping evacuate refugees from occupied countries _

Fifth Year

_ Intensive training in whatever choice, houses obliterated _

Sixth Year

_ Deployment in controlled environments _

Seventh Year

_ Real Life, sorry, you’re on your own in the war _

Harry looked at Minerva’s shocked face. “Questions?” Tom blinked.

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since the fourth year. Albus and I actually thought it up together.” Harry held up the spell until Minerva could copy all of it. When she was done, Harry dropped it and looked at them. “As to the students already in their years, they will be asked to help. If they say no, then they will be encouraged to finish their careers in Hogwarts and left alone. If they say yes, then they will be ‘drafted’ so to speak and the training will begin on a faster track than normal. These students are minors, and this is purely a volunteer basis.”

Everyone was nodding. 

Remus waved his hand slightly. “What about the Order of the Phoenix?”

Nodding, Harry turned to Severus and waved her hands around the room. “Besides these people, I’m afraid no one can know about me being alive or about Severus’ true loyalty. The people with us right now are the only ones who knew about Necromancy from the start. To tell the others  _ now  _ would be…inadvisable.” Severus’ eyes were filled with grim amusement but his face remained stony. 

Remus exhaled but nodded. “I understand. We’ll have the Order vote in whoever they are most comfortable with as leader. They will be working more in hand with the Ministries and legal governments anyways.” 

She nodded to Tom when he cleared his throat. He smiled at her. “Guerilla Warriors?”

“DAM.” Harry smirked at Ron’s quiet ‘yes!’ “Once again, volunteer basis, but those who want to will be trained as Warriors, or as any of the other groups.” Harry looked at Hermione and then at Tom. “Guerilla warfare will be intense. I’ll be doing it the majority of the time. Working on information from Severus and other spies from House Elves and such, I will be with a small group of people that I trust implicitly or on my own. Then I will go to countries, organize rebel groups, destroy a few bases, and return to Hogwarts. Rinse and repeat. All throughout my attacks I will be searching for Albus and getting him back. I have a few ideas of where he’ll be. France is one of them.”

Minerva swallowed and then stood up. “I will have Draco Malfoy put on as a governor in Hogwarts and put these changes forward. With war already declared, I’m sure the Minister will back me up on providing defense for the younger students and options for the older students. This soldier part is a good olive branch as well. I’m sure Scrimgeour will appreciate that.”

Snorting, Harry gave the woman a look. “I’m sure he’ll assume that I did it for him.”

“Yes. Excuse me. I have quite a few things to do.” Minerva nodded to them all, including Severus, and then swiftly walked away. Harry turned to Severus. 

“You should leave before you’re missed. How’s your shielding?”

“Fine, Miss Potter.” He sneered at her. “You worry yourself over nothing.” With that, he vanished into shadow. Harry smirked and then turned to the others. 

~meanwhile~

Albus opened his eyes and looked over before slumping his head back against the satin pillow. 

Tutting, Gellert slipped onto the bed with him and slid a hand up his chest to caress his beard. “Now is that any way to greet your love?”

“You are not my love.”

“Ah, yes.” Gellert chuckled in grudging respect. “She trained you very well. I have to admit. Your soul is covered in steel and diamonds. I cannot get in, not even in sleep.” Gellert checked the shadows binding Albus and smiled as he assured himself his love’s arms were getting proper circulation. “This wouldn’t be necessary if you didn’t try to escape every five minutes.”

“Five? I thought it was every other minute.” Albus hissed when Gellert kissed his temple and then moved and bit his earlobe. 

“Hmm, I may have been distracted by the constant realization that you are back in my arms. In my bed.” His eyes glittered with lust. “In me…”

“Never.”

“Hmm. Well, until you’re ready for that step, I’ll be in you.” He pulled him into another kiss. Albus refused to reciprocate. “You’re so stubborn, my love.” Drawing away, Gellert shook his head. “So incredibly stubborn.

With a wink, Gellert slipped away and exited the room. He sat down and stared at the fireplace. “Evette-”

“Harriet Potter will be hunting you soon. You will lose him as quickly as you gained him if you do not leave Cannes soon.”

“You’re still high.” Gellert stared at her. “Harriet is dead. The Idiot Parkinson Girl stabbed her five times with a bloody Bone Dagger.” He rolled his eyes. 

Standing from her favorite velvet cushion, Evette looked at him calmly. “What did you give her to make her equal, and what did she make for herself?” She gave him a very small smirk and walked out.

Cursing the woman’s vagueness, but secretly understanding that being vague allowed the future to remain the same, Gellert stared at the fire and thought intently. He considered his own visions and then meditated on Evette’s words. His eyes slowly widened.

“A wand that changes loyalties…a stone that disappeared…a cloak that was inherited upon the father’s death…BLOODY FUCKING HELL!” He stood up and rushed into the bedroom again. “Albus…six years ago, you told me that it was just a scar on her wrist! You lied to me…She’s another Master! Did you know then? Does she know?” Albus gave no hint that he heard, but Gellert knew his lover well. He saw the tension and knew his conclusion was accurate. “Could she come back from even a Bone Dagger?” Gellert leaned against the wall and then sighed. “I should just assume she can and go from there.” Suddenly, he smiled. “Neither can live while the other survives…now that  _ is _ funny.”


	2. Quiet Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does Adulting. She doesn't recommend it. It's not fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-con with Albus and Gellert, though nothing explicit
> 
> I'm sitting in my room in front of my computer. It's early morning. I should be asleep, but I'm too exhausted (has that ever happened to you guys?). So, I'm posting another chapter instead.   
> Hope you all enjoy! ; D  
> Ink...

~two weeks later~

Harry hadn’t realized how boring it could be when dead. She couldn’t- until everything was properly organized- go off and around the world. That meant she couldn’t leave the Headmaster’s tower. That meant everyone who  _ could _ go off had to come to her. 

It came to her just how patient Albus was. Giving out tasks and waiting for them to be fulfilled. Pity, she wasn’t known for patience. “Dammit! I want to get out there already!” She lazily swiped the air with her scythe. Death snorted and poked his finger through Blaise’s eye, causing the mortal man to yelp and clutch at it. 

“What just happened?”

“Death is just as bored as I am.” Harry rolled her eyes and gave Blaise a look. “He’s poking you and seeing you hop around because of the cold pockets.”

“How sadistic.” Severus swept into the room and gave Harry a nasty smile. “And how entertaining.”

“He thinks so.” Harry looked over at the man and smirked. Blaise grumbled at her.

Sirius came into the room also. “Harry Bear, I’ve got something-”

“I came to report first, Black. I know you know very little of manners, but get in line.” Severus sneered at him and then turned back to Harry. 

“Now listen here, you slimy-”

“Spare me your tired insults, Black. Not all of us have the maturity level of a twelve year old.”

“Yes, some of you regularly revert to five years of age.” Remus’ mild voice caused both Sirius and Severus to glower at him. Karina snickered and continued looking over Minerva’s papers that the busy woman didn’t have time for. 

While Karina was the new deputy for the headmistress, it was Molly Weasley who was the new ‘Caretaker’ of the school. She and the rest of the family had fully integrated into Hogwarts. Bill taught Defense (but not Defense Against the Dark Arts, since that was cursed). Madam Pomfrey was now a teacher as well and was teaching many students in the field of magical medicine. She was a marvel. However, Mrs. Weasley was gaining a new name. Mother Weasley. She helped comfort the orphans who had lost their parents. She had the mother’s touch and was popular among quite a few younger years in Hogwarts.

Pulling herself back to the present situation, Harriet listened as Karina cleared her throat and spoke up. “You know, if I didn’t have undeniable proof to the contrary, then I would have suspected you two in a love and hate relationship.” Her smile was sent to both stunned and slightly ill-looking men. “After all, you snipe and bicker with each other like an old married couple.” 

Harry giggled softly into her hand before turning back to Remus’ report on the progress of the refugee smuggling via the Black business and Potter lines. They were shipping out nearly a hundred refugees a day into the still free countries.

Tom snorted and then moved passed Severus and spoke to Harry. “The DAM groups have been finalized. Here are the lists and the leaders of each group. Just as you asked, a member of each house makes up the group with a neutral leader making the fifth member. Unless it’s an elite squad, which consists of all members from the same house. Are you sure five are enough for a strike team?”

“Yes. Until we start implementing the training for the fourth years’ choices, we’ll have to make do with DAM.” Harry turned to Severus. “Your report?”

Breaking out of his horror-filled mental images produced by Karina’s words, Severus spoke up quickly. “He knows about you being a Master of Death. However, he is still ignorant of how much your power and influence stretches. He has yet to know that you command Death.”

Harry sighed. “Well, I knew that secret was too good to last, but it’s still good that he still doesn’t know the extent.” 

Sirius spoke up quickly. “Harry, why doesn’t everyone know about Snivellus’ involvement?” He smirked. “Not that I don’t mind listening to him being called a traitor and a coward all the time-”

Remus rolled his eyes and interrupted. “It’s because Gellert Grindelwald is incredibly clever with that tongue of his. He can persuade anyone to become his spy. Only Harry’s students, Tom, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Minerva, Ron, and myself have any true knowledge of what’s going on. No one else can know. It keeps everything more in a controlled environment.”

Severus scowled. “As uncomfortable as that can make stupid Gryffindors, betrayal is a common occurrence in war when it comes to Grindelwald.”

“Yeah, a Snake would know all about betrayal.”

“So help me, Black, one more word-”

“Severus, you had better get back before you’re missed.” Harry swallowed and looked at him. Her meaning was clear.  _ Don’t leave Albus alone for too long. _ He nodded quickly and then vanished. Pacing now, Harry looked at Fawkes and then snarled under her breath. “Albus is still being held in Cannes, but with Grindelwald there…security is tight. I can’t get in now that the element of surprise is gone. I KNEW I should have gone earlier!” She punched her desk.

“And gotten captured yourself? Thanks but no. We need you. Dumbledore can take care of himself.” Tom rolled his eyes and then pulled her into a side hug. “You’re needed here more.”

“I’m dead.”

“Your knowledge and connection to Death is invaluable.” He smirked at her. “Not that you aren’t good eye candy also-”

“Riddle, I can take away my permission for you to date my goddaughter.” Sirius gave him an evil eye and then started his own report. “The Order is working closely with the Ministry. They are essentially the Ministry’s Suicide Squad. Anything that Aurors can’t get done, Moody will see it through. He’s the new leader and is calling the shots and organizing everything. Kingsley’s the messenger.”

“Any new recruits?”

“Quite a few. The twins, Aberforth, Karina, and a few Aurors and retired Aurors. I’ll compile an entire list for you.”

Harry exhaled and then nodded. “Thanks.” She pressed her lips together in thought. Minerva walked into the room. 

“The Ministry and governors have discussed the offered changes and see no other alternative. They have even gone so far as to encourage the schools in the US, India, and Egypt to do the same as us. Undoubtedly, Grindelwald is doing it in France, Sweden, Brazil, Japan, and Russia. The changes will be voted on to our favor now that Draco Malfoy is on the board. I’m sure they will be implemented within the week.”

Harry smiled at the news, but Aberforth growled darkly. “He’s got more children to influence.”

“True, but we have something he will never have,” Tom spoke up calmly. He looked around the room. “When the Statute comes down, and it will, the Muggles will have to make a single choice. Us, or them. And I think I know Muggles well enough to say that they will choose someone who wishes to rule  _ beside  _ them rather than over them.” His lips were twisted into a sardonic smile. “Right?” He directed that to Harry, who was nodding.

“Right. When or if the Muggles join the fight, the climate of the war will alter drastically. The Ministries and other governments will no longer be forced to hold back.”

“But what if the Muggles choose no side?” Karina was looking worried. Remus exhaled.

“That’s what they’ll do at first, but then they’ll realize that fighting a double front with two magical communities isn’t a smart move. They will quickly attempt to align themselves to the lesser of the two evils.”

Aberforth furrowed his brows. “Don’t like how you put that.”

“That’s how they’ll see us.” Harry spoke up before an argument could break out. “It’ll cost blood and sweat and tears before the Muggles come to see us as one of them, humans. And the magical communities will have to see them as shield brothers before anything positive comes out of this.” Her eyes flashed. “And this is only if this war drags on long enough for Grindelwald to break the statute. We have to beat him before that happens.”

They all nodded grimly, oblivious to her lies. Death smirked at her in the shadows.

~meanwhile~

Albus shuddered as Gellert caressed him and coaxed him into an erection. Gellert mouthed at his neck and humming quietly as he stretched his lover so he would feel no pain.

Grunting, Albus strained against the sensations, futilely trying to get away. “Stop.”

“Not a chance, Albus.” Gellert laughed softly at him. “I finally have you where I want you. All you need to do is give in and take what I’m giving you.”

Albus’ eyes cut into the man’s gaze. “Not a chance, Grindelwald.”

Rage flickered in his two-colored eyes, as Gellert tried to breathe through his anger. “Say my name.”

“Never.”

With a low growl, Gellert got into position and pushed in. “Then I will simply have to make you  _ scream it _ .”

Albus gasped and then arched. 

Gellert smiled as pleasure began filling those gorgeous blue eyes. “That’s it, Albus…take me in and feel everything I give you. Accept and give in, my love.”

~a few days later~

Ron cleared his throat and looked at Harry. “Um, I just was wondering, could you find a way to polyjuice yourself into someone else and come to Bill and Fleur's wedding?”

She hummed softly and then shrugged. “I’ll go as Daphne as Tom’s date.” Tom looked up and grinned. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll get some of her hair.” He dashed out of the room eagerly. Harry laughed softly and then shook her head before turning back to the reports Aberforth and Remus had been sending her. 

Aberforth was currently in Brazil, rousing the rebels and teaching them dueling spells to fight back. Remus was smuggling all who wanted to flee Japan. Apparently, Grindelwald was performing genetic experiments on those who didn’t sympathize with his cause. He wanted to understand why some people had magic and others didn’t. He experimented on Purebloods, Half Bloods, Muggle Borns and Squibs. He didn’t really care, as long as he could get answers. 

It was Remus’ job to get them away from Grindelwald’s tender care and find out exactly what the Dark Lord’s scientific discoveries were. 

Meanwhile, Karina and Blaise and Sirius were popping back and forth from Charlie’s place to Hogwarts, learning their dragons and having their dragons learn from them. Aberforth was as well. 

The others didn’t know about this just yet, but that was alright. Harry rather liked grand dramatic revelations. 

She leaned back into her chair and then looked at Ron as she noticed that everyone had left them alone. This was the time to talk to him. “Ron, I have something to tell you. I’ve had suspicions since last year. I didn’t want to let anyone know until I could confirm completely with Death’s help. I didn’t want to make any problems but…” She bit her lip and then looked at him. “Ron, I know for a fact that Percy isn’t…he isn’t on our side.”

Ron stared at her, desperately trying to convince himself that she just used wrong wording. Laughing tensely, he shrugged. “You…you mean he’s not on the side of the school? Yeah, knew that. He dropped from the family back in fifth year.”

“No, Ron. I meant he isn’t on the side of the Ministry. He’s…” She hung her head and covered her face with her hands. “He’s a sympathist Ron, an acolyte. I had Death scan his soul personally and thoroughly. There’s no mistaking it.”

Ron looked ill. His own brother was a traitor. “Why? Why would he…?”

“He wants to be powerful and recognized. He’s not alone in that weakness. Tom is like that too. Both want fame, power, and glory. But Tom is choosing this side to get his leverage while Percy chose the other side. He’s not a maniac, or a murderer. He’s not a monster. He’s…just of a different opinion.”

“Can you get him back? Can you get his soul free of Grindelwald?” Ron was standing up now. Harry frowned at him. 

“Ron, he’s not soulbound to Grindelwald. He chose on his own free will. I would be binding him to our cause, not freeing him.”

“No! He can’t have…” Ron punched her desk, but Harry didn’t jump. “How could he be so STUPID?!”

“Desperation makes fools of a lot of people, myself included.” Harry looked at Ron sadly, tiredly. “I wanted you to be the first to know. You can tell your brothers and Ginny. I don’t know how we’re to tell your parents…”

“The cover story will be that Tom read his mind on his last trip to the Ministry. He’s a natural Legilimens, and Percy is shit at Occlumency.” Ron was speaking in a monotone.

“Alright then.” Harry stood up and moved around her desk and pulled Ron into a hug. “I’m so very sorry, Ron. This war is already hell.”

“Yeah, I knew it would be, but I just never…I never thought my family was gonna be affected that much by it. I always thought I would be taking all the risks and…I guess I didn’t think at all.”

“Nonsense.” Harry smiled at him. “You were prepared, but no one is ever truly prepared for betrayal.” 

Ron laughed bitterly. “You can say that again. I’ll…I’ll go tell Fred and George. They should be opening their shop up in Hogsmeade right now. Then we can break it to Ginny and Tom after that. Hopefully, Tom won’t go after him right off.” Ron looked at her suddenly. “Erm, on second thought, can you be there when we break it to Tom?”

Laughing sadly, Harry nodded. “Sure, Ron.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Ron wetted his lips and then exhaled. “I’ll tell Hermione. She can go with me to the twins. It’ll be nice having her with me when I tell them.” Hanging his head, Ron shuffled out of the room. Harry wished she had good news to tell him. She really did.


	3. The Severing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley Family gets to the conclusion. (aka they find out about Percy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYA! Hello everybody! Here's the update!   
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Ink...

Exhaling, Harry shuffled through the reports. She rubbed her eyes. There was good news and bad news. Durmstrang was already releasing their newest graduates for the front lines according to Severus. But the school in Brazil had revolted and were fighting fiercely against the government. Aberforth had done a good job there. Remus was returning from Austria with fifty-eight refugees bound for America. Hopefully, the MACUSA would speed up their immigration process. 

Meanwhile, Severus reported that Albus was still resisting, but Grindelwald had bragged to Severus about having a plan that would break him down eventually. Harry didn’t want to know what that plan was. But she would have to find out…or Severus hopefully would.

The wedding for Bill and Fleur was tomorrow, Harry just realized. “Damn, I picked a doozy of a time to tell the family that they’ve got a traitor in their midst.” Harry raked a hand through her hair and then looked up when Death appeared.

“I have just reaped seventy souls in Denmark and ninety souls in the Netherlands.” He sat down in a chair and rested his scythe against the wall. “My reapers are scattered across the world. Grindelwald is upping the number of his terror raids, pressuring the stubborn countries to give into him.”

“Bully tactics.” Harry wrinkled her nose. “I was expecting something more refined.”

“Can’t knock what works, and pressuring a country through raids and guerilla strikes works.” Death leaned back tiredly. “How did Weasley take it?”  Harry looked at the interactive map of the world on her desk. The blue countries were the ones who supported Grindelwald. The silver countries were Muggle controlled and still oblivious to the war. The red countries were countries that were allied together against Grindelwald. 

She softly answered Death’s question. “Like a champ. He’s breaking it to the family now. I don’t envy him. Mrs. Weasley is going to cry herself a river.” Harry shook her head and then turned back to Minerva’s report. “At least the school is ready. Several defensive wards, extremely powerful ones, have been implemented around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The training has already begun. Several students have volunteered to fight against Grindelwald, so that is good.” Harry shook her head. “Aberforth, Hermione, and Minerva can continue while I skip merrily away and fight.”

“After the wedding.” Death smirked at her. Harry rolled her eyes. 

“Of course,  _ after _ the wedding. Who gets married during a war?” She shook her head in confusion.

“People who want to have something good to remember in dark times.” Death grinned when she shot him a look. 

“Why do you always seem to have an answer?”

“Ah, maybe because I am thousands of years old, and a god?” His blue eyes were gleaming. Harry barked a laugh and then stretched. 

“I’ll have to meet up with Karina, Blaise, and Sirius for their scythe lessons. Sirius is doing really well. Karina is struggling with her core strength, but she’s getting along. Blaise is not as good in sports as he is in spells, but he’s surviving.” Harry grinned darkly. “I’ll whip them into shape in no time.”

“I’m sure you will. Just like I did you.” Death smirked at her and then vanished with his scythe.

She rolled her eyes and then wrote a note for whoever came into her office, explaining where she was. That done, she appeared in a field in Canada and pulled out her scythe. The three others were there. Harry smirked. “Alright now. Who remembers what I said last time?”

“The weakness of a scythe is getting up close and personal to the person. Also, the long shaft can be awkward to use in enclosed settings.” Sirius drawled this out lazily. 

Hefting her scythe, she crashed the handle against Karina’s, who stumbled but caught herself and held her ground. Harry smiled at the woman over the crossed handles. “And Karina, do you remember how to disarm me?”

Eyes hardening, Karina focused and then twisted around, using her curved blade to cut at Harry’s hands gripping her own weapon handle, forcing Harry to quickly disengage. 

“Good!” She lunged at Blaise next.

~the next day~

When Harry drank the polyjuice, she shuddered and coughed and then shifted into Daphne. “She’s alright with me doing this?”

“Well, obviously she doesn’t know it’s you who’s being her for a day, but I told her that I needed her to lay low so someone else could be her.” Tom adjusted his tie and then looked at Harry as she fidgeted with her new size and dress. “Ready?”

“What? Not going to say I look beautiful?” Her eyes were beaming. Tom snorted.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Snickering, Harry linked arms with him and appeared at the newly repaired Burrow. However, they came to chaos and crying. Ginny just as confused as they were. Harry glanced through Arthur’s soul and winced. Ah, so Molly and Arthur had found out about their son. 

“Er, I’m going to go to the backyard where the tent’s been set up. You need to have a family meeting.”

Tom frowned. Ginny moved over to them. “What’s going on, Tom?”

“Dunno, but Harry seems to have an idea.” He looked at her. She shook her head. 

“Ron’ll tell you. He’s probably told the twins who in turn told Molly and Arthur. Fleur and Bill probably overheard. You’ll need to talk to them. It’s not my place.” She nodded to them and then turned and walked away. “I’m really sorry. For what it’s worth.”

Tom grabbed Ginny and ran over to where the rest of the family was. Ron looked at him grimly. Tom spoke first. “What’s going on?”

“Hello, Tom. Ginny.” He swallowed and then looked at Molly’s sobbing into her husband’s shoulder. George and Fred were being held back by Bill and Fleur, who were trying to talk reason into them about not rushing into anything and getting revenge. “Harry told me yesterday that…” Ron looked miserable. “Her  _ mentor _ found out that Percy’s chosen…Grindelwald…I told Fred and George and then had to spend the entire night keeping them from hunting Percy down. This morning, they tore off and told the family before I could get you.”

Tom held Ginny as she stared at Ron in shock. Tom felt rage deep inside him, bubbling. “After what the man did to Gin and me? He chose…after what he’s done to  _ Harry _ ? To our house?! I’ll kill him.”

Ron winced but didn’t try and stop him. 

“Tom! Not you too! George! GEORGE COME BACK HERE!!” Molly’s scream caused them all to look up. 

Pulling his wand to stun his brother, Tom cursed when George apparated before he could land the spell. “Where’s he gone?!”

“I’ll give you one guess.” Ginny’s voice was monotone.

Fred and Bill cursed and apparated off. Tom followed, wandlessly apparating after them. Ron was looking furious that he couldn’t follow. Molly was crying and vacillating between anger, indignation, and grief. Arthur only felt grief. Ron held Ginny (or was Ginny holding him? It was all the same really) while Harry started making tea for everyone in Daphne’s body. Fleur followed her.

“So you are a friend of Tom’s?”

“More of an acquaintance, but closer than other students are to him.” Harry smiled at her and then picked up the sugar bowl. “It’s a hard time for Tom. He was just starting to date her and…” She swallowed. 

Fleur sighed and nodded. “‘e does not grieve well in public. ‘E only bottles eet up inside ‘im and lets eet out in bursts.”

Looking at her in surprise, Harry blinked and then looked down at the tea tray. “Oh?”

“I know grief…my grandmother and I were very close. When she died…” Fleur swallowed. “I was angry for a very long time. Angry and closed off. My sister even called me snobbish but…” The half-veela smiled fondly. “I met Bill, and I felt…alive again. When ‘e ‘olds me, I know I ‘ave something to live for. A life with ‘im, growing old with ‘im. I am loved and in turn can love again…” She blushed and looked at the teaspoons in her hand. “Perhaps zat eez what can ‘appen for Tom. Someday.”

“That’s beautiful…” Harry blinked at her with misting eyes. “That sort of emotion is…rather rare in the Slytherin House. It’s trained out of us at an early age. The ability to love unconditionally and so purely.” Fleur’s blush deepened.

“Not purely, but something close, I think.” She smiled at her and then turned when they heard that crack of apparating. Hurrying out with the tea, Harry froze at the sight of the blood. Tom was snarling and pacing, but it was Bill who explained while Fred tended to his brother. 

“George was trying to confront Percy. He had his wand drawn and was shouting at Percy in the fucking Ministry.” Bill ran a hand through his hair. “When George accused Percy of consorting with Grindelwald, the Aurors were called. Having a brother accuse a brother seemed hard to believe and therefore most likely truer. There was no reason to lie.” Bill buried his face into Fleur’s hair. 

Tom picked up the thread. He was sounding tired. Harry grabbed his hand. He leaned into her. Ginny was on his other side. “When the Aurors arrived, Percy immediately tried to fight his way out. He kept saying how we didn’t understand the Greater Good. I asked him if what happened to Ginny was for the Greater Good. He didn’t so much as flicker or twitch. George lost it when Percy said ‘Yes.’” Ron kicked the wall in rage. 

Swallowing, Bill mumbled out, “A duel broke out. Spells were flying everywhere. Percy had managed to get to the floos, but he turned and launched a severing charm at an Auror. He missed. Percy never was good at aiming. George lost his ear and…I saw him, Mum. Dad. Percy went really pale when he saw all that blood.”

Tom snarled darkly. “But he jumped into the floo anyways. He ran  _ away _ .”

Swallowing, Fleur looked at Bill and then pressed her lips together. “Why not we delay ze wedding a day? Oui?”

Straightening, Molly ceased her crying and looked at her family, there was fragile steel in her eyes. “No. We will hold our heads up high even through this. Many families are becoming split over these political issues and war. We will not allow this to ruin the wedding. It will happen as scheduled. Arthur…set up the rest of the pavilions. Fred, you will help me dress George’s wound. Ron, stop hitting that wall. Damaging the goblins’ repairs will get us nothing but bills. Ginny, stop your crying. We all knew, deep down, that Percy…” Molly’s resolve seemed to flicker. Arthur grabbed her hand and spoke calmly.

“We all knew that Percy had made his choice a long time ago. This is just us…getting to the conclusion.” The family grimly nodded and then started about their tasks. Hermione arrived a few hours later and was filled in quickly by Harry. Ron was busy with everyone else. Quickly, Hermione moved towards her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. Ron clung to her, shoulders shaking. Harry gave them space and promptly ran into Tom.

He pulled her into a surprisingly empty room. “Harry…”

“I’m sorry, Tom.”

“Can you undo it? Can you save him?”

Harry grimaced. It had been the same thing Ron had asked her. “Would you really want your brother enslaved? Choosing Grindelwald was his own free will. To choose our side would be servitude.” Harry swallowed and wetted her lips. “I can do it, but you  _ must  _ think on it carefully. What it will do to him, me, and yourself and your family? In the end, it will only make him loathe us.”

Tom buried his face into her shoulder and groaned. “I hate this.”

“War is hateful. I hate it too.” She continued to hold him even as she looked out the window and watched Ginny and Hermione fold linens and polish silverware. They looked subdued even from that distance.

Very soon, George was up and about with wrappings around his head. The first thing that he said was that he felt holy. Fred could only shake his head and cling to the fragment of humor in the frankly bleak moment.

A few moments later, Ron raced up to his brother and Harry. “Tom, snap Fred out of it!”

“What now?” Tom looked at his brother. Exasperation was clearly written on his face.

Rubbing his face, Ron groaned. “Fred wants to be identical again so he’s thinking of cutting his ear off too.”

“Fucking hell. What a family I’m stuck with. Loonies! The lot of you!” Rushing out of the room, Tom slammed the door open and shouted for Fred and Molly.

“Oi!” Ron blinked at him and turned back to Harry. “How are you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He snorted and then shrugged. “Deep down, always knew Percy was no good. Doesn’t feel better seeing the evidence but…” He shrugged again. Harry sat down next to him and then exhaled. 

“How are you and Hermione?” Ron flushed dark red and looked at his trousers. 

“We want to get married after the war is over but…” Ron shook his head. “I’m afraid of holding her back. She’s set to be a career girl and…I’m a cabbage head.”

“You are not!” She nudged him hard and then grinned at him. “You are brave and resourceful and caring. Sure, you’re a bit insensitive and an idiot, but you make up for that when it really comes down to the wire. You will always make the right choice.”

Ron smiled at her and then looked around before speaking up quietly. “Mum knows about me being on a guerilla team. She’s…not happy with it.” He exhaled. “She’s tried to get Professor McGonagall to remove me, but since I’m seventeen now, I can make my own decisions and stuff.” Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“She’s planning out how to get you to stay after this, isn’t she?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

A stubborn look came over Ron’s face. “Yeah well…it won’t work. Did Hermione tell you what she’s done with her family?”

“No.” Harry frowned in concern. It looked strange on Daphne’s face. Ron turned away and listened only to his friend’s voice.

“She’s Obliviated her parents and wiped all traces of herself from their lives. If Grindelwald tries to get to her to get to you, then he’ll fail.” Ron looked grim. “We’re both bound and determined to help you win this war.”

“It won’t be a cakewalk.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Ron swallowed and stared at the ceiling. “I have every understanding that I might die. Heck, I have a higher chance of dying than anyone we know in our DAM group. Even Neville has a better chance at living cause he’s joining the medic group.”

Harry stared at him intently. “Ron, you are a  _ good  _ fighter. You know your limits, and you know your allies. You've been practicing all the time in dueling and that new skill you're polishing up on." He grinned at that bit. She rested her hand on his forearm. "All you need to do is learn how to ask for help. Then you will be a nearly perfect man. I say nearly perfect because true perfection doesn’t exist in this screwed up world anymore.” Ron snorted in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who celebrate it, Happy Easter Sunday!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	4. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is...irritated. Albus is gone. Karina mourns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! I skimmed over the wedding bit because frankly when I read the books, I was a bit bored, and Harry wouldn't have cared what people were writing about her or Albus, and Skeeter was dead in my story so that conversation about her book wouldn't happen. Soo...I just skipped over it. Hope that's alright.   
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> I love getting feedback!  
> Ink...

Ron barked a soft laugh and nodded to her. “Hermione’s been helping me with pronunciation and wand movements. Tom’s been helping me identify plants and herbs I can use as potions around the world. Ginny’s learning with me. Is she-”

“Ginny is lucky. Since she’s not an adult, she won’t be seeing the battle until next year, if that’s her choice. Right now, she’s going to receive a great deal more training than this year received.”

“Lucky her.”

“I don’t think she sees it that way,” Harry smirked when Ron shuddered.

“No way in hell does she see it that way. Mum nearly blew the roof off when Ginny commented that she was gonna join the war. Then Charlie wrote about him being involved in the war- how by the way?- and Mum nearly lost it completely when she found out that the twins were using their shop as a forgery for travel documents for refugees out of Grindelwald controlled countries.”

Harry sighed and shook her head. “Your mum, no offense, hates to acknowledge that there is war going on right now.” She looked out the window at the clear day and grassy fields. “Though, in her defense, it’s hard to imagine right now that people are dying in a battle in France and Brazil and every other place…” She slumped tiredly and then twisted a ring around her finger. “Before Albus…before he was taken, he got the rather brilliant idea to involve your brother and train dragons to have…riders.” Harry grinned at him. Ron’s eyes bugged out.

“No way!”

“Way. Charlie is training the Riders right now, every day, helping the dragons to get used to their riders and their riders grow familiar with their dragons. Dragons are intelligent and possessive. Loyal and faithful. They are more than just mounts. They are friends and familiars, allies, and Charlie’s helping the Riders learn that.”

“When will they be ready? Who’s doing it?” Ron’s eyes were gleaming. Harry smiled.

“By the end of the year, they can fly, but we’re gonna have to be careful. Dragon sightings would knock the Statute to pieces for Grindelwald.”

“Right.” Ron grimaced and then shook his head and looked at her. “Who are the riders?”

“Aberforth, Sirius, Karina, Blaise, and Charlie. Just the five of them. It’s a trial run. If they work out and if the war continues longer than a year, then we’ll do more training with others.” Harry smiled and nodded. “And yes, I can see if you can become a Rider later.”

Ron beamed. “You’re the best, Harry!” He pulled her into a tight hug. Tom entered and raised an eyebrow. 

“Should I finish this evening with Hermione then?”

“Shut it, Tom. I’m allowed to give my best mate a hug.” Ron rolled his eyes and then walked out of the room. “Fred sorted?”

“Told Mum on him.”

“Bet Freddy Boy loved that.”

Tom grinned. “Well, I did warn him that I would, but he wouldn’t put down his wand.”

“Idiot.” Ron snorted and walked down the hall. Tom closed the door and then pulled Harry into a kiss before jerking back. 

“Ugh, those aren’t your lips.”

Harry lost it and started laughing. His look of disgust was just so amusing. When the guests started to arrive, they hurried down to greet everyone.

~meanwhile~

Remus swallowed and then looked around nervously. “Sirius is going to kill me when he finds out we’ve eloped.”

Tonks grinned at him and straightened his tie. “Oh relax. After the war, we’ll have a huge proper wedding.” She pulled him into a kiss and then happily gripped his hand and faced the judge. 

~at that moment~

Sirius grunted and groaned but Karina finally got him to get on his suit and get to the wedding. “Just what I never wanted. An evening with Molly Coddle Weasley.”

Poking him, Karina smiled brightly to some other guests and then found some seats. “Sirius, if you get through this entire evening, without a single complaint, then I will make it  _ very _ worth your while.”

He brightened considerably. Looking around, he furrowed his brows. “Do you remember who she was coming as?”

“The elder Greengrass girl.”

“Ah right. Daphne. Blonde then. There!” He grinned at the young woman sitting with Tom.

Karina frowned and spoke softly. “Where is Remus?”

“He can’t make it to the ceremony but will be here for the reception. Lucky man he is.” He grinned innocently. “That was a compliment! Not a complaint!”

Karina simply sighed and refrained from rolling her eyes. “Did he say why?”

“Nope, but he said it was a surprise.” Sirius hummed and then looked up when the music began. The bride was truly beautiful in white and her goblin made tiara. 

The vows were made, and the mothers and fathers cried. Sirius fidgeted and then sprang from his seat the moment the torture was over. Karina exhaled tiredly and shook her head as she stepped over to her son. “Have you managed to speak to herself yet?”

“Not yet.” Blaise looked at the girl who looked like Daphne. “It’s strange seeing Daphne’s face laughing like that.”

Karina smiled and then coughed gently. “Did you manage the double backspin with the scythe?”

“After a bit. It’s hard to not let the staff spin out of my hands.” Blaise grimaced and then looked at the father of the bride. “He looks happy.”

“Weddings are supposed to be happy days.” Karina smiled sadly. Blaise knew she was thinking about his father. She also looked sad when thinking about his father. 

“Mother-”

“Enough of this. You should go and join the others. I need to locate Sirius. It’s been entirely too quiet.” She patted her son’s cheek lovingly before hurrying off. 

Blaise scowled but did as she said and went in search for Tom, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ginny and the twins were in the kitchen with them. “Hey.”

“Blaise.” Tom nodded and then looked at Ginny. “Do you understand your role?”

She growled and then nodded. “Yeah. I distract Mom so you and the others can break away and slip back to the castle and to your jobs.” She looked at Harry. “I can’t wait till I’m old enough.”

“War isn’t going to be pleasant.” Harry turned and grimaced when she felt the potion wearing off. “Shit. Tom, do you have my top up?”

“Nope. You drank the last of it.”

“That’s my cue to leave then.” Harry gave them all a bright smile hugged them and then gave Tom a long kiss and was gone. 

Ron rolled his eyes when he watched Tom stare off in a daze for a long moment. “Mate, you’re whipped.”

“And you aren’t much better!” George snorted and leaned against Fred. “Bachelors, us. We’re free as birds.”

“Not if Angelina has anything to say about it.” Ginny’s grin was a dark one. She smirked at them. 

George got a sappy sort of smile on his face at that and Fred grimaced. “Brother. Stop. Our face wasn’t created to look like that.”

Shooting him an irritated look, George huffed and then slumped onto Tom. “So, when will we tell Mum and Dad and Bill and Fleur that Harry’s actually alive?”

“Not until Harry’s signal.” Tom looked around and then nodded to Ginny. “My shadow manipulation isn’t the best. We’ll have to apparate. Gin, now.”

She huffed and then moved into the other room and ‘stumbled’ before knocking over the punch bowl.

Hermione and Ron and Tom nodded to the twins, who grinned and disapparated at the same time. Only they went to two different locations. The twins went to their shop while the trio went to Hogwarts after Harry.

They found her leaning over her desk talking to Karina and Sirius. “Madam Grindelwald is still not talking. She’s a wraith, and she’s supposed to follow Death even as a wraith. She’s supposed to be at least cowed by me, but she is exhibiting unusual amounts of autonomy for the dead, even if she _is_ a wraith.” Harry snarled silently. This was getting irritating.

“What is a wraith?” Sirius looked at her tensely. He always tensed if he suspected he should know something but had previously erased it. Harry smiled at him softly.

“I never taught you guys about them. They’re rare nowadays. A wraith is a Dark Wizard or Witch who turned themself into a ghost. Only, they didn’t turn out the way they want to. Much like a Patronus would be different, a dead Wizard turned ghost is different too. A wraith is twisted and depraved.” Harry stared at the map, watched as yet another country morphed blue. Switzerland. Grindelwald must have snatched the man’s soul when she was dead. 

Harry studied the map with a sense of dread filling her lungs. Severus was able to mentally and magically change the map whenever he couldn’t verbally tell her things. Hanging her head, Harry felt doubt wriggling around in her soul for the first time. Should she really be gambling with these people’s lives? She could stop this war right now. She could end it before it really even began, but…then the Statute would remain, and…this was a perfect opportunity. The entire world was primed for change. Another Dark Lord wouldn’t be coming along like this. She looked up at Tom and smiled.  “There you are. Slowpokes.”

“Well, we had to wait until Mum was distracted.” Tom rolled his eyes and then pulled her into a gentle kiss. Pulling back slowly, he winked. “Miss me?”

“Shut up.” Harry snorted and then pulled away and looked back at the map. Sirius frowned.

"So why isn’t Madam Grindelwald cooperating?”

“The hell I know.” Harry exhaled. “The only thing I can think of is if she’s on her son’s side. Wraiths are still intelligent. They’re exactly like ghosts in this castle, except twisted and dark, gaining energy from pain and corrupting the living.” She punched the desk, causing everyone to jump. The wood was cracked a little. “Dammit!” Straightening, Harry narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to Cannes.”

“Harry, you can’t!”

“The hell I can!” She pulled free of Tom’s grip and glowered at them. “Albus can’t be allowed to suffer any longer.” She vanished. When she appeared, she looked up and down the street and then exhaled harshly as she blasted the door off its hinges and sent it straight through the house, tripping the spells and wards and such. She lifted herself up to the second story, sending her shadows into the house and sensing out for living people in the house. No one. Entering the balcony, she walked into the bedroom and touched the bedding. Cold.

Swallowing, she turned around and surveyed the room. Albus was here. She could smell his magic. Grindelwald had been here too. Leaving the room, she looked around the hallway and then snarled before searching the rest of the house. Not a hint or clue. She appeared in the office and began pacing. “I was a fool to listen to you guys. I should have acted immediately. The house in Cannes is empty.”

“Are you sure?” Tom swallowed when Harry focused on him with laser-like intensity. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Dumbledore was able to figure out Soul Hallucination. What if Grindelwald did too? With your books being taken by him-”

“I checked.” Death appeared. “It’s empty.”

“Death says it’s empty, but that’s a good thought, Tom. I’ll have to remember that.” She continued to pace the office. Suddenly she stopped. “Sirius…how did Regulus die?”

“I- I don’t know, Harry. His body was never recovered.” Harry turned fast and stared at him. 

“I’m SO STUPID!” Moving quickly, she started marking the floor. Minerva exhaled harshly.

“Kindly do not do any occult rituals of death and summonings in my office! The chill never goes away!”

Faltering, Harry blinked owlishly at the woman and then eyed her slender form and old bones. “Right. Sorry.” She grabbed Sirius, blew a kiss to Tom, and then vanished. Tom glowered. 

“Could have taken us with her.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Whatever mate. I still need to train with Dean, Justin, Tracey, and Luna.”

“Right! I’m late for my own squad!” Hermione vanished down the spiral staircase. “Ahh!”

Both Tom and Ron shared an amused look before following her down. Karina stared at the map, specifically her home, Italy. It was filled with a nauseating blue, glowing tauntingly in the dying sunlight through the windows. 

Would she ever be able to go home again?


	5. Regulus is a Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says on the tin, loves. ; D

Harry appeared in the living room of the Black Townhouse. The only person there was Kreacher. Sirius shivered as they entered, shooting fire into the fireplace. 

Looking around, Harry double-checked and cast out her senses and found no other soul in the house except Kreacher. “Kreacher! Come here.”

“What do you want with him?”

“You want Kreacher to be an ally, yes?”

“Yeah…I guess so. I’d rather punt him into the Thames though.”

Harry snorted and waved that away. “Well, we’re going to accomplish three things at the same time.” She smirked at him. “We’re gonna win Kreacher over. We’re gonna give you a chance to talk to your brother, and we’re gonna find out if he can help us understand why and how Madame Grindelwald was stuffed into that catcher.”

Sirius sat down on the sofa and stared at her. “I was a Master Necromancer and I didn’t think about summoning my brother. I’m an Acolyte again, and I still didn’t think about summoning him. I’m…a horrible brother.”

“A horrible brother for not thinking about the boy you never thought about in life? Don’t beat yourself up about it, Sirius. Regret will get you nowhere except into a slump.” She started marking the floor, ignoring Kreacher’s shriek. 

“The wretched Black Heir is defacing the floors! Master Black is allowing his wretched heir to deface the floors?!”

“Kreacher, did you know that you have an obnoxious habit of stating the obvious?” Sirius’ scathing question was ignored by Harry who spoke over him.

“Kreacher! Do you still love the late Master Regulus?” Harry eyed the still Elf. 

“Master Regulus is dead. No coming back for Master Regulus. The wretched Black Heir is mocking Kreacher.” Kreacher walked out of the room quickly. 

“I’m really not. You’d know if I were.” Harry smiled tensely at Sirius. “If he died loyal to Grindelwald, then this could end rather badly, Sirius. Are prepared for that?”

Taking a bracing breath, Sirius nodded slowly. “Yeah. Do it.” 

Unable to miss the teaching moment, Harry started speaking quickly. “As you can see I’ve drawn the basic containment circle. This is the protection against wraiths being summoned instead of the wanted ghost. The words on the outside are the Language of Death. Translate it.”

Sirius squinted. “Bring and bind, oh bold one. Learn from the past for knowledge sake. Be wary foolish one, to bring the dead back for the lust of blood alone.” He looked at the next inscription that Harry was carving, these were on the inside of the circle. “You are bound. You are contained. Blood and bone denied, the soul is summoned to life in service to my own self, a Necromancer. Come forth, Regulus Arcturus Black, son of Orion.”

Harry smiled when the temperature dropped immediately as she activated the summoning circle. There wasn’t any dramatic wind or crack of thunder, but there was a ghostly bluish light forming within the circle. It slowly morphed and took the shape of a man. And then suddenly, there was a washed-out specter of Regulus.

Straightening sharply, Sirius stared at his brother. “Reg!”

“Ask him something, Sirius. Never assume that the spirit you’ve summoned is the real one until they have answered your questions to your satisfaction.”

Sirius wetted his lips and then spoke to the stunned ghost before him. “What was the name of the Elf who was our nanny when we were children?”

Regulus smiled softly.  _ “Cece. Hello Brother. How did you summon me?” _

“He’s Reg.”

“Good.” Harry stepped forward and then studied the man before speaking up calmly. “What are your views on Gellert Grindelwald?”

_ “He’s a bastard.” _ Regulus scowled darkly, his image flickered to something far more similar to a wraith but then steadied back to his own image. Harry realized that Regulus was a Dark Wizard but had enough light inside him, enough humanity inside him to not become a full monster. 

“Explain.” 

Flinching at her command, Regulus nodded quickly. “ _ He killed me. It was after I helped him summon his mother and encase her in the soul catcher. He killed me when my back was turned.” _

Slumping into his seat on the sofa, Sirius groaned. “I let you die. I let him- I let Mother twist you and destroy you and-”

“ _ I made my own fucking choices! _ ” Regulus snapped this at Sirius _. “Stop wallowing for me. I don’t need your pity, Brother. I made my own choices and reaped those consequences. Some were good, and some were not, but it’s done. Stop your stupidity!” _

Sirius snapped up straighter and then nodded. “Right.”

_ “Blacks don’t cry.”  _ Regulus looked back at an unimpressed Harry.  _ “What more do you want from me?” _

“Tell me everything you know about Grindelwald.”

_ “That’s not a lot actually. He kept to himself quite a bit. However, I can tell you that he trained me and was quite impressed with my advancements. He claimed that I was the most powerful Necromancer he had ever had the pleasure of training. He put me into his inner circle. Mother was awed and proud. That’s all that mattered to me. She was proud of me.” _ Regulus scoffed bitterly and then looked at Sirius.  _ “The Dark Lord paired me with another young man, Severus Snape, but I died before I could train Severus in Necromancy.” _

“You were going to train him?”

_ “Yes. The Dark Lord only trained two people during the Second Wizarding War in the seventies and eighties. Myself and another young man named Cadmus. Cadmus was brilliant in Necromancy, but he wasn’t spectacular. Certainly not enough to warrant direct attention from the Dark Lord himself, but for some reason the man was obsessed with Cadmus. No one really knew why. Then, he suddenly became disinterested in Cadmus and killed him. When I dared to ask why, he said that the man’s neediness was irritating.”  _ Regulus exhaled slowly.  _ “I asked him why he had even given Cadmus that much attention. He smiled at me and then said, ‘He had a fascinating name.’” _ Regulus shrugged.  _ “That’s what you have to go on I’m afraid. The Dark Lord prides himself on being unpredictable.”  _ Suddenly, Regulus frowned as something came to him.  _ “Well, there was that one habit of his…” _

“What is it?” Harry leaned forward intently.

_ “He often went to Greenland. Never told me where in Greenland, or tell anyone why he went. But he always went. Like a pilgrimage.” _ Regulus looked at Sirius.  _ “Don’t beat yourself up about being a rotten big brother. I was a rotten little brother. I heard Mother torturing you, but I was too afraid of her turning her anger on me to help you or tell Father what she was doing.” _

Scoffing bitterly, Sirius nodded. “She had everyone by their balls. Even Father.”

_ “Sadly.”  _ Regulus frowned when he saw something beyond the drawing-room doors. Slowly, Regulus crouched down within his circle and smiled in surprise.  _ “Kreacher? You’re still alive?” _

“Master Regulus? Alive are you?!”

_ “No, Kreacher.”  _ His smile turned sad.  _ “I’m dead, but this young woman was able to pull me from death for a short time. I will have to return to the Underworld soon, but I’m glad I was able to see you again.” _

Kreacher moved slowly forward and stared at his former master with wide eyes. He started crying. “Master Regulus failed you, I did. Failed, failed…” He moved to grab the iron poker, but Sirius grabbed it and his wrist.

“Woah, Kreach! Hold it! You aren’t allowed to brain yourself until I’ve got a taxidermist ready for your head.”

“You’re seriously gonna mount his head?!” Harry looked appalled. 

Regulus frowned in confusion.  _ “What’s wrong with that?” _ Sirius looked confused too. 

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp cultural divide. “Er…nothing. No reason.” She coughed and stepped back and let the strange family reunion continue. 

Regulus gently reached forward and touched Kreacher’s cheek.  _ “Be safe, Kreach.” _

“Master Regulus!” He was balling now. “Kreacher misses his Master Regulus.”

_ “I miss you to, Kreacher. You didn’t fail me. You’ve never failed me. It was wrong of me to ask you to try to hide the soul catcher. I knew that the Dark Lord would find it. I was wrong to ask so much of you. I failed you, Kreacher. I’m sorry.” _

There was so much awe in Kreacher’s eyes that Harry felt very uncomfortable. Sirius let Kreacher go and stood up to move over to Harry’s side. 

Regulus shot his brother a sly smile as he spoke again.  _ “If you still feel like you’ve failed me, then you can repay me by taking care of my brother. Sirius is prickly, you know, like an onion, but I love him. Mother’s opinions were wrong, Kreacher. Mother was wrong about Sirius. I was wrong about him. Sirius needed my help, and I failed him. Mother was wrong to both of us, Kreacher. She’s no longer the Mistress of the House. She’s a bitch, Kreacher. She’s a hateful woman. She hurt both me and Sirius very much, and Sirius needs help healing still from it. Please take care of the last of the Black Line. Sirius is important. He’s valuable and should be protected, as should anyone he takes as his spouse and any heir or child he has, Kreacher. Please, protect them now that I cannot.” _

“HOLD ON A MOMENT!” Sirius nearly swallowed his tongue when Kreacher turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Hurt Master Sirius was?”

_ “Mother tortured him with the Cruciatus Curse. That’s why he left. He was being punished when he did nothing wrong. You always hated Aunt Dorea because of that. She always punished you for no reason. You avoided her. Sirius avoided us because Mother hurt him for no reason.” _

Kreacher hadn’t looked away from Sirius, eyes as wide as tennis balls. Harry swallowed. “Okay, getting kinda freaky now.”

“Reg, don’t leave me with a limpet! I liked hating him! Don’t-” Sirius glowered at his brother when he saw the shit-eating grin Regulus wasn’t trying to hide. “I hate you.”

_ “Naw, you really don’t. You love me.” _ Regulus winked at him, gave Kreacher another icy pat on the back and then turned and looked at Harry.  _ “Who are you, by the way?” _

“Er, well I’m Harriet Potter.”

“No.” Kreacher spoke up and stared at her too. “Harriet Potter- _ Black _ you are. Kreacher called Black Heir a wretch. Apologetic Kreacher be! Failed again!” Sirius snagged the little guy before he could make a run for the fireplace. 

“Hold up. You’re forgiven.” He made a face. “I can’t believe I just said that.” Harry snickered in time with Regulus. The ghost grinned at her.

_ “I wish I had been able to know you.” _

“This isn’t a one time thing. I can enable Sirius to summon you all the time, should you wish it.”

Both brothers and one Elf snapped around to look at her in shock. Sirius beamed at her. Regulus swallowed and then smiled.  _ “To have a brother even beyond the grave…I can see Kreacher again too?” _

“Of course.”

Looking more at peace than ever, Regulus bowed to her slowly. “Thank you.” He vanished when he felt her release her power on the summoning circle. 

Harry jumped when she felt tiny arms wrap around her legs. Kreacher was balling into her jeans. 

“HARRIET POTTER-BLACK IS THE GREATEST WITCH OF ALL TIME! KREACHER IS INDEBTED TO HARRIET POTTER-BLACK!” He turned and stared at Sirius. “Master Sirius is hungry?”

“Er, yeah, but I can-”

“Failed in properly serving the master has Kreacher. Make a dinner Kreacher will!” He dashed away and was snapping his fingers here and there. Suddenly Sirius’ robes were cleaned of wrinkles even while Sirius was wearing them. His boots were shined. Harry’s own attire was tidied up. The entire house seemed…lighter.

Harry stared Sirius with wide eyes. “Damn.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Why?” She arched an eyebrow at him as she cleaned up the floor.

“You don’t know what he’s like. I remember Kreacher when Reg was alive.” Sirius dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. “He  _ dotes _ !”

Holding in her gales of laughter, Harry swallowed and struggled to keep her mirth off her face. “Is that really all that bad?”

“Just wait until you see it! He’s a mother hen!”

Rolling her eyes, Harry deemed Sirius a drama queen and walked into the living room, only to blink in surprise. The table was set for two and was already covered in appetizers. Suddenly a seven-course meal was floated into the room by Kreacher. 

“Kreacher included all foods from the human health food pyramid! Eating will help the Young Mistress and the Master remain strong! Kreacher’s duty is to keep them safe and healthy!” He stayed put and waited for them to move towards the table. Harry slowly did so and then yelped in time with Sirius when the chair behind her zoomed up to situate her against the table. The napkins slipped into their laps, but Kreacher didn’t leave yet. He eyed them until Harry and Sirius shared a look and started dishing themselves some food.

When he saw them start eating, he nodded perfunctorily and went back into the kitchen, mumbling, “Master Sirius’ diet is not acceptable, and the young mistress is far too skinny. Kreacher much take care of them.” The kitchen door swung shut. 

Harry turned her head slowly and stared at Sirius. “Your brother is-”

“A little shithead. Yeah.”

“I was going to say diabolical, but that works too.” Harry ate more of her meal. “But the food is delicious. Gotta admit.”

Sirius poked at the piece of lasagna with his fork. “I don’t trust it.”

She rolled her eyes and then stilled before looking at Sirius with wide eyes. “Can you imagine what Kreacher will do when he finds out you’re engaged to be married?”

“MASTER SIRIUS IS ENGAGED!?” 

Sirius looked at Harry calmly. “I hate you.”


	6. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Tom take the lead on a mission behind enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I miss an update? *speaks a small voice*  
> Sorry...  
> Ink...

~two days later~

Harry looked up from the map of Greenland to find Hermione, Tom, and Ron walking in. “What’s up?”

“We want to do an infiltration mission to Sweden. Hermione got a letter from Krum. He needs help smuggling his family out.” Tom looked at her with an eyebrow raise.

Noticing that her friend was here during training hours, Harry frowned at Hermione. “Don’t you have your own team to train?”

“Yes, but I can-”

“No splitting up teams, Hermione. You know this.” Harry looked at Tom. “You’re leading a specialist team, right?”

“Yep. Draco, Theo, Daphne, and Blaise.”

“Blaise is out of the question. He’s actually out of the country.” Harry didn’t tell them that Blaise was currently training with his dragon. Ron’s eyes bugged out as he quickly realized what Harry wasn't saying. Harry pressed her lips together and then stared at Ron. “Where’s your team?”

“Downed for the moment. Dean is dealing with hiding his family, Justin's got a collapsed lung and is on supervision, and the other two are training.”

“Right. Ron’ll go with you in place of Blaise. Tom and Ron have dueled and practiced together. They know each other well. Hermione, I need you here. Please. Your team isn’t polished yet. They need to be able to take orders and accomplish missions without you being with them. Ron’s team is already doing that, and Tom’s team is nearly perfect. I need you three to have independent teams, and yours was put together late. You have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Lavender, Astoria, Padma, and Hannah are nearly ready!”

“No, they aren’t. I want Lavender able to throw those knives faster than she can blink, and Astoria still needs to build up physical musculature. Hannah is the medic on the team and she’s still rusty on the field surgery techniques. Also, they’re too reliant on you for problem-solving. I want them to be masters.”

Hermione scowled darkly but knew that her friend was right. This was war. They had no time for pride and angst. Harry had no time for angst. “Fine.”

Harry gave her friend a grateful look before giving Tom a soft kiss. “Be safe. Meet up with Tonks for the mission debrief. She’s just got back, and she knows Europe pretty well for you. She’s been in and around Durmstrang also.”

“Right.” Tom gave her a soft smile before hurrying out. Ron pulled Hermione into a searching kiss. 

“Not pissed?”

“No, Ron.” She caught his robe collar. “Don’t die on me.” Her eyes were wide. “Please come back.”

Ron grinned. “I’ll be careful, Hermione. I’ll always come back to you.” He gave her another kiss before hurrying after Tom.

“I’m sorry, Hermione-” She cut off Harry with a wave of her hand.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just have to work double-time on my team.” She tried for a smile and walked out. Sirius shadowed in and smiled at her. Harry felt relief at seeing him.

“I’m glad you’re here. You’ve mastered Shadow Manipulation, Animation, Energy Manipulation, and almost all of Soul Magic. You’ve learned quickly, Sirius.” She smiled at him with relief in her eyes. “All that’s left is your test.”

“And what is that?”

“Coming to Greenland with me. Grindelwald likes isolated spots-”

“Well, Greenland is one big isolated spot.”

“But we can look where there aren’t any explorers or tourists. Someplace hard to get to except to fly or apparate.” Harry stared at the topographical map. 

“We’ll find him, and maybe Tom’s team will find something in Durmstrang.”

“Maybe.”

~back to Tom and the others~

Ron gave Hermione one more goodbye kiss and then shouldered past a stalling Tom. “Harry won’t be coming down. She never does, Tom.”

“I know.” Tom looked around tiredly and then rubbed the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Draco accepting a small protection ward from Astoria. He smiled. “That’s a smart match.”

“What is?” Ron turned to where Tom was looking and blinked before venting a laugh. “Hope that won’t get in the way of her training.”

“That’s all you think about lately, Ron.”

“We’re in a war. It’s all we should be thinking about.” Ron checked his wand was in working order before drinking his own bottle of Polyjuice. Tom followed suit and gagged reflexively. 

“That is disgusting.”

“It sure is.” Theo made a face. “Hate this part.” They transformed into students that Death had personally vouched were dead but no one knew. Tom led them to the Portkey. 

“You sure this’ll work?”

“Dad worked it out personally with Sirius.” Ron nodded to Tom. “The Stealth Key will work. Don’t worry.”

“I always worry.”

“You’ll go bald before sixty then.” Ron ducked Tom’s hex. 

Theo grinned at them and shook his head before grabbing the car wheel and holding it up for everyone else to grab. Draco glanced once more at Astoria before focusing on keeping his grip tight. 

Ron gave him a hard look. “Head in the mission, Malfoy?”

“Of course.” Draco gave him a look. Ron nodded once.

“Good. I promised Hermione I was gonna come back. I don’t want to die because you didn’t have my back.”

Draco flushed when Daphne spoke up slyly, “Eyes on my sister, Malfoy?”

“Yes. I was actually going to talk to you about that later.”

“Keyword is  _ later _ .” Tom was speaking now. “We have a minute before the stealth key activates and lands us in Sweden. We’ll have to infiltrate the school on our own. Remember, don’t speak unless spoken to. Read the atmosphere. Don’t smile until someone smiles at you first. Regular eye contact, don’t ham it up. These are our lives on the line. Krum said he was going to be stationed at the lockers of the quidditch pitch. We fan out, two with him, two lagging behind with me behind everyone watching for abnormal behavior. We’ve done this before in controlled environments. This is the first mission we’ve had that’s completely on our own. Let’s not fuck it up, shall we?”

Everyone nodded, tense and ready now. One hand on the wheel and one hand in their pockets gripping their wands, ready for a fight at any moment. 

The stealth key- named that for obvious reasons was supposed to simply appear them where Tonks had pre-arranged the location to be without any spinning or sloshing about. Remus was on the other side but he was busy with his regular smuggling activities focusing on the Muggle Borns and Squibs. Tom’s team had to go in for this special op to smuggle out the students of Durmstrang and their families. According to Krum, there were about fifty or so. Tom wasn’t looking forward to the logistics.  The stealth key snatched them, and then all of them appeared with a jerk. Tom stared at the wintry countryside and then up towards where the school was, right on top of a cliff.

“Alright, Dad knows his stuff. Sirius does too.” Tom adjusted his pack and then started leading the way up. Casting out with his senses for any spies. There weren’t any. Breathing out, Tom closed his eyes. “There aren’t any wards here because we’re on the cliffside. Clearly they didn’t expect a break-in from this angle. That’s to our advantage.” He extended his hands outward and then lifted everyone and used his considerable magic to fly them all up to the edge of the gardens that were on the side of the cliff. It was beautiful, a literal hanging gardens with vines and flowers crawling over the sides.

Recognizing the familiar foliage, Theo yelped. “Don’t set us down! Those are man-eating plants!”

Tom pulled a face and then nodded. “So they did prepare for us. Good job Theo.” He flew over the garden and then set them down on the ground. They slipped into the school through the unlocked side door. From the noises in the grand hall it was clearly a meal time for the students. Tom waved Daphne and Draco forward. “You two know German best. Go towards the quidditch pitch.”

Having memorized the map of the school that Krum had smuggled to them, Draco and Daphne walked confidently towards the pitch. Ron moved to follow but he caught sight of a face in the grand dining hall and froze. 

“Move.” Tom’s hiss went ignored. “What is it?”

“Grindelwald’s here.” Ron stared through the partly opened doors. “He’s at the staff table. He’s on staff at this school.”

“Shit. This complicates things.” Tom looked around. “I’ll watch him. You cover the others. Watch out for acolytes and warn the others to shield their minds and souls.”

“Right.” Ron swallowed and hurried over to where Theo was waiting for him. Tom hung back and opened a random book and started reading on the bench. As any other student would when studying. He looked around slowly, as though stretching and then stood up when he gauged that lunch had just started, and Grindelwald would be occupied for about twenty to thirty minutes. 

_ That isn’t a lot of time but whatever. We’ll make do. We have before and we’ll have to again. _ Tom hurried after the others, mentally talking to Ron’s soul. ‘ _ We have twenty minutes. Move it!’ _

Ron gave confirmation and relayed the order. Tom covered the exit with Theo while Ron pulled out another stealth key and looked around before activating it. “Five minutes.” He looked at Tom, who nodded. 

“Everyone, grab the rope.” The families and students quickly grabbed the rope when Krum and Draco translated his orders. Ron pulled out his watch and cursed every slow second. He turned to Tom. 

“You sure we have twenty minutes?”

“Yes. From his placement, I would Grindelwald is deputy headmaster. He’ll have to stay in the hall. It’s expected of him.”

Theo spoke grimly. “He is. Krum says so.” The other teenager nodded quickly.

Ron pressed his lips together and then looked at Tom. “We won’t get another chance to search his office, Tom.”

Faltering, Tom looked at the rope. “Our orders were to take the stealth key back to the meet site.” His voice was dark. 

Waving his hand and looked around, Ron shot back, “We have to improvise. He’s here. That briefcase our spy always mentioned he had with him is probably waiting in his office also! We can’t be sure any future infiltration of the school will work or coincide with his visiting it. We have to strike now!”

“Fine. Draco, Theo, and Ron come with me. Daphne, lead Krum and the others to the rendezvous with the Wolf.” Tom grabbed her arm tightly and stared at her. “Be very careful and trust no one who doesn’t give you those agreed-upon signals.”

She nodded resolutely and grabbed the rope. Tom led the others back through the hallways towards where the teachers’ offices were. They saw the name Gellert Grindelwald on a silver plaque, and Tom raised his hand. “Draco, Theo, watch and whistle if anyone comes.”

Nodding tensely, they moved to the ends of the corridor to lean against the corners of the hallways. Ron waited impatiently for Tom to find a spell to break the wards on the door.

“Merlin’s tits! Hurry it up, Tom!”

“I’m trying!” Tom snarled at him. “It’s Bill who’s the ward breaker, not me! The asshat would know some fancy spell for his door.”

Checking his watch, Ron nodded. Daphne was already gone with the others. “Right.” Ron pushed Tom out of the way and then kicked the door in. “We’ve got five minutes if he walks. Two if he runs. He won’t shadow travel because he’s still keeping that a secret. Move it!”

Draco muttered to himself as he searched the man’s files. “We would have had fifteen minutes, but nooo, someone just had to be impatient and kick the door in.”

Looking through the desk drawers carefully- he didn’t want to spring any nasty curses- Theo glanced at Ron. “How’d you even think of doing that?”

“Eh, I watch Muggle TV with Sirius Black a lot.” Tom rolled his eyes from where he was in the closet. 

“He really does. It’s bloody annoying.”

“It’s actually pretty educational. No matter what Mum says.” Ron grinned and then pulled out some files. “Ha!”

Tom waved the others to keep searching while he moved over to Ron. “Human experiments on the genetics of Magic?! He’s hiring Muggle geneticists and medi-magicks to research Muggle Borns…oh hell.” Ron felt like throwing up too. There were pictures. 

“He’s doing this to children…” Ron copied the files and then shoved them back into the case like they had been and then pushed the case into the secret drawer like it had been. “He can’t know we know. He’ll change the location of the labs.”

Theo frowned. “Found something.” He copied it quickly and shoved it into his pocket. They’d look it over later.

Tom nodded and moved back to the closet. He sniffed. “Who wears Muggle cologne? Magic is much better.”

““I do.”” Draco tensed when someone else spoke his words. He looked at Gellert, who was leaning against the doorjamb, looking slightly irritated.

Gellert lazily pointed at Draco while looking at Tom. “He has good taste. Magic cologne leaves a residue on the skin. It’s the spell work that’s bad.”

“You both said ‘I do’. Does this mean you two are married now?” Ron’s question earned him twin glares from Draco and Grindelwald. Tom wrapped them into shadows and vanished fast, manipulating the veil like he had been taught and popping out right at the rendezvous point. Daphne jumped. 

“There you two are. I was getting worried.”

Ron nodded to her and then glared at Tom. “He’ll know you’re a Necromancer now!”

“Doesn’t matter. Did you think we could fight our way out?!” Tom brushed himself off and then turned to Daphne. “Everyone safe?”

“Safe and on their way to Canada now.” Daphne smiled and nodded to the last family. “They’re the last ones.”

Theo cleared his throat. He was looking at the file he had copied. “Um…I think I might have found where the Headmaster is being kept.” Everyone crowded around him. Theo pointed quickly. “This map of Paris here shows the French Ministry entrance. Grindelwald has tripled the security around the place,  _ and _ he’s written down a note to increase security even more.” Theo raised an eyebrow at Tom. “One guess as to why?”

“Shit!” Tom pulled the map closer while Theo continued to peruse what he had stolen. 

Frowning, Theo looked over the list of strange names. “What are these?”

Tom frowned. “Fluni…trazepam? Gamma Hydroxy…butyric Acid? Ketamine? And this one I can’t even pronounce…Methylene…dioxy…metham…phetamine? I don’t know…they sound like prescription drugs. Nothing in the magical world would have this. Why would Grindelwald be interested in Muggle drugs?”

“Dunno, but considering it’s the Dark Lord,” Theo gave Tom a look, “I would bet my last galleon that it’s nothing good.” 

Daphne blew out a breath. “Well, we can get this to Harry, and she’ll find out what it’s all about. But look at this medical report.” She looked at Tom. “He’s experimented on adult dissenting Purebloods, Half Bloods, Muggle Borns, and Squibs, but the children part are actually being ‘healed’.” Ron scoffed.

“ _ Healed _ for him might mean something entirely different for us, Daphne. Brainwashing and torture for example.” She nodded to him.

“Point.”


	7. Bread Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and co have a lead, for what it is worth, and Ron's paying the price for his cunning and bravery.  
> Also, Gellert is a silver-tongued man who knows exactly how to get what he wants. Especially if want he wants...is willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight emotional manipulation

Tom scowled and looked over the file she was holding. “What’s an Obscurial?” He looked at Ron, who only shook his head.

Draco was frowning. “I’ve heard that term before. Blaise overheard his mother being afraid that he would be turned into one.”

Blowing out a breath, Theo closed the files. “We won’t get much standing around here. Everyone gone?” He looked at Daphne, who nodded. 

“We’re clear to check in with the Wolf. We should get to the cabin, or the stealth key will leave without us.” She frowned when Tom tensed and threw up a massive protego horribilis spell just in time to stop a swarm of lethally sharp black ribbons of shadows. Tom grunted and then uncoiled when Daphne, Draco, Ron, and Theo joined him in strengthening the shield. 

“Your reflexes are amazing!” Grindelwald chuckled softly. He stepped into view, but Draco quickly vanished the files into Daphne’s pack. 

Daphne spoke up quietly to Tom, making sure Grindelwald couldn't read her lips or mind. “Our key is priming in the cabin. We have three minutes, Tom. If we miss that, then we’re stuck.”

“Right.” Tom exhaled slowly and then looked at Grindelwald. “How did you track us?”

“Ah, that would be playing fair, Mr Riddle.” The Austrian man smiled at Tom slowly. “I believe we started off on the wrong foot, you and I. If you joined my cause-”

“Spare me your tripe. I have no intention of joining your cause, German Bastard.”

“I am Austrian.” His silver and blue eyes flashed with true irritation. Tom smirked. 

“Am I supposed to care?”

“A few Austrians would think you should, yes.” The answer came out as mild. Ron looked at the cabin before disapparating. Grindelwald moved fast. Tom’s scream of warning happed just when blue flames appeared out of nowhere. The Elder Wand appeared in the Dark Lord’s hand just as Ron appeared inside the cabin. The fire shot around it, burning the wooden house to ashes. 

Tom could see Ron’s form between the tongues of fire. “Ron!” He couldn’t drop the shield and help, and he couldn’t extend the shield around Ron either. That would include the fire too. 

Ron smiled at Tom before looking at Grindelwald. Charging fast toward Grindelwald and relying on the Dark Lord still having to need a few seconds to adjust to having someone rush him, Ron threw the portkey towards Theo, who moved fast out of the shield to catch it before being pulled back in just in time to avoid being cut through by shadows. Ron disapparated fast before the flames could reach him, but he didn’t move towards Tom like Grindelwald had anticipated. He appeared even closer in front of the Dark Lord, putting the man off balance with being right in front of him before disapparating again. 

Grindelwald stepped back, looking slightly behind him as he covered the entire area near himself in blue fire, but Ron appeared at the edge of the shield, unable to apparate passed the shield perimeter, and Draco grabbed Ron’s arms, pulling Ron-

“GU-AHHH!” Ron twisted slightly in agony as he felt something cold and searing splinter his femur, cutting through his muscles even as Draco pulled Ron through the shield. Grabbing Ron tighter, Draco grabbed the stealth key while the others did too. Grindelwald breathed out slowly when they vanished, protego shielding falling the moment they were gone.

“Well played, boy.” Gellert pulled back his shadows as he straightened slowly and smiled. “I see why she took you as an ally.”

At that moment, Tom, Draco, Theo, and Daphne appeared with Ron pale and sweating, leg hanging by an inch worth of skin. A first year screamed and then raced off to get Madam Pomfrey. 

Ron was out of it for a while, but Tom gave his report to McGonagall since Harry was gone with Sirius still in Greenland. 

“All the families from Durmstrang are safe and on their way to the prearranged free countries. We found a few interesting things also besides that.” He pulled out the files and then looked back at where Pomfrey was levitating Ron into the castle. “Daphne, Draco, and Theo can give the rest of the report. I have to go to my brother.” Tom looked at McGonagall. “Please.”

She softened and then nodded, taking the files. “Alright, Mr Riddle.”

He smiled at her gratefully before jogging after where Ron was being taken. He greeted Ginny and Hermione and quickly began explaining to them what had happened. Meanwhile, Theo, Draco, and Daphne followed Minerva into her office. 

Draco breathed out slowly. “I’m glad that we were allowed to know Harry was still alive since Grindelwald found out.” He looked over at Theo, who snorted and nodded.

“Me too. Tears make my eyes puffy, and now I don’t have to mourn her.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Like you would. You hardly knew her.”

“True, but appearances are everything.”

“You know,” Minerva gave the three Slytherins a sharp look, “it wouldn’t kill you three to act less like self-centered children.”

Draco smirked and then shrugged lazily as he sat down. “Headmistress, we’re not children.”

“Right.” Theo hid a grin. “To be completely accurate-”

Daphne leaned against Theo. “We are self-centered adults.”

Huffing, Minerva sat herself down and tucked her chair in before pulling out a quill. “Alright, start from the beginning.”

“We infiltrated the school without incident.” Draco grew serious as the mission report began. “Daphne and I took point, polyjuice potion already in our systems. Then Ron and Theo covered us with Tom behind us to keep an eye on everything. However, before we made contact with Krum, Ron noticed that Grindelwald was at the school not as a guest but as the deputy headmaster. He’s on staff at Durmstrang. We decided to leave Daphne with the extraction and investigate his office to find the briefcase that Severus mentioned he always had with him.”

Minerva leaned forward. “And did you find it?”

Theo nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. We copied the files here.” He handed them to her. “Do you know what an Obscurial is, Ma’am?”

Minerva went still as she read over the information. “Yes. It’s a child who couldn’t cope with having magic. Often because of trauma from a person or several people. They can’t control their magic and it lashes out in forms of lethal energy bursts. However, if these reports are to be seen as true…” She stared at them with wide eyes. “He’s looking for a way to control the sheer power of the Obscurial’s magic and control the child host of the twisted magic.”

“Host?”

“An Obscurial is a child who has disassociated his or her own magic and all personality and behavior belonging to having magic. Over time, the child develops what is being called Dissociative Identity Disorder. Often there are only two personalities shared within the child’s body, the original child’s personality, and the magic being the other personality, often as far more aggressive and without morals or compunction to obey laws. Their power is…unparalleled because it is not controlled by morals or inhibitions. There is a theory that every witch or wizard is three times more powerful than they exhibit because of moral inhibitions and fear of burn out. An Obscurial has no such fear because the second personality, the Obscurus, pushes them to ignore those inhibitions. Because of this, Obscurials die at very young ages, burning themselves out.” 

Daphne shivered. “What does he want with them?”

“He wants to reunite the two personalities but keep their power level as it is with the Obscurus. He wants the power of the Obscurus but the wherewithal of the Obscurial.”

“Damn.” Draco was pale. “They’d be unstoppable. An army of children…the Aurors wouldn’t be morally able to fight back!”

“Yes…” Minerva set that file aside for Harry to look over. “Anything else?”

“That…that second file contains what we believe to be the location of Headmaster Dumbledore.” Theo murmured this quietly. Even though Minerva was technically the headmistress, everyone still called Dumbledore the Headmaster, because they couldn’t imagine him being anything else.

“Paris…Ministry of Magical France…” She studied the security details. “We can’t rely on any of this to be the same when and if Harry deems it necessary to infiltrate the ministry.”

“Ron made sure the other things were put exactly back-”

Daphne was interrupted by Theo. “Doesn’t matter. The Dark Lord isn’t a fool. He’ll assume that we know all his secrets now and go from there.”

Draco cursed softly. “Right. That’s a point. Well, we were caught in the office by Grindelwald and we fled, but he followed us- we still don’t know how he did it- and confronted us at the site. We’ll have to shut that one down and start a new smuggling point. Sorry.” Minerva was already sending her Patronus to Tonk so the woman could alert Remus. She motioned for Draco to continue. “Tom was able to erect a protego shield fast enough to keep us from being sliced to pieces, but the stealth key was still in the cabin. Ron disapparated out of the shield and into the cabin, but Grindelwald stood between him and us. He threw the key to Theo and then ducked and dodged Grindelwald’s attempts at burning him alive with that strange blue fire of his. Ron eventually appeared at the edge of the shielding, unable to get back in since it was an horribilis shield. I pulled him in, but at that moment, Grindelwald cut him with his Necromancy shadows. I…” Draco swallowed. “I don’t know how he is now.” 

Taking a deep breath, Minerva nodded. “Thank you for delivering the report. You can leave now. But stay in the castle just in case Harry wants to call you back for further questions.”

They nodded and then hurried to the medical ward. Pomfrey was still in surgery, all her students were watching her as she did everything to save Ron’s leg. Hermione was still as held Ginny. Tom was comforting his mother as Molly Weasley cried into his shoulder. Aberforth Dumbledore was watching the magical surgery also, feeding Ron’s body with energy to heal without anyone knowing. Tom knew though. He gave the man a grateful look. Aberforth nodded to him once before turning and leaving the waiting room. 

Closing his eyes, Tom exhaled slowly and hoped that Ron would be okay. His brother had to be okay. Tom opened his eyes and held his mother closer to him.  _ When did I start thinking about her as my mother? _ He smiled down at the woman sadly.  _ Doesn’t matter. She is my mother. She took me in, and she gave me everything I have always craved and needed. _ He looked through the windows and watched as Ron’s leg was stitched slowly together, nerve by nerve, tissue by tissue.

Hermione was gripping Ginny’s hand tightly as she waited for Madam Pomfrey to give them the sign that everything would be okay. 

~Paris~

Gellert scowled darkly as he entered the bedroom his love was in. “Albus? Are you awake?”

“Does it matter?”

Looking over to the corner of the room opposite the bed, he smiled at the form of his love in only sleep trousers. “Ah. You’re in a mood.” Gellert exhaled slightly and then pulled out his small knife and checked the rune on his back. Noting it was still open, he nodded and then checked the wards around the room. “Those chains were only temporary my love. Now that we’re settled here, you can walk around as you please.”

Albus didn’t look at him as he continued to stare out the window. “I’m your prisoner. Get out of your dream world. I don’t want to stay here. Why are you forcing me?”

Pulling back, Gellert tilted his head slightly to the left and then exhaled slowly before standing and moving towards the mirror. “I’m forcing you to stay here, Albus, because I’m a greedy, selfish bastard who thinks that, with enough time, I can have my cake and eat it too.”

“Why did you leave?”

Pausing in his actions of removing his coat, Gellert thought about his response before continuing to pull his coat off and hang it up in silence. When he was done with that task, he studied the threads in the coat, smoothing his hand over the material as he spoke. “I was scared. You told me to leave, Albus. You told me to leave, and so I left. I was scared and grief-stricken.” Albus scoffed, prompting Gellert to turn sharply. “You may not think so, but I truly cared for Ariana! I did, Albus!” Gellert stared at his lover earnestly. "I hadn’t known the doors shouldn’t be locked. I hadn’t known that she would come! I was willing to lower my wand. It escalated! You know this! It boiled over and…” Gellert’s eyes dropped to Albus’ leg. The one that used to have scarring from the fire, but since Albus’ death and return, the scars were gone. 

Turning away, Gellert continued pulling off his tie. “We haven’t had time to simply talk. Always trying to capture the other, always fighting…” He dropped his tie on the bureau top. “Albus…I know you doubt every word that comes out of my mouth, but I feel the urge to tell you anyway…” He looked at the reflection of his love via the mirror. Albus was listening to him but continuing to look out the window. “I love you. I love everything about you. Your stubborn light. Your desire to help everyone. I love how you tried to stop yourself from laughing out loud in certain settings and end up doing those little snorts. I love how you always leave your towel folded on the chair and complain to me about leaving mine on the ground. I don’t want you to change, Albus. I never have.” He finally turned and sat down beside Albus on the window seat. “I simply want you to make room for me. I want to be back in your life, Albus.”

“I spoke to Ariana’s ghost.”

Gellert blinked at the strange reply. “Ah. And how is she?”

Turning his head, Albus revealed the tears slipping down his face. “She doesn’t blame me…” He inhaled shakily. “She said that…she loved me. I didn’t have the courage to ask her who fired the spell. She didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t you, Albus. I know that for certain.”

“I didn’t protect her-”

“You tried, and sometimes that’s all a person can do.” Gellert leaned against the satin cushions and closed his eyes. “You remember the first time I told you that I was a Seer?”

“It was right after a nightmare. You couldn’t stop shaking.”

“I saw the Muggle war. The first one.” Gellert cracked an eye open. “You know, the one that I was blamed for but actually had nothing to do with.”

Albus huffed a laugh. “True. I know of it. Something about a world war. The first war involving more than three countries and with more…sophisticated ways of killing each other. Muggles.” He shook his head sadly. 

“Yes, the first one. That’s it.” Gellert smirked at him before growing serious again. “I threw up.”

“Yes, you did. On my shoes.” Albus gave him a look. “They were my favorite pair.”

Smacking him with a pillow, Gellert sulked. “Shut up. Don’t minimize my emotional pain.”

Albus grabbed the pillow and then looked at the sky out the window. “It’s going to rain.”

“The skies are clear.”

“It’ll rain.” Albus’ voice was sure and soft. Gellert stared at him, drinking in his face. 

“I still can’t believe you’re here. I thought you dead, Albus. I thought…I thought you had died. I cried over your corpse that entire night. I couldn’t…” Gellert closed his eyes and then inhaled slowly. “I didn’t tell you what else I Saw that night, when you first found out about my ability.”

Albus frowned and looked at him. “What did you See?”

Keeping his eyes closed, Gellert bit his lip, struggling over whether to tell him or not. “I…Saw Aberforth and me fighting, but I couldn’t see you.” Gellert laughed bitterly. “We create our own demons. I heard what he was shouting to you. I knew you were there even though I couldn’t see you. I knew he was going to tell you that I had been expelled. _Why_ I had been expelled... I knew he was going to spill all my secrets. That’s why I kept trying to get you away from him. Kept trying to emphasize his childishness and untrustworthiness.”

“You were trying to undermine him.”

“A vain attempt to stop the future from happening. I should have known better. We create our own demons.” Gellert stared at the ceiling, listening as the rain started hitting the plane behind his head. He never knew how Albus always could predict the weather. “I often wondered, Albus, when I was rotting alone in my tiny cell if things could have been different. If I had befriended Aberforth, if we had gone together, all four of us, if I had won him over to accept same-gender relationships…would we have won the world by now? Would all this death and destruction have been avoided? You’ve noticed that I’ve tried to silently and quietly take over things. I don’t believe in collateral damage, Albus.”

“I know. You were always the more politically correct, suave one.” Albus looked at the rain-slicked window, smearing his view of the outside world. Swallowing, he looked at Gellert and then exhaled. “Aberforth was bound and determined to hate you from the very start. He is…unhealthy in his protective jealousy of his family. He hates to love me.”

“You have a messed up relationship.”

“He’s not the only relationship I have that you could say that about.” Albus gave Gellert a look. The other man chuckled and then shifted slightly to get more comfortable in his seat.

“Albus…has it occurred to you that you could join my cause to temper me?” He looked at the redhead carefully. “You could keep your secrets and walk freely out of this room, if you only say that you will walk out on my arm and at my side.”  Albus stared at him with wide eyes.  “That’s what you’ve wanted, isn’t it? To stay by my side and be my counsel and temperance?”

Looking back towards the blurry window, Albus wondered why he felt off-balance. “How could I be certain that you would listen to me?”

Gellert reached out slowly and took Albus’ hand. “I would swear my soul in contract to keep you at my side, Albus Dumbledore. I do not want you unwilling. Each and every time we have been in bed, I have never tied you down, never heard you say our safe word. Never have you told me absolutely to stop. Your 'no's are untrue, without that safe word. You pretend to hide behind your own conscience so you can sleep better, but I know." He ignored how Albus was shaking his head, crying silently once more. "Do not deny my words. You and I both know how you truly feel. You call yourself a coward, but I call you a realist! You know your heart's desire! Why should you deny yourself?! I want to see your smile again, Albus...Beloved. You _know_ what you want. You're simply afraid to face your true self and _take_ it, take me.Yin and Yang, Darling. You could be my golden light, you could be my guide!”

Bowing his head, Albus swallowed. “Give me time, please.”

“Very well.” Gellert stood up and then bent low to kiss Albus’ temple. “Take your time, my love.”

A shadow slipped away from the bedroom door as Severus Snape hurried away from the room, cursing his helplessness. The headmaster was wavering, and he could do nothing about it!


	8. Benched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron pays the price and Harry learns about a plot that could be her undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this was late. I've got no real excuse except that my life is scattered right now.  
> Thank you all so much for your comments, support, and patience!   
> Ink...

~back to Hogwarts~

When Harry managed to come down to visit Ron, she did so with a heavy heart. Death was following her. 

“Harriet, you will have to put your investigations of Greenland on hold. Paris comes first. This security is suspicious.”

_ ‘Tell me something I don’t know, Death! But Greenland is important! The very fact that you hold a sensation of familiarity with it and not understand why makes me very certain that it’s important! I can send another team to Paris. Albus probably isn’t there anyways!’ _

“Harry, you’re being stupid. That’s unlike you. Stop it.”

She shot him a look and then exhaled slowly before nodding to him and vanishing herself in shadows. She waited until only those who knew she was alive were left in the room. Then she appeared. “All this secrecy is leaving a bitter taste on my tongue.”

Hmm, you must be used to that taste by now.” Ginny smiled at her sweetly, when Harry shot her a look. Tom nudged Ginny and then pulled Harry into a soft kiss. 

“He’s alright. Just resting. Madame Pomfrey says he can’t use his leg for the weak. The tissues are still fragile, easily torn, and his bone is still healing. Whatever those shadows did to it…Harry an entire segment of Ron’s femur was ground to dust inside his leg!”

Molly had passed out asleep on an extra hospital bed. Fred looked at her and then at Harry. “Mum’s been having a hard time of it. Percy’s been trying to send us letters, explaining his thoughts and such, but…Dad always burns them before she can read them.”

George exhaled and rubbed his face. “Dad’s pissed. Never seen him so angry as now.”

“How are Bill and Fleur?”

“Stations in the outskirts of Paris as a halfway house for refugees. Mum nearly exploded when she heard that. Mrs. Delacour isn’t too happy either.” Ginny shook her head. “She feels like her family is falling apart.”

Harry grimaced slightly and then stepped closer to Ron. “He’s going to be furious when he finds out I’m benching him for a week.”

“What?” Ron popped an eye open and gaped at her. “YOU’RE WHAT?!”

“Shit.” Harry started massaging her temples before knocking out a shocked Molly Weasley and wiping her memory. “May I remind you, Ronald, that your mother doesn’t know about my being alive. Only some DAM, my inner circle, and your groups know.”

Ron huffed and then looked at her angrily. “I’m fitting fit!”

“Says the boy who can barely walk.” Ginny didn’t even flinch at Ron’s dark look. “Just sayin.”

Hermione sat down beside Ron and rested her hand on his shoulder. “What you did was brave, Ron, but you must know that if you go before Madam Pomfrey clears you, you’ll be sending the wrong message to the younger years. They’re looking at us with rose colored glasses, Ron. They’ll do anything to be like us, sadly. If you start breaking the rules, then they will too.”

Ron sagged back onto his pillows and glowered at the ceiling. “Where are you going?”

“Hmm?” Harry gave him a wide eyed look. He scoffed. 

“Don’t play dumb, Harry. You wouldn’t bother even telling me you’re benching me if you weren’t going someplace without me.”

“You’ve grown more cunning, Ron. I’m blaming Tom.” 

Tom opened his mouth in mock outrage. “Not my fault! It’s Ginny! She’s the bad influence.”

“Oh shut up! You’re the one who taught Ron those Muggle curses.” Tom flushed when Harry gaped at him.

“I learned them from some older orphans at Wool’s. Doesn’t matter anymore. Harry, what are those drugs?”

“I don’t know, and Death doesn’t know either. I’ve asked Aberforth to look into it.”

“Where are you going?”

“Tom, Hermione, and I will be going to Paris to look into the leads that your group discovered. When we arrive, we’ll scope the place and then will be joined by Daphne, Theo, Draco, and Blaise.” She opened her mouth to say more, but Ron cut her off.

“Oh, so it’ll be a party in Paris. Nice.” Ron tried to turn over and immediately winced as agony shot up his leg.

“Fancy dueling with a bad leg? Ron, stop complaining!”

“I got you those tips! I should be involved in the followup!”

“And it’s good that you got us these tips, but Ron you are up to the running and you probably can’t even apparated as you are-”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do, Hermione. I’m tired of you telling me what I can’t do!”

“I bloody well will tell you what you can’t do! You can’t leave this bed- RON! Get back down!”

“I can leave this bed! Madam Pomfrey is overly worried. The old bat always-”

“She’s doing amazing work for Hogwarts. Don’t you dare call her an old bat, Ronald Weasley!”

“Oh, full name now is it? Is that you wanna play this?!”

Harry sat down between Ginny and Tom and slumped against Tom. “Kill me now. I want to visit the Underworld. It was quiet as a tomb there.”

Tom shoved her with a groan while Ginny snickered. “Not funny. So very not funny.”

“What’s this I hear about you wearing frightening masks while on missions?”

“We didn’t wear anything this time because Ron doesn’t have a mask, but yeah. I got the idea from Dumbledore actually.” Tom grinned. “It’s a sort of tribute to him, you could say. We’re already getting a name.” Tom snorted. “Bit of a stupid one really.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you know that my group mostly deals with killing those keeping refugees from escaping.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked at him curiously.

Tom grinned. “We’re called Death’s Hand. Specifically the five fingers of Death’s hand.”

“Are you the middle finger?” Ginny’s face was pure innocence, but Tom lunged at her just the same, ruthlessly exploiting her tickle spots. Ginny screamed and twisted around to use some of her new combat moves on her brother. The twins hooted and rooted for either of them. Fred was for Tom while George was rooting for Ginny. Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron were still arguing. Standing with a sigh, she smacked the back of Hermione’s head and then poked Ron’s cheek. 

“Shut it. You’re giving me headaches.”

“You can only have one headache, Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Eyeing her, Harry snorted.

“I can too have more than one headache. You’re my headache. Ron’s my headache. This war is my headache, and Tom’s my headache too.”

“A sexy one though.” Tom was suddenly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Harry laughed softly and twisted around to kiss him, arms around his neck. 

“Yes, Tom. You are a very sexy headache.”

Ron groaned. “I’m on bedrest. Leave me to my abject misery, you hormonal skin sacks of meat and bones.” 

Tom gave him a perturbed look. “I knew I shouldn’t have shown you that Muggle thesaurus.” Ron gave him a sly smile. 

“I listen to it when I try to go to sleep.” 

Hermione huffed, but she couldn’t help and smile at Ron. He was trying so hard to learn and improve his mind. Kissing him softly, Hermione looked at him. “I’ll come back to you, Ron. I promise.”

“But unlike me, come back in one piece, aye?” Ron’s attempt at humor fell flat against Hermione’s flinch. Ginny snorted.

“You came back in one piece, albeit a slightly mangled piece, but a piece nonetheless.”

“Ginny!” Hermione gripped Ron’s hand tightly. Ron sighed and looked at Harry.

“I just have one question…”

“Ask it.” Harry crossed her arms, expecting more fight from him about being benched. 

Surprising her, Ron instead asked, “Why did he aim for my legs?”

Harry faltered and then sat down on Ron’s bed. “What?”

“My entire body was open and vulnerable. My back was to him, Harry. Tom was forced to keep the shield up. None of the others could risk coming out. I was laid out for him, like a turkey ready to be cut for Christmas. Why did he aim for my leg? Not both of them, just the one. And why not my neck?” Ron glanced at Hermione’s stricken face. “Ask Tom. Grindelwald is a bloody good aim. He’s a Master Necromancer. Those shadows of his are extensions of his body. He wouldn’t miss from six feet away, so that means he chose not to kill me. The real question is, why does he want me to stay alive?” 

“I don’t know, Ron.” Harry swallowed slightly and then rested her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I don’t like not knowing.” She took a deep breath and then straightened. “We’ll figure it out. We always have before.” She smiled at him tiredly and then vanished. Tom pulled away from Ginny, nodded to the others before quickly vanishing into the shadows after her. He appeared in her secret room within the headmistress’ office. 

“Oh.” She laughed softly. “Forgot you knew how.”

“You must be tired.” Tom smiled at her before slipping his hands around her hips. “We haven’t had a chance to be alone in days.”

“Has it really only been a few weeks since my death?”

He kissed down her neck. “Mm-hmm.” Harry inhaled when she felt his hands slid down to unfasten her outer robes.

“Tom…I’m trying to scheme.”

“No scheming while smooching.” He whispered this against her skin and caused her to shiver. Harry closed her eyes and opened her mouth to breathe, but her lungs still didn’t seem to get enough air. 

Turning her around, Tom cradled her face between his hands, staring at her eyes. “I want to try something, Harry, but you’ll have to lower your shields for it.”

Wariness filled her green eyes but she slowly complied. Trust didn’t come naturally to either of them, so Tom didn’t push or rush. “Say ‘Red’ if you want it to stop.” He made sure she tracked with him. “I will stop if you say ‘red’. Okay?”

“Alright, Tom.” He smiled slowly. 

“I personally call it Mental Sensation Loop.”

“MSL?”

“Eh, I’ll work on it.” He grinned at her and then pulled her into a kiss before pulling her mind against his as he slid his fingers under her blouse. He fed her mind what he was feeling, his emotions, the physical sensations of holding her in his arms, of pressing his body close to her own. Harry moaned and pulled him tighter against her, undulating slowly, as though in a slow dance. Tom smiled and moved his fingers across the smooth expanse of her back. 

Harry shivered as she felt his mind slip and coil around hers, as she felt his soul writhe around her own. 

He was under her, inside her, between her ribs, throbbing inside her head… She was…him. No her. They were together. 

When they pulled apart in mind and body, Harry stared at him, finding herself lying down beside him on her bed. His shirt was off and she was just in her bra. “Wow…”

“Yeah.” He smiled and then ducked his head and kissed her chest. “I like this. Why don’t you show this much skin usually?”

“I…don’t like it. I don’t like being-”

“Vulnerable?” Tom’s smile was a tad sharp. He knew what it was to be prickly around vulnerability.

“Yeah.”

“It’s fine. We’re only seventeen, and we have bigger things to be focusing on.” He sighed and then kissed her again. “But never doubt that I love you.” His dark eyes swallowed her. “I would burn the world for you.”

“I don’t want a burnt world, Tom.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his nose, prompting him to laugh. “I don’t want the world at my feet. I just want to be allowed to live my life and practice Necromancy and teach it to others without fear of being hunted.”

“Well, I’ll see that done.” He smiled at her. “Death Magic will be heralded as a new area of magic. You’ll be the most sought after woman in the world. The Headmistress of the New Academy of Magic.” He kissed her shoulder and whispered against her skin, “I have so many plans, Harry. So many ideas that simply have to work and make it through the doubters and sceptics.”

“They will, Tom. You’re cunning and clever.” She laughed and then stilled before jerking away and up. “Nagini!” The snake slithered up and hissed at Tom, who groaned.

“I’ll kill him.”

“What now?” Harry frowned.

“Oh nothing really. Draco’s just filled in Hermione on some of the stuff we found. And now she really wants to talk to you about it.” He rested his forehead against her chest. “No rest for the weary.”

“Well, I’m sure that we can pick up where we left off at a better time.” Harry extricated herself from both him and the bedsheets before picking up her clothes and donning them once more. “And Aberforth isn’t finding out about this.”

“Course not. Neither is Sirius. I don’t want to die young.”

“I don’t want you to die at all.” Harry left before he could reply. Tom groaned quietly as he regarded his erection.

“Dammit.”

Meanwhile, Harry’s own physical discomfort was much easier to hide (one of the blessings of being a woman). She met up with Hermione, who immediately grabbed her and pulled her to the side. “I don’t know about those other drugs they found, but I do know Ketamine. My parents talked about how it should be put under controlled substances, since the drug is getting out of hand, but Harry…” Hermione wetted her lips. “It’s a date rape drug. It’s becoming popular to drug addicts and rapists alike. The drug, once taken into the body- there are several ways to do it- can give the person a dream-like feeling and make it hard for them to move or process things in the real world around them. It alters them so drastically that they wouldn’t be bothered at all about being manhandled or otherwise touched and harmed.” Hermione swallowed and looked at her fearfully. “These other drugs must have a similar effect on the user or victim.”

“And the fact that Grindelwald is looking into this isn’t good. But why would he try this on Albus?” Harry frowned in confusion. “He’d have no reason to…”

“Harry, he wouldn’t. He’s already  _ got  _ Dumbledore under his control. You’re the only other person who poses a true threat to him, and alcohol affected you-”

“A large amount of it!”

“But it still affected you. You can die and come back, Harry, and he knows that now. So what if he gets the dosage wrong? You’ll bounce back from that and he can try again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys!  
> You really are the best! : D  
> Ink...


	9. The Unknown Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to show what others are going through in the war. This is where Dean learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is taken from canon that JKR wanted to put in but never found a way. If you want to learn more, then go and check out Pottermore to find out more about Dean Thomas and his family history. ; D  
> Thanks for all the comments and encouragement! It really means a lot to know everyone's enjoying this. : )  
> Ink...

Ignoring the anxiety bubbling in her gut about these drugs, Harry rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. “You’re jumping to the conclusion that he’s researching this for me. He might be looking into it for something else entirely.”

“And what else could he be looking into it for? Spells can be countered by you. Necromancy and Soul Occlumency protect you. Potions are broken down by your body quickly since you’re made more of magic now than ever, but your body still has the same human metabolic rates. You are still physically human. You simply can’t stay dead. Harry, he’s tried killing you, and now he’s going to try and capture you and torture you into giving into him! Severus and Dumbledore both said that when he finds out you’re immortal, he’s going to change tactics and try and capture you instead. Well, this is him trying!” Hermione waved the file in her face.

“And he will fail.”

“You can’t go to Paris. You’ll be walking right into his lair!”

Harry gave him a look. “As much as I love the boy, Blaise is no match for Grindelwald, and neither is Tom. Without me, none of you stand a chance should he track you down like he did with Tom’s group back in Sweden. We go together or not at all, and you and I both know we can’t afford to not go. No, Hermione.” Harry gave her friend a look. “My safety is second to the safety of Albus and the free countries. And don’t you dare tell Tom about this. He’ll get distracted with his worry for me and get himself killed.”

Hermione wilted and then nodded. “Alright.” Her eyes flashed. “But I’ll watch your back. No eating or drinking anything you don’t know the source of or didn’t see get made.”

Laughing now, Harry nodded. “Fine. Fine.”

~meanwhile: in Venice~

Neville swallowed and pulled Seamus into the shadows under the bridge as the acolytes marched over them. They had an entire barge full of Muggle Born children escaped from the school, and their families were with them. Lee grunted softly as he struggled to keep the boat from floating into view. Dean slipped over to help him. Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at Neville with wide eyes filled with terror. This was the boy’s first mission. Neville hated to admit it, but he was already becoming desensitized by the constant adrenaline and terror. 

They waited until the squad was passed before letting their boat drift once more along the strong current that Justin had created in the water. The boy was a wonder with Elemental spells. Neville breathed out slowly and continued to heal Seamus’ wound. The flesh rot curse had winged him, and Neville had been able to stop it in time from spreading, but he was still worried about infections. 

“Hold still.” Seamus nodded to him, eyes clenched tight against the pain. Neville unstoppered a bottle of dittany and dabbed some on. 

Dean swallowed and spoke up. “The halfway house, dead ahead.” Some of the children were crying softly. Neville hissed at them.

“Shut up! Sound travels over water!” He was glad to hear nothing after that. Looking around, he took a steady breath before continuing to tend Seamus. Seamus studied him as the pain slowly faded back under his threshold. 

“You’ve changed, Nev. How many missions have you been on now?” His voice was a harsh whisper.

“As a medic? About nine.” Neville bandaged the wound and exhaled. “As a fighter…twelve.” He looked at the moonless sky and swallowed. “Being a medic has opened my eyes to…so much shit. Aurors are being torn apart out there on the main battlefield, Seamus.” He looked at his steady hands and snorted quietly. “Didn’t always used to have steady hands. Nearly killed my first patient. Explosive spells going off around me as I was trying to keep his guts from falling out of his body.” Neville swallowed again and then stood up and helped Dean tie the boat up. 

After watching the families and children thank them hurriedly before rushing to grab a stealth key, Dean pulled his shirt off and mopped his face and neck. “Can’t wait to get back to Hogwarts and take a bath. An actual bath. How long have we been in Italy?” The families vanished swiftly behind him.

Lee scoffed. “Five days, eight hours, and twenty-four minutes.” He gave his comrades a smirk. “Not that I’m counting.”

Shaking his head, Seamus rested down slowly onto a straw mat in the corner of the shack on the fishing wharf. He looked out the window and kept an eye on the guards in the newly constructed towers above. “A Potter cargo ship will be docking in an hour. We get aboard that while the guards are changing posts.”

Neville nodded. He knew their plan. Exhaling, Neville looked on as the last of the students vanished. “Hope the Snatchers won’t find them.”

“Hate those guys.” Lee’s face grew dark. “The best trackers in the world and they use their abilities to hunt down Grindelwald’s escaped prisoners. Monsters.” 

Looking up from his backpack, Dean grunted. “Us boarding that ship came just in time. We were running out of supplies.” 

“Hopefully the crew will have something for us.” Justin stretched slowly.

“Preferably something warm.” Seamus shivered against the wall. Neville hurriedly cast a warmth charm around him. Lee chuckled. 

“You’ve really gotten better at those spells and charms, Nev. You used to be scared of your own wand.” Neville laughed and nodded before cracking his neck and checking the time. 

“In a twisted way, this blasted war has allowed me to grow up.”

“Some people improve under pressure and become like diamonds.” Dean swallowed. “That’s what my mum says my dad always quoted.”

“Say, are you a Muggle Born?” Seamus looked at him with a pain tight face. Neville cursed his inability to heal the muscles that were going through infarction. He’d bring more potions with him next time.

“I never talked about it because I don’t know.” Dean pulled his shirt back on, and moved past Seamus to the window. The guards were going to change soon. He could see the cargo ship coming into port. “There she is. The  _ Blue Gull. _ Damn, she’s grungy and bulky.” Dean gave his team a grin. “And I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” They shared a laugh. Dean looked at Neville. “Can Seamus walk?”

“The muscles affected are along his torso, so he’ll be able to walk, but someone will have to help him. Running is out of the question.” Seamus clenched his teeth as he used the wall to pull himself up and look at Dean.

“I’ll run if and when the situation calls for it, Dean.”

Lee watched these boys- young men now- straighten things up for the next group of refugees coming in the next day with Michael’s team. These kids weren’t kids any longer. Suddenly, Lee looked at his hands, recalling when he had to snap an acolyte’s neck to stop her from sounding the alarm at the school. He wasn’t the same either. Lee wetted his lips.  _ I don’t remember the last time I laughed. _

Dean spoke up softly. “They’re searching her now.” He motioned for Justin to steady Seamus. 

The only non-Gryffindor in their team was actually a replacement for Parvati who died during their last mission in infiltrating the munitions factory in Austria. Though she died after she provided them with vital intel. Grindelwald was planning on making potion filled grenades and bullets, taking that traitor Snape’s ideas and putting them to lethal use.  They had a sample of the potions Grindelwald was using, hoping that they could create counter potions but Dean didn’t hold his breath. He had seen what those potions could do. He’d still have nightmares of seeing Parvati lose all the water in her body slowly and turn into cracked statue before blowing apart in the wind. 

“Dean!” Snapping out of it, Dean looked at Neville, who was studying him. “You were nearly breaking your wand in half.”

Cursing to himself, Dean knew he shouldn’t have thought about that stuff. As a medic, Neville had the power to declare someone unfit for action until further notice. His near trigger was going to be reported now.  “I’m fine, just thinking about…Parv.” Everyone grimaced. 

Neville swallowed. “She died heroically.” She had run to them and insisted on telling them what she had found inside the facility even while her body was losing water and drying out. The pain must have been unbearable, but she kept talking, even managed to give them the grenade and bullet she had stolen. 

Dean pulled out her wand and stared at it. She wanted her family to have it. “I should have-“

“Shut up.” Neville’s gaze was dark and intense. “It’s all on Grindelwald. All of this is on him. Don’t you dare shoulder the blame.”

Dean swallowed and then looked up when Seamus called out quietly, “They’ve finished searching the ship. How soon till the guards change?”

Calling up the time, Dean wetted his lips. “Twenty minutes.”

“Nap time then.” Lee grunted and then pushed his jacket under this head like a makeshift pillow. He was out. 

Seamus laughed tightly. “That guy could sleep through a bombing.”

“Has slept through a bombing,” Dean’s voice was grimly filled with amusement. “Don't forget Lucerne. The entire market place in that magical community was pockmarked, and he slept straight through it. Lucky bastard.”

Neville closed his eyes before pushings his lungs to work. That had been when he had been assigned to this team after he finished his medic training on the front lines under the supervision of a battle medic. When he ‘graduated’ (really meant when he was needed badly in another location) he joined Dean’s group at Lucerne and worked infiltration and extraction. They were a smugglers group. That was Dean's expertise. He'd never failed a mission. 

“How’s your family?” He looked at Dean, wanting to get the boy’s mind off of Parvati and the war. 

Dean smiled. “Safe in the heart of England.” He frowned suddenly. “The Nazis were funded and pushed by Grindelwald. Do you think,” Dean stared at the silent group, “that he’ll begin another blitz bombing?” 

Neville closed his eyes and shuddered. “We’ll deal with that when we have to, Dean. You know that. Seamus, open it up. Time for another batch of anti-infection spells.”

“Joy.” Seamus gasped when his wound was jostled, tears sprung up in his eyes. “Shit…that sure does sting.” His laugh was more of a gasp.

“I sometimes wonder if my father was Muggle Born or Pureblood.” Dean’s comment came from nowhere. Justin laughed bitterly.

“You’re not missing much. Try explaining the magic war to two Muggle parents who want you to go to university instead of a war they can't see.”

“Heard Hermione wiped herself from her parents’ minds.” Lee swallowed. “That takes guts.”

“Damn.” Justin frowned and thought about it. He couldn’t imagine doing that. “That takes more than guts. She’s…” He trailed off when all four Lions turned and looked at him, suddenly reminding him that these guys practically worshipped their leaders. “Zealous.” 

Seamus nodded and then gave him a smile. “Hermione is intense. We don't fault you for being put off by it.” 

“Imagine trying learning from her.” Neville chuckled. “Her group will be more prepared than Riddle’s.”

Lee snorted from his position on the bed. “Don’t be too sure, my friend. Tom Riddle is a bastard, but his team has the most successes and assassinations on record from all other spy teams.”

Steadying his wand hand, Neville swallowed and then looked down. “I heard they were going to ask the hat to start sorting the kids on the group types instead of houses, depends on how long this war lasts.” 

"That would be a more efficient way to do it." Lee propped himself up via his elbow and studied the group. “Do you want this war to last?”

Justin looked at him in horror. “No!” Dean shook his head. Neville didn't answer. The others would hate him for the answer in his heart.

War was what made him wanted, important. He was a medic. He was maturing faster than others. He was looked to for help, advice. Ducking his head, Neville swallowed.  _ I’m a monster. _ He spoke up quietly, “what will come will come. It’ll only hurt us if we worry about the future.”

They all nodded and tensed when Seamus checked the time. He frowned. “That’s wrong. Their shift isn’t done yet. Why are they changing guards so soon?”

Dean grunted. “Doesn't matter, we have to move.” He put Parvati’s wand away and then slipped out of the fishing house first. The others followed him quickly and silently. They edged down the docks, keeping mostly in the shadows. Dean exhaled slowly, wiping his hands in his trousers. They were so close to being safe, so close. But anything could happen.  _ The password is ‘the last enemy that shall be destroyed is’, and then they say death. If they don’t then things will get messy. _ Dean really hoped they said death. 

Dean saw the crew of the ship looking out for them without being obvious. Wetting his lips, Dean raised his hand to motion Seamus to be put aboard first.

“Halt!” 

Heart in his mouth, Dean turned fast and looked at Justin. “Bubblehead charm, both you and Seamus, into the water. Here, get these onto the ship!” He shoved the grenade and bullet into his hands.

“What about-”

“No time now man! Go!” Dean pushed both Justin and Seamus into the water and then he, Lee, and Neville bolted down the docks away from the ship and the other two. Neville huffed as he ran. 

“Considering I’m the medic, I think I should have gone with the wounded.”

“They have a medic in the ship, and I’m afraid that before this chase is over, we might need you more.” Dean grabbed Lee and Neville and pushed then into a random alley before disillusioning himself and the others. The guards- clearly acolytes- paused at the mouth of the alley and looked around with a lumos spell independently floating along. 

“I saw then turn here.” The woman’s voice was electronic as though she was speaking through a fan. She was using a translation spell.

_ They’re speaking in the translation. That means they’re Snatchers, not local guards, shit. That’s actually worse. _ Dean gripped Lee and Neville tightly, squeezing their arms in Muggle Morse Code. It had actually been Tom Riddle’s idea to use it since the majority of the acolytes that followed Grindelwald were Purebloods or magic raised Half Bloods. They wouldn’t know it.  He squeezed out:  _ Snatchers not guards _ .

The three Snatchers slowly made their way passed them, but Dean knew it was only a matter of time before they would sense and track their magical scent. That’s what made those who became Snatchers so dangerous. They all had to have the ability of tracking a magical scent in order to become a Snatcher. 

Dean appeared behind the three and raised his wand, dropping his disillusionment spell while he did so. “Incarcerous!” The cobblestones transformed into stone chains that wrapped around their bodies.

Neville snarled, “Langlock!” 

Lee stepped forward. “They’ve scented us, D.”

“I know.” Dean hated this part. He nodded to Lee before turning away.

“I know your scent.” Lee faltered when one of the Snatchers spoke up. He was able to break Neville’s spell, which was impressive, considering how strong Neville’s spellwork had become.

Dean turned and looked at the man. “Oh?”

“D, don't engage.” Lee’s warning was interrupted by the man’s harsh laugh. 

“I don’t know yours specifically, but I knew your father’s well enough.” Dean went very still. The man snorted. “It was back during the war in the seventies. I was just a kid then. I actually thought your daddy was pretty impressive, taking on seven acolytes, two of which were Necromancers! He took them all on, not a single wound was landed in him. But…” The man chuckled. “He didn’t see me, or he didn’t think a kid was dangerous. His mistake. I was given the order to kill him because he knew a secret of the Dark Lord’s. He was going to tell the ministry, and we couldn’t let that happen.” Lee gave a warning shout, but the man acted before any of them could. With a bombarda spell followed quickly by a disarming spell, the man had knocked all three of them down and disarmed Dean. “I tagged him with the Killing Curse from behind, dear boy. He never had a chance against me, and neither will you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Ink...


	10. Life on Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberforth gets some action (not that kind) and Severus questions his life choices. Meanwhile, Harry and Tom's team, along with Hermione start planning their infiltration into the French Ministry.

Dean didn’t even have a chance to think,  _ This is it, I’m going to die.  _ It happened too quickly.

Jerking at the warm liquid gushing all over him, Dean stared on in horror as suddenly the man looming over him no longer had a head. Distantly, he could hear it fall to the stone ground beside him. The body of the Snatcher began to crumple to the ground, and Dean saw Neville breathe out harshly, standing behind the falling corpse with a double headed axe that was slowly morphing back into…his wand?

Lee straightened slowly, eyes wide. “Neville?”

“Sorry.” Nev flinched slightly, looking at the now bloody Dean. “That was really violent. I just…he was going to kill you. I couldn’t let him do that.”

“Mate, you transfigured your wand!” Lee couldn’t care less about the corpse, this was war after all. “Not even McGonagall can transfigure her own wand!” 

“How did you do that?” Dean scrambled up and grabbed his wand, eyeing the other prisoners closely before focusing on Neville, who shrugged. 

“Just happened. I didn’t think beyond needing a weapon to stop him from killing you with.”

Lee spoke with awe in his voice. “I’ve heard about how some wizards have such a close connection to their wands that the wand picks up intent better than others would and acts almost on the wizard’s instinct. To protect others or themselves, like casting spells on its own with barely a formed thought from the caster…never thought I’d see it happen though. That’s amazing, Nev!” Lee absently cut the throats of the Snatchers before cleaning Dean up. “Ship leaves in ten minutes, better get back.”

Dean stared at the head of the man who killed his father. His father had died a hero and no one had been there to see it or hear his last words. His father died because of a coward’s attack from behind. Dean swallowed,  _ it’s done. He’s dead. Dad’s been avenged. _ “Thanks, Neville. I owe you.” The boy ducked his head and gave him a smile. 

“You’d do the same.”

They hurried back to the ship and slipped aboard without another incident. 

~at that moment~

Grunting as he left himself into the house in Godric’s Hollow, Aberforth took a moment to look at the empty place. He had been running himself ragged, picking up the search in Greenland immediately after his three back to back missions in India all the while Harry investigated Paris. But there was nothing in Greenland. No sign of life, and no sign of magical glamour hiding a massive headquarters. No underground bunker, and on top of that, those drugs Tom and his team found were troubling. Too many questions and not enough answers. Aberforth pulled off his scarf and then frowned when there was no one to pick it up for him. 

“Stinky?” He frowned when the Elf didn’t answer. Narrowing his eyes, Aberforth slipped out his wand and looked around slowly.

The moment he stepped into the hall, he snapped his wand up and blasted Severus Snape and seven other lapdogs of the German swine out through the veranda windows. Shadow traveling there, he thinly sliced one woman with his shadows while snapping his fingers and turning another man into dust. He fired off three spells in rapid succession all the while using his Death Magic. “Defodio!” The man’s throat was ripped open. “Confringo!” The woman’s skull exploded. “Incendia Tria!” The man screamed only briefly before he was ash. Ducking, Aberforth avoided the Killing Curse from Severus and shot the man a look. Both men knew that Aberforth was immortal, but still, the Killing Curse was a bit rude.  Flipping, Aberforth narrowed his eyes and then hissed out, “Fiendfyre!” In the form of rearing horses, the fire chased the three remaining acolytes out of the side garden of the house. One man didn’t run fast enough and when he tried to disapparate, he was burned alive in transit. Severus and the other man escaped by the skin of their teeth. 

Vanishing the flames, Aberforth looked at the burnt garden and the broken veranda double doors. Groaning, he waved his hand and wandlessly repaired the doors. The garden would have to wait. Tiredly, he reset the wards, adding more to them before going in search of his Elf.  He found a very pissed off Stinky tied and gagged in the pantry’s top shelf. Stinky wanted to go after the ‘hoodlums’ with his best castiron frying pan, but Aberforth convinced him that making Ab some tea was a much better choice for the evening.

“Younger Master has had bad travels, sir?” Stinky looked at him with concern as he poured the tea before floating it to Aberforth.

“You could say that.” Aberforth swallowed some of the soothing liquid and stared at the family portrait he had found in the attic and set above the fireplace. It was magic and captured the rare moment when the Dumbledores had truly been happy. Why Albus had shoved it away into the deepest corner of the attic, Ab didn’t know. His brother confused him a lot. Spouting words about love and forgiveness and family, but then hating the sight of his own, finding it difficult to express love to Ab, and falling in love with one of the worst human beings on the Earth. 

Yes, Aberforth didn’t understand his brother one moment. Rubbing his face tiredly, Aberforth bent over slightly and tried to quell his rising grief and panic.  _ But that doesn’t mean I don’t want him back desperately. He’s the only brother I have. He’s the only family I have left. I can’t…I have to get him back! I have to! _

~Paris~

Gellert looked up with interest that quickly grew into irritation when he realized that only two (badly bruised and ruffled at that) of his acolytes returned out of eight. “I take it Aberforth Dumbledore put up a fight?”

“My lord! He can do what you can do! With shadows! He cut Antonia to pieces! While using his wand for proper spells! We were not prepared for that level of power!” Rabastan Lestrange swallowed thickly, eyes wide. 

Standing sharply, Gellert looked at Severus. “Show me!”  Allowing the man to see the entire fight without a filter, Severus kept everything else muffled and away from the Dark Lord’s focus. Gellert pulled away from his scanning when he had seen enough. “She taught him too…Aberforth has always been a thorn in my side, but to find that he has this amount of firepower…” Gellert started pacing, struggling through his visions and his thoughts. He’d have to confer with Evette again, but-

“First Albus, then her godfather, and Aberforth…then Riddle…who else knows the arts and secrets? Who else knows the magic of Death?” Gellert scowled faintly. “There’s nothing for it. Fight fire with fire.” He turned and looked at Severus. “Go Rabastan. Get those wounds seen to. Severus, you as well, then return to my office the moment you’re presentable.”

“Yes, my lord.” They both bowed. Gellert sat on the corner of his desk and thought hard. “Bellatrix, Severus, and Narcissa…who else?”

Meanwhile, Snape cursed the fact that the Dark Lord was now making other people involved in his old mission of killing Aberforth. Before, during the ‘cold war’ part of this blasted altercation, Snape could have cited witnesses and his cover as a spy in order to not fight Aberforth, but now that everyone knew he was a servant of the Dark Lord, Severus could no longer put things off. There was a very large bounty on Aberforth’s head, and Severus was no longer in charge of the man’s assassination. He had to warn him. Harry was in Paris somewhere, or heading to Paris, and Aberforth was a sitting duck while Black was who knew where. Minerva couldn’t be reached at the moment.  Severus cursed quietly and then hurried into the Dark Lord’s office the moment his wounds were healed. Narcissa was just arriving and so was Bellatrix. 

“You three are powerful. Extremely so. Also, you are loyal, have never flinched or faltered in any assignment or order I have given you. You have served me well, and I’m grateful.” Gellert smiled at them. “I fully plan to pay you back in full for your services. Starting now. You are to become my newest Necromancer acolytes, trained solely by me. When you have passed my training, you will each take one acolyte of your own and train them. Then when they have passed my tests, you will take new acolytes while they take their own. And so on. Does this make sense to you?”

“We are honored, my lord!” Bellatrix bowed to him, eyes wide and filled with awe.

Severus felt sick.  _ I have to play this carefully. I can’t be too sloppy and weak or else he will get irritated and investigate. I can’t be too quick to understand concepts, else he will become suspicious. Damn. This won’t be fun. _

“First class starts now.” Gellert smiled at them before forming shadow cushions and sitting on one. Severus was thrown. “Now, to best understand Death Magic, which is all about making the impossible possible and the intangible tangible, you must first focus on your surroundings. You must learn to extend your awareness to the magic around you. Miss Potter knows how to access and locate a person’s energy from their soul. The secrets of that art are still lost to me. Until I find that out, I have been forced to rely on tracing the person’s magic instead. It is like a copy of it with less quality.”

Bellatrix was listening to the Dark Lord with avid interest Severus adopted a suitably interested expression. As the lesson progressed though, he was stunned to see the similarities between both Harry and the Dark Lord’s teaching styles. They were like two sides of the same coin.  _ Wouldn’t she be pleased to hear that. I believe she’d skin me. _ Severus pushed aside his amusement and performed the tasks set before him and animated the bones of the rat on his ‘third try’. 

When the lessons were done, Severus gathered his notes and moved to leave but-

“Just a moment, Severus.” Gellert smiled at the suddenly nervous man. “Don’t worry. I’m not angry.” The door closed behind Narcissa, but she did pause to give her friend a worried look before Bellatrix pulled her away. Smirking, Gellert nodded. “Planning on acting on that, Severus? I do believe Narcissa cares a great deal for you.”

“My lord, I never mean to be rude, but if that were true, then Narcissa would need glasses.” Severus arched an eyebrow. “I do not delude myself into thinking that I am even a quarter as handsome as you, my lord. With my complexion, hair, and face…I am not at all attractive.”

Gellert studied him and then chuckled. “I remember when you first came to my rallies back in the late seventies. You were thin, pale, and shaking like a leaf when you stepped through my fire. But you passed, and you have continued to pass through, with flying colors, I might add.” He glanced at Severus. “You served by Albus’ side for over a decade, but you haven’t faltered at all under his charisma, and he does have charisma.” Waving his hand, Gellert exhaled. “I’m straying from the topic I asked you to stay back for.” He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, grinning at Severus. “You learn very quickly, Severus. I’m impressed already with your ability and hard work. I look forward to more progress from you.”

“Thank you, my lord. It is simply because you are a good teacher.” Severus bowed low and then faltered when the Dark Lord snorted.

“Please. I’m impatient and rude and harsh when I have to repeat myself. I make a horrible teacher. Don’t flatter me with obvious lies. Well, you can leave now. Return tomorrow at this time for the next lesson.”  Severus bowed again and then hurried out, sweating like a stuck hog.  _ Bloody brilliant. _ The last thing he wanted was to stand out in a class of three people!

~one day later, also in Paris~

Harry slid down the slanted roof and into the back garden of the empty row house they were camping out in. Well, Hermione had placed her new project in an empty closet and they climbed into Hermione’s new project.

Tom looked around the giant house they were in. “I can’t believe we’re in a backpack in a house in Paris.”

Grinning, Hermione nodded. “Once all allied countries are filled with refugees and can’t receive anymore, I plan on proposing backpack cities. This one backpack could house about ten families.”

“And the wards are working?” Harry climbed down the ladder from the mouth of the backpack and into the living room where the front door was supposed to be.

Hermione gave her an affronted look. “Of course they’re working. The backpack will be completely unnoticed and if it is noticed, no one will be able to pick it up while someone else is inside, unless the backpack recognizes that it’s one of us.”

Assuaged, Harry gave Hermione a bright smile and then dashed off to where the dining room was. Dobby was coming with them because he refused to let them go anywhere without an Elf to help them in cooking and cleaning (“Mistress Harry can’t be trusting any strange foreign Elf to do what Dobby can do!!”). 

Tom looked up from his spot at the dining table. He was looking over the tuxedo he had bought with Sirius (who knew exactly what high-class fashions were in but purposefully never dressed after the trends). The French Ministry was throwing a huge gala in celebration for Bastille Day which was in four days. It was a costume and mask ball, perfect for their mission, so Harry had put off the job until the gala, which also meant that Ron would be healed up enough to join them. So, that was good. He wouldn’t have to miss anything after all.

Looking at the calendar, July 10th… Harry shook her head slowly. Tom noticed her trepidation and snorted. “Not ready for the infiltration?”

Harry swallowed and shook her head again. “The last time I went to a ball, it didn’t turn out so well for me.” Tom assumed she was referring to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. She wasn’t. She was talking about her night in Bern…with Gellert.

“Well, you’ll be fine. If we weren’t supposed to keep under the radar, I would say you’d knock them all on their arses with your beauty.” Tom stood up and then helped her with her chair, hands sliding down her arms after she sat down. He kissed her neck and then her jaw before speaking softly, “But remember, save a waltz for me.”

She laughed softly. “That’s actually a waltz title.”

“I know.” He kissed her cheek and then sat down beside her, waving his hand and folding his tux back into the box. He winked at her. “The Waltz You Saved For Me.”

Hermione walked into the room. “What did you see?”

“Nothing. This house has a clear view of the entrance to the French Ministry. No one but the regular workers and officials have come and gone.”  Tom huffed. “They probably have a back entrance, or are able to disapparate on Ministry ground as they are acolytes of Grind-”

“Don’t say his name. They’ve put a taboo on it.” They all jumped when they saw Ron enter the room. He nodded to Harry. “Severus just reported in when I was getting updated on your mission with the Headmistress.” He sat down and began dishing out some food as he talked. “A lot has happened.” He looked at them all and then spoke quietly, “Dean and his team returned. Neville’s created a new form of magic, Wand Transfiguration. How he did it is still being investigated by McGonagall. Dean has a sample of the potion grenade and bullet that Severus warned us would be developed.”

“Good. At least we have a sample to work with now.” Harry toyed with her grapes. “What else?”

“Severus knows for a fact that the Headmaster is in the Ministry of Paris. But the security will be really tight. He can’t help us either.”

Tom frowned sharply. They had been relying on having an inside man. “Whyever not?!”

“He’s been ordered to Greenland with Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lord-” Ron made a face about calling him that, “won’t be at the gala either, at least not the first half of it.”

“Well, there’s that at least, but why are the four of them going off to Greenland?” Harry looked at Ron intently. “Did Severus tell you where it is, and why the Dark Lord always goes there?” Everyone leaned in to hear Ron's response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I love writing BAMF character scenes. Aberforth is pretty awesome, when he's not being all moody and morose. ; D  
> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment if you've got the time, I love hearing feedback! : )  
> Ink...


	11. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron shares secrets, and Albus...asks a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I had Tom say 'You-Know-Who'! ; D  
> Ink...

Ron grinned and leaned forward. “This is where it gets really interesting. Apparently Regulus Black was right. There  _ is  _ a fortress under the Fidelius Charm- Severus not being the Secret Keeper- in Greenland. It belonged to Dark Witch Morgause back during the war between Morgana and Arthur. The myths aren’t very clear about her, but some say she’s the half-sister of Morgana. Others say she is the mother of Sir Gewain.” Ron shrugged. “Whatever is what I say. What matters is that she was a Necromancer too, taught by Morgana in exchange for Morgause to teach her advanced magic with a wand.”

“And?”

“The Dark Lord took up residence there when he’s found something new in Necromancy. That’s where he squirrels everything away. The thing about the castle, which is named in the Celtic language for some reason-”

“Arthurian Britannica didn’t speak English at all. The English we now have came from the Anglos and the Saxons from  _ Germany _ . Arthur probably spoke a very old version of Celtic. After the Anglos and the Saxons invaded those people from Arthur’s time fled to France where the language change once more-”

“Yes, thank you, Hermione, but I don’t think we need to know the entire history of a dead language,” Tom smirked at the woman, who huffed. Harry waved at Ron to continue his report.

Ron eyed his girlfriend and then continued. “It’s named ‘Castle of Death’ in whatever language, and is where the Dark Lord hides away when he wants to be alone or wants to practice his skills and discoveries, and this is the kicker. He’s training Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Severus Snape to become his next Necromancer Acolytes.”

Harry gaped at Ron. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Merlin’s tits!”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh softly. Hermione frowned. “While I trust Severus to be able to hold his own in this and keep under the radar, what prompted Grin- you know who- to do this?”

Ron’s grin faded. “Aberforth was ambushed by acolytes, but he held his own and pushed them back, killing over half the group, but he was forced to show his abilities in Necromancy to them. I guess the Dark Lord didn’t like how many people on Harry’s side she was teaching. Sirius Black, Tom Riddle, Abeforth Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore. And those are the only ones he knows about, according to Snape.” Ron bit into his roll.

Tom looked at Harry. “It’s good and bad. Severus won’t be inside, but neither will our biggest worry be at the gala either.”

“I don’t like it. The Dark Lord wouldn’t leave the Headmaster alone in a building filled with partying people. Anything could happen, and he is not one to be careless.” Hermione looked at Harry also. “This could be a trap for you.”

“And if it is? What are we supposed to do about this one chance we have with Dumbledore being unguarded by the Dark Lord?” Tom shot Hermione a look. “I think we should risk it and just watch our backs.”

Hermione shot Tom a glare. “We shouldn’t go in alone.”

“We won’t be.” Ron spoke up. “Blaise just got back. He, Draco, Theo, and Daphne will be joining us.” Hermione looked marginally relieved at that news. Tom smirked and then turned to Harry.

“What do you think?”

“I think our food is getting cold.” Harry huffed and started eating her mashed potatoes. “We have four days. They’ll be arriving when?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Then we have three days with them to prepare for this job. That’s all that matters. We won’t focus on what ifs and such beyond making backup plans.” She stole Tom’s turkey and ate it before he could stop her. Nagini popped her head up and snatched his cheese cubes (she strangely liked them).

“Oi! Oi! I’m being ambushed!”  Ron snickered at his brother’s plight but gave no help. Tom scowled mockingly and guarded his food from the scavengers. “You have your own! Both of you!”

Laughing, Harry kissed Tom’s cheek but found her hand snagged by Tom right when she was trying to steal his bread roll from his plate. He gave her a look, and she blushed.  “Worth a shot.” 

Lightly smacking her hand, Tom grabbed his food and moved across the table away from the thieves and sat beside Ron instead. Hermione looked torn between being exasperated and amused.  They continued eating dinner and then went their separate ways. Harry, of course, went to her den and stared at the map that was magically linked to the one in the Headmaster office. Anything that happened on that one, happened to this one. Tom followed her. 

“Mexico’s fallen. The magical government’s been overrun, and the Muggle government is experiencing massive staff turnover rates. Just like in all the other countries. The MACUSA will have to be warned.” Harry closed her eyes and bowed her head slowly, resting her fists against the desk’s top. “This is hellish.”

“Who are replacing the Muggles?”

“Muggle Born sympathists. There are enough thinking that the Statutes should be torn down, so they can tell their families the truth, so they can marry whoever they want, so they can fight back against the Muggles who would dare to call them freaks.”

Tom sighed and rested his hands on her hips. “Does this help you?”

“What?”

“Does staring at the map help you”

“No…” Harry twisted around and buried her face into his chest. “Tom…every death of every fighter kills a little bit more of me too. The Underworld is filling up with people and…and I feel like they’re all blaming me. Why am I letting this continue?”

“You’re not letting anything happen, Harry. You’re fighting against him with every breath in your body. You’re powerful, but you’re not all-powerful. You shouldn’t think that you have to be. That’s unhealthy.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re doing what you can, and that’s all you can think about. Should think about. “Do the next thing and move on and focus on what you can do.”

Harry closed her eyes and hoped that one day she wouldn’t feel like she was covered in filth and blood. “By the way, Tom?”

“Hmm?” He kissed her temple. “What is it?”

“Your soul has lightened.”

He blinked at her in surprise, and then he laughed softly. “I’m glad to hear it. Must have been me saving that orphanage in Tokyo two weeks ago.”

She snorted and then kissed his lips lightly. “I’m exhausted.”

“So am I.” He guided her to her bedroom and then paused at the doorway. “Harry, I was thinking…”

“A dangerous pass time.” She grinned at him cheekily. Tom loved seeing that smile on her face. 

“Oh shush.” He kissed her nose and then nodded towards the bed behind her. “We can wait until we’re married. I don’t want you to think that I’m silently judging you. Actually, my libido isn’t very high. Not like Ron’s or Draco’s. I hear their thoughts in the middle of the night sometimes, and I get very scarred, but I never have those thoughts. Not often and only about you. Sometimes Ron notices other women, but I…” Tom waved his hand. “That doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that I would much prefer you in my arms asleep or reading a book to you, instead of just having sex. I just wanted you to know that I have no real pressing need in that area. I think it has to do with the potion.” Tom grimaced. He hated talking about how he was born. Harry smiled at him softly, tears pricking her eyes. His initial worry about crossing an unknown line was silenced when she kissed him slowly and lovingly. 

“Thank you, Tom.” With that, she smiled at him once more before closing the door behind her. 

Tom smiled absently as he picked up Nagini and walked into his own room. He was glad that his decision to tell her the truth was the right one. Sitting down on his bed, Tom smoothed his hand over the pin that she had given him a long time ago. One of the first gifts she had given him after telling him the whole truth about herself.  Setting the pin aside, Tom started getting ready for bed while Nagini coiled in on herself on a chair by the smokeless friendfyre in the fireplace. The flames bathed the room in blue. He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. What he told Harry was true. He had never masturbated. Never actively found those thoughts attractive or worthwhile. Sure, he daydreamed about having Harry at his side, but it was primarily the emotional attraction that he held for her, not physical... 

He had never really…  Tom lowered his hand and then paused before looking at Nagini.  _ “Nagini, go to the fireplace in the library.” _

Rearing her head, Nagini blinked at him slowly. “ _Master wants to have some time alone?”_ Tom didn’t know how she did it with the sound of hissing, but she was definitely leering at him. Refusing to flush, Tom chose to send her a dark glare instead. Laughing in her snake sort of way, Nagini slithered out of the room through the little snake flap door that Harry had put in for Tom’s room. The sight made him smile suddenly. Harry acted all careless and distant, but she really did think of every comfort for her loved ones and friends.

Laying back down, Tom closed his eyes and touched himself slowly. He hadn’t really done this before (make that never), so the sensation of feeling his hand rubbing his dick was strange.  Suddenly, everything felt wrong to him. Removing his hand, Tom twisted around and scowled at his lamp. He didn’t like it.  _ Just how broken am I? How much did that blasted Love Potion wreck my life before I was even born? _ The thought made him sick.  _ I wonder if the Muggles have a name for it, and if they do, then I wonder if they have any Muggle drugs to help me? Would Snape have a potion that could balance me? _ Tom twisted around again and stared at the wall. His thoughts plagued him all night long. 

~that same night in that same city~

Albus stilled when he heard the door unlatch from the outside. Gellert smiled at him and then took his head, eyes dropping to the still open wound on his love’s shoulder blade.  No words were exchanged as Gellert took him out of their room and down the stairs. Albus studied his surroundings.

“There will be a party tomorrow.” The silence was broken by Gellert. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to attend it until the latter half, but I know how much you care for parties and galas. You will be escorted here to watch. Later, we can dance when I return.” Gellert laughed softly as a memory came to him. “Like we did under that cherry tree. Remember? I had an entire music recording sphere of waltzes and polkas. Music has certainly taken a downward turn with this…what is it called?” Gellert scowled. “Rock and Roll and  _ Rap _ .” He shuddered. 

“Rap?” Albus frowned. “I have heard of Rock and Roll but…Rap is entirely new to me.”

“It apparently came out a few decades ago.” Gellert rolled his eyes and then showed Albus the decorations. 

“What’s the occasion?” Albus continued to look around.

“Bastille Day.”

“Ah, we’re in France then.”

Gellert faltered and then burst out laughing. “I am a fool.” He bent over and kissed Albus’ cheek, but only because Albus turned his head to not let it be his lips. Gellert studied him and then hummed softly. “Dance with me now?”  Albus stopped walking and stared at him. They were completely alone in the ballroom. Gellert smiled and then flicked his hand and the phonograph in the corner started playing. 

“I don’t want to dance with you.”

“Hmm?” Gellert smirked suddenly. “Then why are you swaying to the music, my love?”

Albus looked flustered, but only for a split second. That was still enough for Gellert, who swept him into a fast waltz,  _ The Merry Widow _ . Albus gasped at the suddenness of the action. Not giving him a chance to object, Gellert grinned at him and kept his hands strictly where they should be, but he pulled Albus’ body very close against his own- as much as the waltz allowed for- and led Albus through the steps, dancing with his beloved effortlessly.

“You once told me that dancing with me was dancing on clouds.”

“We were children. Half of the words I said and wrote were overly romantic slosh.”

“Not to me.” Gellert’s eyes were dark with desire. “To me, they were food and light and life. I lived for your praise, Albus.” He slid his lips against Albus’ hair, “I still do.”

They spun and danced around the floor, moving along to the enchanting and strange music floating from the phonograph. When the song ended, Gellert slid his hand along Albus’ hair and pushed some behind his love’s ear. “Do you remember the night I taught you the Leandler?”

Albus’ cheeks stained with red at the memory. “Yes.”

“We gave each other our virginity that night.”

“Ha, as if you were a virgin.”

“I was!” Gellert gave him a hurt look. “I did a lot of research on it, as I did with any subject I wasn’t familiar with, but the thought of becoming so vulnerable to another in that way frightened me, Albus. I gifted you my virginity in that cramped bedroom of yours.”  Albus tried to pull his hand free of Gellert’s, but the blond didn’t let him go. Instead, he pulled him closer.  “Don’t walk away from me, Albus. Please.” Gellert pulled him into a kiss, one marked with desperation to remain close. It stole Albus’ oxygen from his lungs, leaving him gasping when they broke apart. Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’. “I have always loved you, even when you sent me away, I craved your warmth and comfort as I slept cold and alone each night during my search for the rest of the Hallows. I would find something funny and turn to tell you, only to find you were not there.”

Albus exhaled and then turned his head to the side, trying to breathe. “Please let me go.”  Gellert slumped slightly but did as the man requested. He even took a step back, hands behind his back. Albus refused to let on that he felt cold then, the chill seeping into his bones.

“Albus-”

“The Leandler has always been what you considered ‘our song’, true?”

“Yes-”

“Then why dance it with Harriet Potter?” His voice was a tad sharper than he had tried for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is slipping away from me


	12. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert has a realization and laughs at his good fortune. Albus is terrified of what he feels. How can he- who has touted True Love- experience something so wrong as this? Is there something wrong with him? There must be, and he will do everything he can to avoid facing the truth...or accepting Gellert's temptations. Immortality or no, Albus knows his soul is damned, for he loves a forbidden fruit.

Gellert looked thrown. “She told you about our dance?!”

“Yes.” Albus faced him fully. “Why did you dance that with her? Why did you dance with her at all?”

Chuckling, Gellert shoved his hands into his pockets then and grinned at Albus. “Jealous?”

“Not at all. I’m worried for her. To have someone as disreputable as you noticing her in anything less than-”

“Oh Albus, we both know that you’re…” Gellert broke off and studied Albus. “No. You really aren’t jealous. Are you?”

Albus turned sharply and moved towards the stairs that would lead to his bedroom/prison. “I wish to retire.”

“Deflection and redirection. You actually… _ like her _ !” Gellert laughed and clapped his hands before jogging around Albus and forcing him to stop. “Admit it! You like her! Have you dreamed about her?” He grinned leeringly at Albus. 

Ignoring the other man, Albus kept his spine stiff straight. “She is my teacher in Necromancy, and my former student. I grew to appreciate her ruthlessness and intellect. The fact that she could teach me something new also added to the-”

“Attraction.”

Albus’ glare intensified. “She is a _minor_. This conversation is pointless.”

“Not so. She is seventeen.”

“I did not care for her in that way when I was learning from her or when she was learning from me.” The words came out with a desperate tinge. Albus breathed out slowly, feeling dizzy. "She is still so much a child."

“ _ Then _ yes, you probably didn’t. You aren’t a pedophile,” Gellert waved a hand, “but now?” Gellert smiled at the silence. “Oh, you do. You noticed she was now a woman grown and you  _ liked _ what you noticed.” His smile widened.

“And just why are you so happy about this?" Albus tried to change the topic. "I recall you attempting to kill her several times, having Ms Parkinson do it also. By the way, I haven’t seen-”

“Oh she’s dead. I thought you knew that.” Gellert waved his hand with an eye roll. “That doesn’t matter. What  _ does  _ matter is that I danced with Harriet Potter, and we dreamed about her.” There was a certain thread of smugness in Gellert’s voice that alerted Albus that much more was going on. 

“What have you dreamed of?”

“You and I and she.” Gellert smiled softly. “All together.”

Ice slithered down the other wizard’s spine. “Impossible.” Harry couldn’t fall, but any other explanation would be…non-consensual.  _ Impossible! No! I would never- NEVER! _

“You keep saying that, but yet, I sense your doubt.”

Albus felt like screaming as he walked up the stairs. “Harriet does not love anyone, least of all you. Or I.” He didn’t see the point in ignoring it any longer. The young woman’s sixth year had opened his eyes to her beauty. At first he had thought it was a twisted student/teacher crush that he had on her as her student. Then it progressed and grew and intensified. He had been happy when she and Tom had begun a relationship. Happy and relieved that his dreams were nothing more than dreams. That nothing would come of it, that he would never be tempted to do anything…depraved. She was a _child_ still compared to him. Both of them were immortal, true, but she was still so much younger. His youthful looks meant little when one considered the morality of his…emotions. He was sick to even have developed an attraction to Miss Potter. And he would  _ never _ act on his dreams. Aberforth always said he was a monster, perhaps his brother was right after all...?

“Truly?” Gellert was still stuck on Harry not loving anyone. “She cried herself a pretty river when that Dolohov boy died.”

Albus didn’t even bother asking him how he knew that. Gellert had so many spies it was sickening. “I believe that he was the only one she has loved. When he died, no one else could take his place. Not even Tom Riddle.”

“Hmm. That’s fascinating.” Gellert waved his hand. “But a fascinating topic for another day. You’re right. It’s late. Time for bed.” He rested his hand on Albus’ hip and kissed the other man’s neck. “I cannot explain how glad I am to wake up beside you each morning, Albus.”

“I know what you’re aiming for, and I won’t cooperate. I will not change my mind about your brutality or your senseless collateral damage.”

“You could temper me.”

“You’re asking me to take a gamble with your changeability and enter into an agreement that I still don’t know the details of.”

Gellert laughed, not at all put off by Albus’ candidness or distrust. “True. I can see the problem. Tomorrow, I’ll write up a contract that we both can sign.” He wrapped his arm around Albus’ trim waist tightly. “Unless you are willing to enter into another blood pact with-”

“Do not finish that sentence.”

Gellert chuckled softly. 

~the next day~

Harry nodded to Draco, Daphne, Theo, and Blaise. Blaise grinned at her and then stepped over. “The training is going very well. They’re ready to be deployed into a battle situation any day now. Sirius is chomping at the bit.”

“As is his mount, I’m sure.” Harry smirked and then waved Blaise down when the others moved towards them. Tom eyed her but she only winked at him before leading them all into the den for the mission briefing. 

“Alright, there have been some complications. You all need to be aware that our inside man will not be in place when we slip in.” Draco groaned and slumped gracefully into a chair. 

“Brilliant.”

Tom bespelled some microbeads to lift and shape into a 3D blueprint of the French Ministry. “However, we already have all the intel we need. We know exactly where the Headmaster’s cell is. We can slip in, grab him, and slip out.”

Straightening, Harry nodded. “Now, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne will be the actual infiltration. Hermione and Ron will be ready with a stealth key when we need to get out fast. Theo, Tom, and I will be the backup should things go sour.”

“As they are likely to do.” Blaise mumbled this. Harry smirked at him.

“What would life be like without the spice of plans going tits up?”

“Safe.” Blaise gave her a look. 

She snorted and then looked at Tom when he continued. “Harry and I will be dancing in the actual party. Theo will be on the wait staff. He’ll be able to get access to the back doors if we have to improvise. Harry and I will inform you all when the Dark Lord returns. Keep your shields loose so I can contact you.” They nodded.

“And that’s another thing.” Hermione looked at them. “I don’t know if you know, but there is a taboo on his name now. He is aware of who says his name and can track them down with Snatchers. The spell he used is a variation of the regular taboo ritual. You say his name, he’ll be able to tell who said it and where you are when you said his name. So a politician could say, and he won’t care.”

Draco cursed softly. “Right. He does like making things difficult for us.”

“Not at all a gentleman.” Daphne smirked at Draco. “Which reminds me, how do I know that my sister will be safe in your house?”

Draco flushed. “I haven’t thought of proposing to her yet!”

“Yet?”

“Hem hem.” Harry grinned when everyone flinched before groaning. Blaise scoffed.

“Considering what she did to you, Harry, one would think you would hate any memory of her.”

“Oh no. Whenever I’m feeling down, I go to the Underworld and watch her screaming. Cheers me right up. Now!” Harry moved on, ignoring everyone’s gobsmacked expressions. “Draco, Blaise, Daphne, I need you to memorize this. You have three days to do it. Don’t fail me.” She placed a stasis charm on the model of the Ministry and stepped back. They stepped forward quickly and began working through their path. 

Tom colored the microbeads red where Snape had told them there would be guards. “All the red beads are guards.”

“Ah, that makes things a bit more difficult.” Draco pulled out a blade and started sharpening it, a smile on his face. “Just a bit though.” Daphne chuckled and then pointed to the room that was their destination. 

“He’ll be in here. What if he can’t walk?”

“Then Blaise will try and shadow him out. I want to avoid using Necromancy, because the Dark Lord might have found ways of countering the freedom of our movements.”

Tom nodded. “He’s a bastard, but he’s a clever one. Never underestimate him.” 

Everyone nodded grimly and continued working on the plan.

~three days later~

Ron slipped out, looking around calmly as he walked around the marketplace within the magic shielding from the Muggles. He had never been to the French version of Diagon Alley. It was cool, but his mind was elsewhere. Tensing, but not looking it, he moved towards his target and looked over the flowers. He hummed softly to himself as he studied the selection. Speaking through a translation spell, he assured the old lady that he was just looking. 

Snape sidled over to him and slipped the tickets to the gala into his hand. He then moved over to single flowers for men’s suits and bought one for the Dark Lord- the man had wanted a white carnation- before moving away. Ron bought a bouquet of blue dahlias and white roses with baby’s breath and green leaves in between (Hermione’s favorite mix). That done, he hurriedly walked away, feeling the Polyjuice fade as he turned the corner. Making it back to the house, he climbed into the pack and then handed Harry the tickets before handing Hermione the flowers.

“Ron! They’re beautiful!”

“Two-fold reason to buy them. They’d give me a cover and a reason to be at the flower stall, and they would make you smile.” Ron stole a kiss from a blushing Hermione before pulling off the outer robe he was wearing. 

Tom- not to be one upped by his brother- turned the record player on and pulled Harry into a dance, a waltz, because he wanted to hold her close.

“Tom, I’m busy-”

“Nope. Dancing first, work later.” He kissed her before traveling with her on the ‘dance floor’. Blaise winked at Daphne and pulled her into a dance. Theo and Draco lounged on the side lines, continuing their breakfast while Ron pulled Hermione into the waltz as well.

“Never thought I’d see the day when Ron Weasley  _ wants _ to dance.” Draco’s lazy drawl made even Ron laugh. He smiled at all the seventeen year olds. 

“What can I say? We’ve all grown up.”

Harry’s face was shadowed suddenly with sadness at the reminder, but Tom pulled her back to the present with a soft kiss. “Here and now, Harry.” He smiled at her and then pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tom.” 

~the next evening~

Harry exhaled slowly and then exited her and stepped downstairs. She had never worn an outfit like this. She didn’t like it, wasn’t used to it. Hermione was grinning at her. “Ginny would be knocked on her arse if she saw you. Showing skin!”

“Shut up!” Harry sniffed. “I’ve shown skin before.”

“Yeah, but it was all elegance and backless dresses with glamour and intrigue. This is a flapper’s Roaring Twenties dress!”

“It is not good?” Harry felt a fission of uncertainty as she looked at the black dress with silver stitching. It was sleeveless with a boatline neckline and those long dress flaps. The actual dress ended at her thighs while the flaps partially covered her skin to her knees. “That’s it. I’m going back to my other idea-”

“You are not wearing a Matrix outfit! Come on! Shift! Get down to where Tom is waiting.”

Harry rolled her eyes and then fidgeted with her headband. It  _ itched _ . 

“Stop it.”

“I hate it. Isn’t it bad enough that I cut my hair for this?”

“Stop whining. You have magic. You can easily grow it back.” Hermione was  _ totally _ overflowing with empathy for Harry’s agony. 

“You’re mean.”

“Harry?” Tom stepped around the stairs railing and into view. “Are you ready-” He cut himself off and stared at her in awe. 

“Why does he get to wear a regular suit of robes?!”

“Because men don’t have as much fun as women do in fashion.” 

“This is fun?”

“Shut it.” Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off. “Honestly. Getting her in that was harder than clothing an Elf.” Ron snickered and then wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist. They were dressed without flair because they were the getaway. 

Draco, Daphne, and Blaise were dressed in strange outfits that Hermione called jumpsuits. The material was actually spelled with Hermione’s invention that she called Camo Charms. The spells were long lasting and allowed the material- and the wearer- to blend in to their surroundings. Draco, Blaise, and Daphne’s masks were also charmed to have the same materials, so they were completely unnoticeable. This allowed them to be impervious to revelio spells and also have free movement since their suits blended them in even while they moved- unlike the disillusionment spell where movement was restricted.

Theo grinned at Tom as the man tried to use his brain and mouth again. Theo stepped over and handed Harry her mask, helping her adjust it without messing up her headband. “You look beautiful, Harry.”

“Why thank you, Theo.”

“Yes, thank you Theo.” Tom had found his tongue again. “He’s right, Harry. You’re beautiful. You shouldn’t feel at all worried about your dress or self-conscious.” He kissed Harry. “What you should be worried about is me being too distracted by you to do the job.”

Laughing, Harry rested her hand on his chest and then kissed him back. “Don’t you worry about that. I’ll make sure you don’t get distracted. Theo, excellent uniform. You’ll blend in well.” She turned to Draco and the other two and studied their outfits. “Hermione, the charmwork standing up?”

“Of course! I’m insulted.”

“Sorry!” Harry huffed. “You inventors and geni are so touchy.” Tom copped a feel and she yelped. “Not that kind of touchy!” Blaise snickered along with Theo. 

Theo cleared his throat. “The gala is going to start in fifty minutes.”

Sobering, Tom nodded. “Right. Let’s get into positions.”

* * *

[https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/4pkh0m-i.jpg&imgrefurl=http://wheretoget.it/link/2465165&h=1275&w=1095&tbnid=tg0CsyAy0wBGjM&tbnh=242&tbnw=208&usg=AI4_-kRmDGKH5HnBU5wUQ9xpgInvHZnFew&vet=1&docid=H9GUk1PDdwyujM#h=1275&imgdii=tg0CsyAy0wBGjM:&tbnh=242&tbnw=208&vet=1&w=1095](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/4pkh0m-i.jpg&imgrefurl=http://wheretoget.it/link/2465165&h=1275&w=1095&tbnid=tg0CsyAy0wBGjM&tbnh=242&tbnw=208&usg=AI4_-kRmDGKH5HnBU5wUQ9xpgInvHZnFew&vet=1&docid=H9GUk1PDdwyujM#h=1275&imgdii=tg0CsyAy0wBGjM:&tbnh=242&tbnw=208&vet=1&w=1095)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link is a picture of the dress that Harry is wearing. ; D  
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop me a comment, short or long!   
> Ink...


	13. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says on the tin, folks. Infiltration, horrible moments for Blaise, and a dance of danger with Gellert level creepy flirting. ; D

Theo grunted as he struggled with his tie. Rolling her eyes, Daphne stepped over and helped him, her mask was off putting, so he simply looked over her shoulder.

“You’d think a guy who’s been raised and bred on etiquette would know how to fix his own damn tie.”

“You’d think a young lady who’s been raised and bred on etiquette would know not to curse.” He smirked at her. “Though, you cursing is strangely not uncouth sounding at all.”

Laughing, Daphne shoved his shoulder and then twisted around. “Zip up.”

“Right.” Theo cleared his throat and then zipped up the girl’s jumpsuit, eyeing her skin that was quickly being covered before shoving that image out of his head. Daphne was beyond his reach. No use daydreaming. Especially not during a mission.

He focused back on Tom and Harry. Harry spoke up to them all. “Alright, remember, if something is going on at your end, then contact either Tom or me. Do not take risks. Draco, Daphne, you focus on locating the Headmaster. Blaise, you focus on getting those science projects of the Dark Lord’s out of there. When that mission is done, you locate Draco and Daphne immediately and help them in whatever they need. Do not engage the Dark Lord at all. Remember that!”

They nodded quickly. Blaise grabbed Daphne and Draco and vanished in shadows. Tom and Harry had to arrive at a more sedate pace. They pulled up in a carriage that Tom had rented. With the polyjuice in their systems, they were going as Lord and Lady Blakeley. 

Disembarking first, Tom helped her out of the carriage and nodded to the Elf driving the carriage. Dobby grinned and then guided the carriage around the fancy circular driveway. Meanwhile, Tom and Harry approached the grand entrance of the Ministry’s ballroom and waited to be announced after giving over their invitations. 

“Announcing Lord and Lady Blakeley!”

“Remember,” Harry spoke through her pleasant smile, black satin mask firmly in place, “speak to no one.”

“Obviously, love.” Tom looked at her through his own Phantom Mask. He was wearing the mask and costume of the 1940s American adaptation of the movie. The mask was straightforward and that was good enough for him. It covered his entire face except for his chin and lower jaw.

They walked onto the dancefloor and began to dance along to _Tales From Vienna Woods_ , spinning around the marble floors. Harry looked at the beautiful chandelier with candles causing the crystals to glow. There were hundreds of candles and about seven chandeliers. The room was filled with light and color. The costumes varied from Louis XVI fashions to ‘futuristic’ space age type apparel. Harry smiled and then nodded towards one woman who was dressed like Bo-Peep. Tom snickered and then kissed her neck lightly and quickly before anyone could notice and object to the PDA at such an elite venue. Harry hissed at him with a warning. He smiled at her, eyes gleaming behind his mask. 

Meanwhile, Blaise narrowed his eyes and then conjured two thin shadows and sliced them forward and through the necks of the guards at the door. Their heads slid off and the bodies crumpled. Studying the lock, Blaise looked around and then slid his shadows into the mechanism once more and coaxed them to take the shape of the proper key that clearly only Grindelwald had. The door slid open and no alarms sounded. Heaving a breath, Blaise decided not to perform any Necromancy within the lab itself. Just in case Harry was right to be wary. He could hear the music from down there. Sounded like it was changing to _Voices of Spring,_ but Blaise wasn’t certain. Looking around, he studied the locks and then analyzed the magic trace around it and used that to break the wards placed on them without raising the alarm. 

“Are you part of the resistance?” One older man stared at him with awe. Blaise smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sir. Come.” He spoke through his translation spell and gestured to all the others that were coming out of the cell he had unlocked. “Quiet!” Blaise looked around and then made quick work of the other remaining nine cells and then looked at the heavily reinforced cell. A lady grabbed his arm.

“No! Not them! They are twisted! They are half mad! They kill anything that is living!” Blaise knew immediately that these children were the Obscurials that the others had reported on. He looked at the cell and then peeked through the glass and saw five little kids, three young girls and two young boys. They didn’t look starved. Wetting his lips, he stepped back, searched the lab, copied the papers he could get his hands on, and then vanished the entire group with his shadows once they were out in the corridor. Leaving them with Bill and Fleur and Remus, Blaise left the papers as well in Bill’s safe to be delivered later to Hogwarts. That done, he hurried back to the lab and opened the cell for the children. 

The littlest girl noticed him first. She narrowed her eyes and then screamed, but it wasn’t a startled scream. It was a rage filled ‘you are going to be dinner’ scream. 

Summoning his scythe, Blaise stepped back and waited for their response. They stood up, all of them, and stared at him with those eerie unblinking eyes. Blaise personally thought that Grindelwald dressed the girls in white nightgowns and innocent looking pigtails just to creep people out. Or maybe he shouldn’t have gone to see that Muggle horror movie with Theo, Draco, and Tom? (Daphne had been wise and opted out.)

Steadying himself, Blaise looked at the little kids. “Don’t attack me. I only want to help you.” His translation spell should have allowed them to understand him, but they clearly weren’t understanding him, because one of the little boys started to…well _steam_ was the only word for it. 

When it became clear that they were going to try and kill him, Blaise tensed and then moved. 

~meanwhile~

“Ah…” 

Daphne smirked while Draco caught the man of whose throat she had just sliced. “You know, I think I’m getting better.”

Snorting, Draco ran silently down the hallway. Using Ron’s technique (not that he would ever let the Lion know it), he twisted in the air to avoid the oncoming spells before landing and throwing a ninja star into the neck of the attacking guard. He summoned it back to him and spelled it clean before beginning his work on the wards on the bedroom door.

Daphne looked around, keeping watch. It took them about ten minutes to get to the bedroom. She spoke to Tom’s mind. _‘In position at the bedroom door. Draco’s breaking in now.’_

_‘And have you left a trail of bodies?’_

_‘Of course not. I always vanish them and clean up after myself, Tom. You know that.’_

He chuckled softly in her mind and cut the connection. Daphne vanished the two guards they had just killed and then jumped when Blaise appeared beside them. He was just in the middle of healing himself of some pretty serious wounds, but it wasn’t his wounds that alarmed her. It was the paleness of his face. Daphne frowned. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He didn’t look at her. “Some of the prisoners didn’t want to be freed, so I had to…eliminate the noise.”

“Ah. Need help with that?” She gestured to his remaining wound. Blaise shook his head. 

“It’ll keep. How are we on the door?”

“We’d be faster along if you both shut up for a spell.” Draco’s mumble was barely discernible, but they heard it. Blaise and Daphne smirked. 

Draco straightened when the last ward was broken. Gently pushing the door open, Draco checked the actual door jamb for magic sensing wards, and he found three. Blaise grunted tiredly, and Daphne pulled out a metal nail file (that she often used as a weapon, but don’t worry, she cleans it regularly). It was about five minutes after that, that both Draco and Daphne stepped into the room while Blaise remained outside so he could help them if they sprung any traps. 

Draco stared at the empty bed and cursed. Daphne snarled and communicated to Tom. _‘It’s a bust! The headmaster isn’t in the room!’_

_‘Harry thinks that they might have moved him to a different location in the building. Have Blaise track his magic down. Now! Shit! Shit! You’re on a time limit now. Grindelwald’s in the building.’_

“The Dark Lord is here. Move it! Harry, Blaise wants you to scan-”

“Doing it now.” Blaise closed his eyes and focused on spreading his awareness throughout the entire Ministry building. “Found hi-” He punched the wall. “He’s gone! Just vanished through a portkey!” He stared at them angrily. “We’ve been had!”

“Shit! It’s a trap!” Draco moved towards the back stairs and then faltered when he saw ten acolytes coming up. They looked behind and saw fifteen more coming down the hallway. 

Trusting his mask to hide his face, Blaise grabbed both Daphne and Draco and vanished to where Hermione and Ron were.

Draco was communicating with Tom, _‘Get out of there! It’s a trap! They knew exactly where we were! Blaise got us out to Hermione’s place. Get Theo and go!’_

Tom’s next words cut Draco’s hope to ribbons. _‘Too late. Get out. Leave us!’_

“Harry and Tom will be leaving another way.” Draco swallowed and then nodded to Ron. “Activate the key.”

Ron stared at him and then knew that Tom and Harry were in trouble. “We should help them.”

“Live to fight another day.” Daphne grabbed the key while Blaise grabbed Hermione, and Draco grabbed Ron. “We’re mortal. Blaise is vital. We’d only be held hostage and get in their way.” Ron cursed but activated the key, and they were snapped away by the key in seconds.

~back in the ballroom~

Gellert looked around and then smiled at the guests. He knew that Tom Riddle and Harriet Potter were somewhere- there. The Phantom and the Flapper. Those were the costumes he was told they’d be in. 

Gently, he cut in, knowing that the boy could do nothing without rising further tension. Harriet must have given him a thoughtful prod to stand down because the boy did nothing.

“Where did you come from? I didn’t see you from the entrance.”

“Which you were undoubtedly having watched.”

“Obviously.” She glowered at him with strange hazel eyes. Gellert sighed. 

“No. That simply won’t do.” He smiled when the potion vanished at his silent spell. “Now there are green eyes glowering at me, which is slightly better.” 

“Where did you-”

“Still stuck on that? I came in through the kitchen, my love.” Alarm lit through her eyes.

“Ah, don’t worry. Mr. Nott is still alive. I have him tied up…slightly.” He smirked down at her. Harry snarled before noticing that Theo was not actually tied up. He was slipping through the crowds. Then, the brilliant boy slid out his wand and shot a small bolt of fire to a fire sensing ward. That emptied the room immediately. 

Immediately, Harry sprang away from him and shot five shadow blades at him. Gellert batted them away with his own shadows and laughed. “You just tried to kill me.”

“You’re surprised?”

“No. But it is still hurtful.”

Harry vanished and appeared behind him, sliding a thin dagger of shadows straight through his side. “That’s the idea.”

Grunting, Gellert grabbed her and then smiled as he yanked her close, hand gripping her hair even as he wandlessly and wordless healed his wound. Trusting his acolytes to continue keeping Riddle occupied, he pulled Harry into a fast kiss. She pushed him away almost immediately, but he grinned at her. “I believe the Muggles would say that we have a toxic relationship.”

“Go to hell.” 

He laughed and let her go only to use his shadows and slice open her stomach. Harry gasped and staggered. “Only if you go with me and show me around. Our last visit was so rushed.” 

Snarling, Harry healed herself before smiling at him fakely. “You know, you could have killed me.”

“Wouldn’t matter if I did, pet. You are, after all, immortal.” He gave her slow, knowing smile. “We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.”

Her eyes narrowed before Harry started laughing. She lifted herself into the air, covering the entire room with her shadows, the temperature dropped spectacularly, and the dead started climbing from the broiling shadows from the corners. Her eyes seemed to glow. “Well now, you know all my secrets. I feel so naked.”

“I could help with that.” Gellert laughed even as she rendered all his acolytes into skeletons that turned to dust upon impact with the ground.

She slammed him with her shadows, but Gellert was ready as black and blue fire seared through the room. Tom started running and then leaped over the growing wall of fire, allowing his own shadows to add to his jump, landing below Harry and slamming Gellert with fifteen spells shot out at the Dark Lord in his Wand Dance.

Gellert deflected them all and twitched his wand and smiled when Tom couldn’t deflect fast enough. All the skin along half his face peeled off. Harry dropped to the ground and caught him. “TOM!” She pulled up a shield around Tom and then lunged at Gellert, spelling the ground to suck him down. 

Gellert deflected with a grin and snapped up the Elder Wand. Suddenly every piece of debris flew at Harry. Jumping, she spun in the air and dodged the bigger pieces, feeling the smaller pieces cut into her flesh. She moved faster, using the pain to goad her own. Slamming into him, she blasted him across the room, but he kept his balance even as he slid along the floor on his feet. He ended up standing amidst his own blue and black flames. Harry screamed in a rage when suddenly the tiles around her sprouted chains and bound her to the ground. “Oh, my dear, you don’t have to kneel to me.” She jerked her up head as she felt smaller chains sprout from the ground and slide along her skin under her clothes, touching her slightly and ripping her clothes enough to show far more of her skin than she was comfortable with. Glowering up at him hatefully, Harry snarled. Shadows exploded from her and around her, shattering the chains binding her. Harry backflipped and then landed beside Tom, who was trying to get up and move through the pain of having his skin ripped off. She couldn’t allow herself to get distracted though as she broke the magic spells that caused one of the chandeliers to levitate. Gellert jumped forward and flung off his coat when it caught fire by the candles. 

He shot her a smile. “Look at us, Harriet. Fighting like gods in front of a mortal.”

Harry smiled darkly. “Forgot one.”

Turning fast, Gellert inhaled when he saw Theo taking aim with a gun. Theo smirked. “Bang.” 

The bullet pierced straight between the man’s eyes. The momentum pushed Gellert’s now cooling body backward. 

Theo moved fast towards Tom. “The potion in that bullet will eat the flesh away. We could capture him right-” He jerked and looked over as the entire upper floor started filling with acolytes all drawing wands. 

Harry snarled as she pulled up a protego shield. Grindelwald’s body was on the other side of the room. They couldn’t get him and get out in time. Cursing furiously, she looked at Tom and then at Theo before wrapping her shadows around them both. “Leave him. The backup always times themselves badly for us.”

“Yes, they’re very rude about that.” Theo grabbed her and Tom as Harry vanished them in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a comment if you liked it! ; D  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...


	14. That Damned Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns something unnerving about Harry, and another discovery is made.

Harry raced to the library, leaving Theo to tell the others what had happened. Grabbing the medical textbook that Tom had given her- the irony made her want to cry- she rushed back into the dining room where she had put Tom. Ron gave her a worried look.

“He’ll be alright?”

“Course he will.” Harry shot him a tense smile even as she started looking through the spells and feeding healing energy into Tom to prep his body to accept the healing that she was going to try. “Hope this works. I always failed Madam Pomfrey’s private tutorings.”

Hermione coughed. “Maybe I should do it.” She stepped forward when Harry shakily stepped back.

“Right. Maybe you should.”

Quickly, Hermione read the passages and then readied her wand and started working. It was slow work, since they didn’t have flesh regrow potions, but she did manage to get the skin to grow back without any scarring. When Tom was able to function- since the pain had become manageable- he smiled at Harry. “Thanks for kicking his ass. Sorry I didn’t get much chance to.”

“You’ll have more chances to.” Harry rested her forehead against his side. “Don’t know why I was so worried though. You were in safe hands with Hermione.” She swallowed and then looked at Blaise. “Report.”

Tom sat up slowly with Draco’s help. Blaise quickly reported what he had found and what the former prisoners had told Fleur of what happened to them during their imprisonment. Turns out, having a half-Veela interrogate former captives was an excellent plan, even the women were calmed down by her enough to start talking. 

He took a deep breath. “I found five Obscurials, but they didn’t seem to understand me or want to communicate. They were all kids.” He trailed off and then closed his eyes.

Death appeared. “The boy was forced to reap them. They tried to kill him, and he had to kill them first with his scythe.”

Harry exhaled and then pulled Blaise into a tight hug. “It isn’t something you should torture yourself with. You put them to sleep.”

“They were kids.”

“They were kids trying to kill you.” Harry squeezed his shoulder and then turned to Draco and Daphne. “And you two?”

“Well, we moved immediately towards the bedroom, the twelve guards we did come across weren’t that much of a challenge. Hermione, the suit worked perfectly. So did the mask.” Draco grinned at the smug Muggle Born. Daphne continued.

“Draco and I went over that infiltration about a hundred times. We’re certain we didn’t trip any wards, Harry, when we entered that bedroom. Those acolytes knew exactly where we were. They got the Headmaster out of there before we could get to him. We were played all the way through.”

“Yes. I know what you mean.” Harry turned to Tom. “He knew exactly what we were wearing, knowing who we were even through Polyjuice.”

Ron cursed and punched the table. “We have a spy in the inner circle.”

Tom closed his eyes and bent his head forward tiredly. Blaise looked at Harry in worry. “Wouldn’t we have sensed their soul?!”

“Not necessarily. Moody- er rather Barty Crouch Jr- was able to fabricate memories for me to see and so was Grindelwald- SHIT!”

Hermione was moving already. “I’ll apparate us out.” They were gone and out of Paris before a minute was out. They took turns, but they eventually made it to Bill and Fleur’s cottage just on the outskirts of the city.

Harry closed her eyes tiredly as she rested in her bedroom. Tom knocked on her door and then entered when she said he could. “How are you?”

“Fine. Why do you ask?” She twisted around and looked at him, propping her head up by her hand, elbow on her pillow. Tom sat down on her bed beside her. Harry gave him a look. “I’m pretty sure I should be asking you that instead.”

“Bah, I’m fine. Just a little humiliated at being taken out so quickly.”

“Shut up. Your inanity is annoying me.”

“A fine job you’re doing of my ego.”

“Eh, it deserves to be cut down to size. What did Nagini have to say?”

“Other than she feels that Paris is strangely familiar, nothing. The acolytes aren’t in Paris anymore. They’re gone.”

“Then the Headmaster could be anyplace now.” Harry scowled at the ceiling. “Terrific.”

“How are you?”

“I told you. I’m fine.” She frowned at him in confusion. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“He kissed you. He groped you with chains.”

Harry blinked at Tom rapidly, facing clearly showing confusion. “Oh.”

Brows furrowing, Tom tilted his head. “Harry, do you notice anything sexual around you?”

“Erm…not really?” She sighed. “Yeah, I guess I do, but when I’m fighting for my life, I tend to prioritize.”

“And afterwards, when you’re decompressing and thinking it over?”

“I don’t…really think about that.” She frowned at him, struggling with her words to convey her meaning. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it doesn’t really come up on my radar. So he sexually molested me. So what? We’ve already known that he’s a Dark Wizard, prone to do dark things. I know I’m powerful and am not weak. I know that he’s sexually attracted to me and wants me to dance some erotic and twisted tango with him and Albus. I know all this. How will my having an emotional breakdown help me?” She stared at Tom with wide green eyes.

He looked stunned, as if he had only just now begun to see her. 

“Tom?”

“Yeah. You’re…right. What you said makes sense, but you aren’t at all put off by the physical touch and non-con?”

“Course I am, but angsting over it does me nothing, Tom. This entire conversation is nothing.” She sat up and rested her hand on his shoulder. “Tom…what’s wrong? You’re pale.”

He stood and smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “Nothing. Just need some food. I’m glad you’re doing alright, Harry.” With that, he hurried out of the room. Hermione saw him walk into the kitchen and followed him.

“Could have told you that you wouldn’t have gotten anything from her about that. Emotionality…either she’s bloody brilliant at coping, or she’s bloody good at suppressing. I can’t quite tell which just yet.”

“I don’t get her sometimes.”

“Tom.” Hermione waited until he turned around to look at her. “She’s not human.”

“I know, she told-”

“Tom.” Hermione studied him. “She is not human. She is inhuman. She is immortal.”

Feeling like he was missing something big and feeling slow and stupid, Tom bristled. “I know that!”

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. “If the Dark Lord had touched me like that, then I would be shaken. If he had kissed Ginny like that, then she would be disgusted and angry at herself for being weak or whatnot. Not that that would be true, but you get my point. We would have  _ human _ reactions, but Harry isn’t human. She is not human and thus she won’t have any human reactions. She is slowly losing her humanity. Starting in Fourth Year, she has gradually grown into a creature of magic, a humanoid creature of magic. She is the Apprentice of Death, the right hand, the Mistress of Death. She isn’t human. She isn’t mortal. She is mentally connected to the mind of Death. She and Death are psychically linked, Tom. Since she was three, she has been hearing the voice and thoughts and memories of Death. What does that tell you?”

Tom couldn’t say anything. Ron spoke up from the kitchen entryway. “It tells us that she is never going to process things like an average human being. She was never a child. She is a self-made sociopath, Tom. She feels nothing that she chooses not to try and feel. She feels happiness and joy and love, but that’s only because she’s allowing herself to feel them. She works herself to feel it. Like you worked to feel love for her. You taught yourself how to feel love. She has to teach herself to feel certain things. For the most part, those lessons in emotion come easily for her, but shame, regret, these things are harder for her to learn. 

“She knows guilt about murder. Learned that in fifth year. She learned guilt also in third year when she wiped your memories. She knows fear, learned that from the damned in the Underworld and from the Dursleys. But shame? Misplaced self-loathing? I don’t think- if the Dark Lord was to grab her tomorrow and rape her- I don’t think she would be at all phased. She would get back on her feet, say ‘well that just happened’ and move on to the next campaign. Because she’s  _ not human _ . Death has never felt that sort of self-shame, and she never learned it from others. She was one when she became inhuman. She was three when she became connected to Death. Those things don’t happen without massive mental and emotional issues cropping up.” Ron said all of this with a calm and concise voice.

Tom stared at them both. “And you’re both okay with this?”

Hermione laughed, tears suddenly pricking her eyes. “To be best friends with a goddess? No, Tom. I’m not okay with it, but what can I do about it? Harry is so emotionally and culturally separated from us by now that we couldn’t hope to teach her, and…” She looked at Ron hesitantly. Ron spoke up, staring at Tom coolly.

“Would it even help her for her to learn the full spectrum of human emotion? We believe it wouldn’t. It would crush her, and…the world can’t let her be crushed. She needs to be beyond emotions right now. Tom, she has thousands of years to learn everything she wants to learn. This war and winning it are the only things that should be on our list of priorities right now. Harry is extremely pragmatic. We have to follow her lead on this.”

Tom sagged slightly in his chair and then buried his face in his hands. “I miss the days when the most emotionally void person in the room was me.”

Ron barked a laugh, slapped Tom on the back, and then grabbed his apple before leaving the room. He popped his head back in. “Oh, and with the spy floating about, close the doors and don’t just assume that your conversations aren’t going to be overheard.” He flashed them a bright and fake smile before vanishing out the door. Hermione scowled.

“He’s got a point.”

“Yeah.” Tom grabbed one of the pre-made sandwiches that Dobby made for them. “That damned spy…”

“Agreed.” Hermione started making herself some tea. 

~the next morning~

Harry pulled Fleur into a tight hug. “Thank you for putting us up.”

“Poo! Your backpack iz nothing, ‘Arry! Don’t mention it.” Her eyes gleamed with happiness at seeing her again. “I am glad you are ‘ere.”

“I’m glad too. Thank you.”

“Come! Breakfast!”

Hermione entered the breakfast room, gave Fleur a smile, and then faltered when she noticed something about Ron. 

“What is it?” Ron frowned at her nervously. 

“You need a haircut.”

Bill barked a laugh as he came in from the living room with an empty cooking pot. It seemed that the refugees had just gotten their breakfast of eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and biscuits. Harry smiled and quickly dug into her own breakfast. 

Looking over the boys, Bill ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “Getting kinda shaggy too, Tom.”

Smacking his hand away, Tom huffed. “Is it my fault that you can’t get good barbers in the mountains of Austria? Speaking of, Harry when is my team going to get a break? All we ask is for a weekend away from strife and life.”

Snorting, Harry stole his biscuit and nodded. “This weekend. I think you all deserve a rest. Then we’re going into Greenland.” She gave Fleur a beaming smile when the woman handed her another helping of food. 

“Fleur, do you know any hair cutting spell?” Draco frowned at his hostess. Fleur shook her head. 

“No. I never need to cut my ‘air, and Bill goes to ze barber.”

Hermione sighed and then looked at Daphne, who laughed. “Don’t look at me. I know nothing about hair cutting. My mum did it for all my sisters and myself.”

“Do you know anything, Harry?”

“Nope. Grell does all my hair styles.” Harry smiled suddenly as she remembered her own hair and did a fast spell to get it to grow out. Then she colored it startling silver before going back to stealing Blaise’s food.

“You have food on your own damn plate!”

“It tastes better when stolen!”

“Keep your thieving hands to yourself, Harriet Potter!”

“Meanie.”

Hermione huffed and ignored them in favor of focusing on Tom and Ron. “I guess I’ll have to cut your hair myself. We can’t really go to the nearest barber.”

“Well, I think I’ll wait until we get to Hogwarts.” Blaise smiled. 

Harry went still and then exhaled. “Negative. We aren’t going to Hogwarts.”

“Greenland?” Tom perked up. Harry shook her head again before looking at them tiredly. “Blaise, get back to Romania. Hermione, give the boys a quick trim and then get our reports back to Hogwarts and stay there. Ron, you’re coming with Tom, Theo, Draco, Daphne, and myself. We’re going to Brazil to help the students there. Aberforth and Sirius can’t go in, and Moody with his group are tied up in Norway. The Ministry asked Minerva for a DAM squad, and she’s sending us. Course Scrimgeour doesn’t know I’m going along. Let’s keep it that way. Bill, do what you do best and get these refugees out of France. The Potter cargo ships are waiting in Lisbon. You know the drill.”

Bill straightened and nodded before looking to Fleur, who hurriedly contacted the twins for more forged documents. Spain was still theirs, but the borders around France were getting harder and harder to cross.

“Why send us?” Tom frowned at her. Harry smiled at him toothily. 

“Because I want to have some coffee from Brazil. Hermione, get snipping. We’re moving out at sunset tonight.” She stood up, stole Tom’s bacon, and vanished to the Underworld. 

“DAMMIT HARRY!” Tom scowled as his infuriating girlfriend vanished through the veil.


	15. Bathilda Bagshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around, comes around.   
> AKA: We learn some of Gellert's backstory, and Aberforth really needs to learn some empathy.  
> ((Character Death))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peaks at the readers, winces at their looks for being so late, and tosses chapter out for them to read.*  
> I really am sorry guys! : /  
> Ink...

Sirius grunted as he appeared on the street where Aberforth lived. “Alright. I’m here. What’s so important that you had to get me here and away from Brazil. Those kids need-”

“Bathilda Bagshot. I realized that she’s still alive. I haven’t thought of the old biddy in a century, but she’s still around. I needed to have backup just in case the Dweeb Lord has already thought of this.”

“I see you’ve heard about the taboo.”

“Yeah. Moody told me after being told by Minerva.” Aberforth started walking down the street.

“Why would the Dark Lord care about this old woman?”

“She’s his great-aunt. His last living relation. She’s also the one who supported his seductions of my brother. She let them use the privacy of her house to…do things that I wouldn’t find out about. He considers her his loved one.” Aberforth shared a growing grin with Sirius. 

“And was she in support of his work?”

“Not one bit, but she stayed very quiet about being related to him. He never brought it up either, not to his own inner circle, because he didn’t want her work and social status destroyed by those opposing him in England. Since the United Kingdom never fully fell to his regime, he never let anyone know that one of his biggest weaknesses lived right here in a sleepy little village.”

“Cute.”

“Isn’t it just?”

Both men shared a chuckle and then hurried towards where the cottage of Bagshot’s was. Sirius knocked on the door and then looked at Aberforth. “But seriously, what could she give us that Albus hasn’t already told Harry?”

“It’s nothing on the Dweeb that I’m looking into. Old Bathilda knew the Dweeb’s mother-”

“Who  _ still  _ isn’t talking.” Sirius groused slightly. “No matter what James and Regulus are doing.”

“Exactly. She might know a pressure point to put to the bitch. Clearly, the Dweeb never cared about his mother, trapping her in that thing for decades isn’t a show of love. But he does care about Old Bathilda. I’ve been researching it on my spare time- not much of that but whatever, Harry still hasn’t given me a raise- and found that he’s sent monthly checks to provide for her so she doesn’t have to worry about money at all. Also, even while he was acting Muggle, he paid for her taxes and hired lawyers to sort her paperwork for her as her eyesight grew beyond medi-magic help.”

“Damn.”

“Besides my brother, I think she’s the only other person in the world he would never want to see come to harm.” 

“And we’re here to threaten her?” That didn’t sit well with Sirius.

“Nope. Interrogate her. She’s never been in support of her nephew’s work, remember.”

Sirius studied the door. No one had come to his knock. “It’s been way too long.”

Aberforth sighed. “Yep.”

“Shit. Things are about to get complicated.” He moved to blast the door down but suddenly it was opened by a very old woman. She blinked at them both and then frowned at Aberforth.

“Aberforth…Dumbledore? Why…it’s been so long.” Her voice was like rustling paper, making Sirius want to clear his own repeatedly. 

“Hello Ms Bathilda. Can we come in?”

“You are certainly physically capable of doing so.” Her eyes were sharp and filled with amusement. Aberforth groaned.

“May we come in?”

“But of course, dear boy.” She stepped aside and then closed the door behind them both. “You are here for something to do with G-”

“He’s put a taboo on his name.”

Bathilda exhaled tiredly. “The boy always was paranoid.” She motioned them to follow her to the living room. “I’m sorry now for putting Albus in his path. For encouraging them, him, to have those emotions, those feelings. He never did understand the difference between true love and selfish love. Poor boy.”

Sirius shifted slightly and then noticed how everything in the house was completely tidy and neat. “Someone come in every day?”

“Yes. He’s always provided for me, even after I made it clear that he and I differ politically. I think the Statute must remain. It has always kept us safer than nothing. With the Statute gone, we would be sucked into every war the Muggles would have, every skirmish. Our people would be treated as secret weapons, pitted against each other. And when some refuse…” Bathilda exhaled tiredly and sank into her chair. “There is nothing for it. Everything is already in motion.”

“You knew Madam G well, yes?”

“His mother? I knew her. Unfortunately.” Bathilda grimaced slightly. “She had no time for children. She was one of those who didn’t want to be reminded of the classic position of womenfolk. She was part of that splinter ‘votes for women’ group, the more militant one. She hated Gel- her son- with a passion that no mother should have towards their child. I personally believe she would have behaved better had her son been her daughter, but that was not to be.” Bathilda drank some of her tea and then sighed again, picking up where she left off. “She and his father, Lord G- ah you know, were Purebloods. However, neither of them wanted the responsibility of their marriage or their son. They divorced after they dumped their son into the lap of Gel’s paternal aunt.”

“And where are you on the family tree?” Sirius leaned forward. 

Bathilda studied him sadly. “Gel’s mother is my niece. I am related to him maternally.”

Sirius blinked in surprise. “And he gave you a chance?”

“After his paternal uncle and aunt were brutally murdered by Muggles, he was old enough to be sent to Durmstrang. Which is what his father did. He shipped him off to boarding school and paid handsomely for Gel to be kept on even during summer so the bastard wouldn’t even need to see his own son. By this time, my niece, Dhalia, had moved to America and took back her surname again, Bagshot. My brother, Marc Bagshot- may his soul rest- disowned her after I told him what she had done to his own grandson. Dhalia…” Bathilda’s voice broke slightly and then she took a breath. “She killed him. It wasn’t proven, but I know she did. She had to have. It is the only thing that makes sense. Marc never took sleeping powders, but no one believed me. During those times women who shouted were seen as hysterical. I am afraid I was shouting at the monster who was my niece.” 

Bathilda shook her head slightly. “Gel went to Durmstrang during this time. He probably still doesn’t even know about what happened to his maternal grandfather. Dhalia was Marc’s only child. After Herr Franz G- his father- died, Gel inherited everything from that house. His mother fought him for it, but he won. I suspect he murdered her sometime in the seventies, but once again, I can’t prove that.” She waved her hand and continued speaking. “Anyways, back to the late eighteen hundreds, as the sole heir and only living one of  _ that house _ , he sought out relatives on either side. No one was left on his paternal side, but there was me on his maternal side. It was during his fifth year that he wrote to me. I have a feeling he Saw his own expulsion and that is why he reached out. Either way, I offered my home to him, which turned out to be right next door to the boy of his eventual desires. Fate is a funny, fickle thing.” Bathila’s smile was bitter. “I have always been more passive about social rules. I am a single woman myself. Never felt the need for marriage. I am rare, even nowadays. I understood Gel’s desire, no matter how unique, and so I supported him, because I knew how it felt to be pressured to follow social standards. I regret that choice more than anything else in my life.”

Aberforth shook his head. “He would have pursued my brother no matter what you did or did not do.”

“Very true.” Gellert’s voice was cold, causing all three to stand quickly from their seats. Sirius whipped out his wand immediately. Aberforth eyed the Elder Wand with trepidation. He had seen that thing in action. Gellert smirked dangerously. “Let’s take this outside, please. No need to wreck my auntie’s home.”

“Gellert…”

He blew a kiss to his aunt and smiled at her softly. “Love you Auntie.”

“Why are you here? You never…”

“It’s your birthday. I always come to visit on your birthday.” Gellert laughed at her look of surprise. “Are you in the middle of another book, Auntie?”

“Ah, yes. I am. Oh dear. Birthday. That makes sense. That is why people were knocking on the door…and ringing that blasted bell. I had to hex it.” Gellert laughed and then in his moment of laughter, Aberforth shot out a spell that he quickly deflected. 

“I said to take this outside. There are a lot of valuable things in here.”

“Like I give a damn.”

“Language Aberforth Dumbledore!” Bathilda’s voice was sharp. Sirius eyed the frail woman. She was already feeling her way across the room with measured steps. Slowly, she sat down in the next room, the dining room and sipped her tea. “Don’t make a mess of my house. After the duel, I expect at least one of you to remain and help me clean everything up.”

“Yes, Auntie. I’ll remove the two corpses as well.” Gellert’s eyes were fierce and focused. 

“Ha!” Aberforth started the fight. He twisted his wand and transformed the chandelier into a mess of snakes. Gellert undid the transfiguration quickly and gave Aberforth a look. 

“Tut. That was sloppy.”

Aberforth snarled and then moved with Sirius.

“Confringo!”

Sirius moved fast and shot a spell to peel back Gellert’s skin. Neither spell hit the man as he vanished and appeared behind Aberforth, but Abeforth twisted around and pulled Gellert’s back into full view of Sirius, gripping the Dark Lord’s wrists with a savage grin on his face.

“Gellert!” Bathilda’s exclamation of worry was ignored.

Sirius snapped up his wand to carve the rune into the man’s back. However, he had to duck fast when Gellert broke away and sent shards of broken glass at the man. The shards embedded into the opposite wall. Exerting extreme physical strength, Gellert picked up Aberforth and threw him into Sirius before raising his wand and firing out seven different dark curses in a row. Sirius stayed down, pulling up a shield and slipping behind the sofa, but Aberforth jumped and deflected the three spells aimed at him. 

Gellert snarled. “You will die, if it’s the last thing I will do!”

“That a promise?”

Green flashed from Gellert’s wand tip. Aberforth’s eyes widened even as he vanished himself into the shadows only to reappear on the side of the room. He stilled when he realized that the spell had hit someone else. “Oh.” Bathilda stared at her nephew and then stumbled before falling from where she had been standing at the entrance to the room. Sirius straightened and leaned heavily against the wall. 

“She…she must have come in when we…when he was pinned…shit…shit…”

Aberforth regarded the old woman’s corpse before slowly lifting his gaze up to the stunned and grief stricken Gellert. “Well…what goes around certainly does come around.”

The blond man stared at Aberforth, breathing turning harsh. “You…” With an inarticulate scream of rage, he covered the entire room in black and tore the house apart to get at them. Sirius grabbed Aberforth and vanished to the outside street. 

Gellert was on their heels.

“Shit!” It was everything Sirius could do to not get nailed by a shadow spear.  _ He’s been holding back this entire time!  _ Sirius stared as Gellert used both his shadows and his wand, blending black shadows with blue fiendfyre. There was murder his eyes, but lucky for Sirius, he seemed to only have eyes for Aberforth. 

Shadows snapped around Aberforth’s body and tightened, threatening to cut the man into pieces. Sirius grunted, summoned his scythe and cut the shadows, freeing the man.

Aberforth did a double take when he saw the scythe. “She’s given you one?!”

“Yep.”

“That’s unfair!”

Sirius ducked a shadow that nearly cut off his head. “Mate! Priorities! You just killed his aunt!”

“Technically, I only ducked. It was Grindelwald who killed his own last living relative.” Aberforth smiled at the man, but Sirius was stunned to see that there were actual tears on the Dark Lord’s face. Aberforth didn’t seem to care.

Gellert said nothing. He was absolutely silent after that initial scream. It was his silence as he cornered Sirius and Abeforther against the graveyard’s entrance that really unnerved Sirius. Twisting and flipping his scythe this way and that, Sirius realized with sickening certainty, that he and Aberforth were truly outclassed. The man wasn’t slowing down at all as he threw spell after overpowered spell along with manipulating the shadows to cut them to ribbons. Jumping over a gravestone, Sirius pulled Aberforth into the darkness before wrapping them both in shadows. Harriet said that they would appear as a black silhouette to another Necromancer, but that also meant on a black background, they wouldn’t be seen. 

Gellert walked further into the cemetery. He didn’t know Energy Manipulation. That was what was saving Aberforth and Sirius. If Harriet had been searching for them, then they would have been caught, but with Gellert…they  _ could  _ get out of this with their lives. The Dark Lord’s eyes were cold as he looked around, not a single footstep sounded on the moist earth. He was absolutely silent. Closing his eyes, Gellert exhaled slowly and then spread his hand out and lifted his arm. There was a rumbling in the entire graveyard. Sirius gaped as he saw the crypts crack open and the soil rip open. He immediately pulled out his mirror while Aberforth cursed quietly. It exhausted them both just to animate and control five. 

For Grindelwald to control…eight hundred…it truly spoke of his power level.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Aberforth pulled them away from the crypt they were hiding behind when the rock exploded around them and three skeletons in rags climbed through the rubble. All their movements were smooth, speaking of the absolute control Grindelwald had on them. Gellert smiled murderously when he saw them.

Tilting his head, Gellert spoke softly. Just two words. “Kill them.” 

The horde of inferi lunged at the two men with an unholy howl of bloodlust. Sirius pulled up his scythe and moved to defend while Aberforth summoned a storm of fiendfyre. However, before anyone could do anything, Karina Zabini appeared in the air, scythe glinting in the moonlight, as she dropped onto Grindelwald and sliced him deeply along his back. Tensing, she backflipped when the inferi changed tact and rushed at her. Vanishing, she appeared beside Sirius and gave him a kiss.

“Got your message in the mirror.”

“And I’m damn glad that you did.”

“BOTH of you have scythes?!”

“Priorities, mate! We are currently about to die. Well, not you, but Karina and I are still very vulnerable here.” Sirius moved to cover Karina and Aberforth, while Aberforth pulled up his firestorm and turned all the inferi to ash. There was so much smoke from the fires that Karina started coughing. Sirius eyes were watering. “Think you overdid- FUCK!” 

Gellert jumped at them through the haze of smoke, wand glowing with what looked to be the severing charm. Probably for their necks. His eyes were filled with lethal and murderous rage. They were almost completely surrounded by his shadows. The moment they became encased, they wouldn’t be able to travel with their own.

“Time to go!” Karina snatched them all and traveled back to Hogwarts in a blink, narrowing avoiding being caught by the Dark Lord.


	16. Countermeasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberforth is being a brat, Albus is struggling, Bill has made a terrible discovery, and Dean needs to watch out for the Weasley Brothers.

When they appeared in the front hall, Aberforth staggered and then regained his balance before turning to face them. “Both of you?! She gave both of you scythes? First dragons and now scythes?! This isn’t fair!” 

Karina frowned at him. “But you’re training to be a rider too!”

“That’s beside the point!”

Sirius took a moment to register that they were out of danger before vanishing both his and Karina’s scythes and pulling her into a tight embrace. “Scythes are damn sexy.” He kissed her heatedly. Pulling away, he grinned at a seething Aberforth. “You can make the report on your own, right Ab?” He had already started pulling a blushing Karina into a random classroom, but Aberforth scoffed violently, grabbed them both with his shadows, and dragged them up to the Headmistress’ office to make the report together.

Sirius whined piteously. “Cruel!” 

~Greenland~

Gellert walked into the castle, carrying his aunt’s body. He ignored the concerned cries of his followers at his appearance. He knew his robes were half torn and covered in his own blood, but he didn’t care. Carrying his aunt up to his den, Gellert rested her on his den’s small bed. 

“You’ve come- oh no…”

“Aberforth, Black, and I got into a duel.” Gellert smoothed her hair back from her cold forehead and then bowed his own head, one hand holding her shoulder and the other hand gripping her hand, still stained with ink from her book that was never going to finished now. Sobs slowly wracked through his body, shoulders shaking. Albus stepped closer to him and then hesitantly rested his hand on the man’s shoulder. Releasing his grip on his aunt’s shoulder, Gellert clutched at Albus’ hand. He murmured softly, “I tried to kill your brother.”

“I’m sure he tried to kill you too.”

“Oh, he did. You didn’t tell me he is also a Master.” Gellert felt the man’s hand spasm. A grimace appeared on his face. “So, Aberforth is with us for eternity as well. Well, I suppose that just means I can keep killing him, and he’ll keep coming back for more. Silver lining.”

Albus tried to pull his hand free, but Gellert didn’t let him. The blond studied his aunt’s still body before speaking. “I wonder if you know how much I love you both…”

“She was dear to both of us.”

“Yes. Get some sleep, my love.” Gellert finally stood up, still holding Albus’ hand. “The funeral will be in the morning. I will be busy with the arrangements. I don’t think I will be joining you at all tonight.”

Albus frowned at him before turning and leaving the den. He didn’t know what he was feeling for his old lover. Concern, worry, and empathy, and…kindred grief. Aunt Bathilda had been kind to him all his life. He had been free to go to her place anytime his own was unbearable. To have her go as Ariana did…it was viciously and gut wrenchingly poetic. He muffled his own tears in his pillow, knowing that to go to Gellert now in support would be a very bad call. He couldn’t form sympathy. He couldn’t. Gellert had caused the funerals of an untold number of families. He couldn’t allow himself to feel sympathy for Gellert. 

But he did…just the same.

~meanwhile~

Hermione frowned when she saw Aberforth dragging Sirius and Karina into the office. “Erm, should I even ask?”

“He won’t let us skip the report and have sex!” Sirius’ exclamation made Karina go even redder in the face. Aberforth rolled his eyes.

“Blue balls will not kill you-”

“How would you know?!”

“And the report should be given by everyone who worked the mission. You know the rules, Black!”

Sighing, Hermione handed in her training report to McGonagall, who immediately started looking over it. Hopefully, with her team passed, she could focus on her work with Harry solely and not have to have split focus. 

~Lisbon~

Bill took a deep breath and held up his hand to stop the group behind him. Remus was there at the docks. Smiling, he moved and then froze when he saw this Remus light a cigarette. Motioning the others back into the shadows, Bill adjusted his collar, shoved his hands into his pockets, one hand immediately gripping his wand, the other hand tightening around the Muggle gun filled with potion bullets. Slowly, he glanced around the empty street and then made his way across. 

“Ta Remus.”

“Ta.” The smile was off. Plus, Remus- a stickler for rules- Lupin didn’t tense when Bill failed to greet with the passcode. 

Firing his gun through his coat, Bill watched the man fall over and become paralyzed with the Polyjuice being forced off. “Huh, Yaxley. I should have known. I’ve run into your cigarette stench before.” Bill did a swift mind reading before sending a severing charm across the man’s throat. Kicking the corpse into the water after placing a weight charm on it, Bill looked up and down the street before turning and studying the cargo ship.

Moving swiftly onto the boat, Bill wondered if he should call in backup.  _ But how? Now I’m beginning to realize the usefulness of Muggle phones.  _ Bill grimaced as he snuck on board the ship. He disillusioned himself and looked around, moving slowly so as not to be spotted. There were guards that weren’t wearing the Potter Shipping uniforms.  _ Private security. This boat is definitely compromised. _ Swallowing, Bill slipped into the lower hatch and found the crew bound and gagged. He frowned.  _ Why keep them alive? What’s Grindelwald playing at? _

He snuck up behind the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. “I don’t see why we should be waiting around. This ship’s been docked for days. Let’s just wipe the crews’ memories and move on to another Potter ship. Clearly this one’s just out for business as usual.”

“I keep tellin ya, the Dark Lord says that Potter doesn’t do much business in Lisbon! This here is a suspicious ship! We’re sticking to his orders!”

“For how long?”

“Until he tells us to withdraw.”

_ So it’s a trap then, and they’re keeping the crew alive for backup just in case the trap isn’t sprung. Meaning they don’t want Harry to know that they’re onto her shipping business being a part time smuggling operation. That damned spy gets places… _

Bill breathed out slowly and then thought about it. He could kill every acolyte on the ship and free the crew, alerting Grindelwald that they were onto his awareness of their modes of transportation. He could fall back, hide the refugees in Spain, and tell Harry what was going on, or he could fight them… Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fall back. Slipping away quickly, Bill left the boat and went back to the refugees, but just as he was about to leave with them, he saw Remus- the real one- come rushing up, clothes torn, looking half terrified and filled with dread. Cursing, Bill summoned him to their hiding spot and smuggled them all back across Portugal and over the Spanish border and hid them in the halfway house that once was a Black villa. 

Remus finally had a chance to speak now between portkey trips. “What happened?”

“They jumped me. They knew exactly where I was going to come from with my port key. They knew everything, even the passcode. That spy is getting bolder.”

Bill rubbed his eyes. “We have to tell Harry this. Dammit.”

“I have to go with you back to England. Tonks is still there. She actually told me that she has something important to tell me. I hope she’s alright.” Remus looked worried as he stared at the cup of tea in his hands. Patting him on the shoulder, Bill exhaled.

“I’m sure she is. She’s safe at home. She’ll be fine and waiting for you, Remus.” The werewolf gave him a grateful smile. Bill nodded to him and then left the man in the kitchen. 

“Sir…”

Looking down, Bill smiled at the kid, internally chomping at the bit to rush to the floo and tell McGonagall what was happening. “Yeah kid?”

“I don’t know if it’s useful, but…” He looked to be about twelve. “My sister was killed by the Dark Lord but-”

“Did she have magic?”

The boy shook his head. “She is my twin sister, but she did not have magic, monsieur. He was fascinated with that. But monsieur,” the boy hesitated and then took a breath. Bill crouched to his eye level. 

“Take it easy kid. You’ve been through a lot. You’re strong. You can talk to me.” He smiled at the little boy easily.

“He was angry, monsieur. He was enraged when she died. He said, ‘Another failure’. He said that he had wanted to cure her. There were men and women in white coats, monsieur, who injected things into her. They spoke of strange things, called genes.”

Bill felt cold. He grabbed the kid and stared at him. “Did they examine you too?”

“Oui. They wished to find my genes. I did not understand them.”

“Genes make up everything that we are, kiddo.” Bill took a steadying breath. Gellert Grindelwald was trying to locate the Magic Gene. He was trying to change the Muggles into having magic, but…why? 

“I have to get to Hogwarts.” Bill looked at Pops and then smiled, knowing the Elf would keep the refugees safe and hidden.

With that, he grabbed a portkey and waited for it to activate. Remus joined him. It was quite a few jumps between Madrid where the Black villa was, and Scotland. They were in for quite the ride.

~the next afternoon~

Harry cursed as she ducked another spell. “This is growing tedious.” Snapping her fingers, Harry ripped the energy from all the opposing acolytes and fed the energy into the wounded, healing their superficial wounds and stabilizing the more serious wounds. That done, she straightened and looked at Tom. “You did that with a vaporization spell.”

“Right. You go on to Hogwarts. We’ll clean up.” He kissed her softly and then smiled when she vanished. Harry was still dead to the rest of the world. It wouldn’t do for her to be caught with her glamour down. 

She arrived right when Bill did. What he had to say was not good news for her. Pointing a finger at him, Harry huffed. “You know what, one of these days, I am expecting good news from you.”

“You’ll be long in waiting.” Severus swept into the room and looked at Harry. “He’s moved firmly to Greenland with the Headmaster.”

“I hate the Fidelius Charm.” Harry scowled darkly. “Who’s the Secret Keeper?”

Severus gave her a dour look. “Bellatrix Lestrange. He hates her insanity, but he doesn’t doubt her loyalty.” He looked at Harry. “Why hasn’t the spy told him about myself? They know almost everything else. They know your shipping lines, they know your personal missions and infiltrations.”

“Either this- hello Tom-” Harry nodded to her boyfriend before turning back to Snape. “Either they’re being pushed into this spy position, or they’re playing it careful and playing both sides, keeping vital pieces of information for a rainy day. If I were in their shoes, then that is exactly what I would do.”

“That does not make me feel better.”

“It’s not supposed to. Tom, you missed your brother by seconds. He had brilliant news for me.” Harry’s smile was fake. “Apparently the spy’s been talking again. The Dark Lord knows that I’m using my ships to smuggle refugees.” 

Tom sagged onto McGonagall’s desk and looked at the woman in exhaustion before turning to Harry. “What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know, but it’s time for some serious brainstorming. Minerva, can you get all the DAM leaders that know about me, all my former students, and Remus into this office please? I know they’re all in London.”

“Actually,” Remus entered the room and gave Sirius a hug and then smiled at Harry, “I’m already here.” Tonk followed him into the room, smiling and blushing. Harry studied them. They seemed almost…glowing.

“Good.” She nodded to Minerva, who sent her Patronus to ‘gather the clans’ as Ron called it. “Okay, before everyone comes, do you two have something to tell me?”

“Actually, um, we’ll tell everyone after the meeting. It’s something that should be shared with as many people as possible.” Tonks beamed at her, fidgeting. Harry refrained from reading her soul. 

“Alright then.” She smiled at him and then focused on the meeting as everyone rushed in and took their seats. Sitting on the corner of the table, Harry looked over everyone there.

“Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Anthony Goldstien, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, and Zacharias Smith.” Harry stood up and then nodded to them. “You have proven yourselves in battle. You’ve shown maturity, intelligence, trustworthiness, determination, cunning, and bravery. You are the leaders of the squads of the DAMed.” They chuckled softly. 

Harry turned to her own students. “Blaise Zabini, Karina Zabini, Sirius Black, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Severus Snape, you are my first students, and have shown courage, integrity, honor, and respect for myself and Death.” 

She looked at the others. “Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall, you three are exemplary fighters.” She focused on everyone. “In this room alone, are the members of my inner council. You have all shown yourselves to be trustworthy and likeminded in our cause.” She swallowed and then exhaled. “Which means…” She looked up at them. “I do not believe that any of us could be the spy. This spy is clearly one of the members of our council’s squads as they have access to information that no one else beyond this group could have access to.” 

She looked at Hermione, Ron, Tom, Dean, Katie, Anthony, Michael, Angelina, and Zacharias. “One of your comrades is a traitor, and I can’t imagine who it could be. They have been trained by himself very well in protecting their soul. However, as they haven’t told on Severus, and as many of you haven’t even told your own squads about Severus, simply calling him ‘our spy’, I think that they either still don’t know, or they are not wholly in  _ his _ camp. This means that we have time to find them, and either execute them, arrest them, or convince them to come back to us.” She looked at the stunned and mixed up leaders. “ _ He _ hasn’t told Severus anything about this spy, but we know there can be no other explanation. I don’t want you getting hung up on this, pointing fingers and causing problems in an oiled machine, but I do want you to be careful. I want you to watch for signs and clues and hints and tells. I don’t want this to end in a blood bath that we pay for and could have avoided.” She sat back and nodded. “Now, onto other matters. The spy has informed the Dark Lord about the cargo ships. We will continue this because they have no proof, but we will have to be extra careful about security. Also, if anyone else has any ideas about transportation, communication, and security, then please speak up now.”

Sirius cleared his throat first. “Communication idea.” He pulled out his mirror. “My ass was saved by Karina coming in after I called to her on this mirror. James and I used to communicate when we were put in separate detentions-” He winced and shot a glance at Minerva, who smirked.

“I knew about that thing a long time ago, Sirius Black. I also knew about you and Remus and the others hanging about every full moon in that draughty shack.”

Remus and Sirius gaped. Severus moved his eyes in a spectacular eye roll. “Oh honestly. How  _ thick _ can you two be? Everyone knew!”

Sirius bristled and then let it go in a surprising show of maturity. “Anyways, if we could fit everyone with a mirror- we can work on long distances- but for now they work really well within country, even with thousands of miles between them.”

“That sounds like a brilliant idea! I want you and the twins to start working on that right away. Have Hermione and Arthur Wealsey help if you need. I want those mirrors done and in production within forty-eight hours. Anyone else?”

Ginny smirked and spoke up. “That sounds great, but there’s gotta be a rule no X-rated calls during mission ops.”

Harry facepalmed and thus missed Ginny leering at Dean, who flushed bright red. Tom noted this and shared a glance with Ron, who also nodded slowly. They glanced at Bill, who smirked and nodded. They had a new potential boyfriend to interrogate.


	17. Greenland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert reveals his plans to Severus, but is there anything Severus can do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm...another late update. I'm sorry guys. I've got nothing to say. But I promise that I'll see this story to the end.   
> Thanks for those who have continued to comment so faithfully! It really means a lot to me that my series is still being enjoyed!   
> Ink...

Harry looked around and then narrowed her eyes at the Weasley-Riddle brothers. They were up to something. Huffing out a breath, Harry opted to trust that it had nothing to do with her war planning and so left it alone. 

“Harry, I have a suggestion.” Dean swallowed and then looked at her. “Why not train all of us to become Necromancers? Then we can shadow travel like Blaise and the others do.”

Blinking slowly at him, Harry tilted her head slightly to the left and then hummed softly before breaking into a wide grin. “Okay.”

Tom’s jaw dropped. “Wait! I had to beg you for years, and you just…”

Flapping her hand up and down at him, Harry rolled her eyes. “That’s just because I wuv you Twom Twom.” Her Lavender impression was spot on, causing several to snicker at Ron’s discomfort. 

Tom coughed slightly. “I recall telling you to never do that.” 

Shooting him an impish grin, Harry flipped her hair. “And I recall telling you that I do what I like.”

He sighed and then shrugged. “You do. Irrepressible Miss Potter.”

“If…we can return to the task at hand…” Severus was not amused.

Sobering, Harry nodded. “Right. Necromancy lessons will happen in the Room of Requirement. Aberforth, you’ll be teaching Animation. Don’t,” she gave him a look, “just keep animating goats.” He smirked at her. She turned to Sirius. “You’ll be teaching Shadow Manipulation.” She gave him a smile. “You’ll do fine, Sirius. You’ve learned at an astronomical pace.” He shuffled slightly and then smiled back at her. 

“Thank you, Harry.”

Turning back to Karina, she nodded to her. “You’ll be teaching Soul Occlumency.” She pointed to Tom and then to herself. “If you have any questions in field and away from your instructors then contact, Tom, Blaise, or myself. Do not under any circumstances try to experiment on your own. It could end in your death. Now, learning Necromancy is strictly volunteer, but you are  _ not _ to speak to others not in this room about it. No one should be informed of you learning. If they want to know where you’re going each time you go to lessons, then lie to them. You heard me. Lie to Fleur, Bill.” He opened his mouth and then closed it before looking down and not speaking. Harry felt bad, but she forged on. Needs must. This was war.

“Alright, Tom, Ron, Hermione, and Severus stay here. Everyone else, get out. Karina, Sirius, Aberforth, Blaise, stay on call.” She looked pensive. “I have a feeling we might be needing your skills before long.”

They perked up at that.

“Ah! Wait!” Remus flushed when everyone looked at him, and then Tonks quickly took his hand in encouragement and smiled up at him. He smiled at her and then spoke calmly to everyone. “Tonks is…we’re…” He broke into a wide smile. “She’s pregnant.”

Sirius burst out laughing. “You rascal! You were the last person I expected to have a kid out of wedlock!”

Shaking her head, Tonks spoke up before Remus could stop her. “We got married the same day as Bill and Fleur!” Remus flinched when Harry and Sirius stood up and straightened slowly, staring hard at Remus all the while.

“Uncle Remus…”

“Moony…”

Severus looked at the sweating werewolf. “Run.”

Remus took his advice and bolted leaving Tonks behind. Harry growled and then pulled Tonks into a tight hug. “Congratulations. I’m sorry you’re going to become a widow.”

“I’ll tell the kiddo all about how much of a jerk his dad was, since he DIDN’T TELL HIS BEST FRIEND HE WAS GETTING MARRIED!!” Sirius roared that down the hallway he knew Remus was hiding in. 

Popping his head back into the room, Remus opened his mouth, but Harry suddenly exuded darkness. “Don’t. Even.”

He closed his mouth and then nodded. “I was wrong. I should have included you guys. I should have asked you to summon James and Lily. I should have done it differently. But! In our defense, it was fast and no one had been invited, not even Tonks’ family.”

“So they’ll be pissed at you guys too?”

“Erm…” Remus looked at Tonks. “Why did we do this again?”

“We didn’t want the fuss, and we also didn’t want it getting back to  _ him _ that Harry’s list of mortal weaknesses had grown.”

Harry suddenly looked mollified. “That’s practical. Okay, I forgive you.”

“Of course she forgives them if they tell her the practicality of it.” Tom huffed quietly and then wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I never thought I’d be the type of boyfriend who’d say this, but you need to have more emotions.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to shelve that conversation to talk about when Snape doesn’t look ready to kill all of us.” Tom eyed the Potioneering Spymaster warily.

“Wise, Riddle. Now, the announcement has been made. A baby will be born in wartime. Joy. Everyone out except those Harriet has already previously mentioned.”

Sirius gave Severus a look as he and Karina walked out. “You’re a real bastard, Snape.”

“Bite me, Black.”

“Don’t tempt me. One of these days a big black dog might bite you in the leg. Though, I’m wary about doing that. I might catch something.” He walked out of the room before Severus could retort.

As the last of the group filed out, Harry could hear Sirius roar, “DON’T YOU DARE GET AWAY, REMUS LUPIN. I STILL WANT TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!”

Closing the door, Harry stared at the group. Minerva was there because she was in charge of all Hogwarts Ops. Hermione was sitting next to Ron while Tom was standing by the window, watching her. Snape was right next to her, studying her as well.

“We’re going to Greenland.” Harry looked around and then stepped over to the desk. They followed her to look over her shoulder at the map. “It’s his territory. High security, anti-apparation and- according to Severus- new anti-Necromancy wards. We can’t shadow travel in and we can’t apparate or stealth key in.”

“How do we do it then?”

“The Muggle way.” Harry looked at them calmly. “We’ll be carving that handy blood rune into ourselves, stripping ourselves of magic temporarily. That way their magic sense wards won’t pick us up. Currently, the Statute is still in place. That means Muggle tourism is still allowed. We’ll be going in as tourists. The Reapers will be working with me, and will be scouting the territory. They have been doing this for days now, but Greenland is huge and the Reapers are…very busy elsewhere. The corps is spread thin.” Harry swallowed, not really wanting to think about how many of her allies they were reaping. The others looked ill too. Tom looked angry, but then that was his default emotion.

“Once we’re in, we can heal our wounds with some Essence of Dittany provided to us by Snape, who will meet up with us once we’re beyond all Muggle cities and witnesses. Snape cannot provide us anything about the location of the castle, thanks to the Fidelius Charm. However, hopefully with the help of the Reapers, we will be able to make progress.” She looked at them calmly. “This will be a long mission. I have no intention of leaving it half done. I do not plan on leaving Greenland until I have the Headmaster with me when I do. This is like looking for a white scarf in a snowstorm, but I will see it done.”

Everyone nodded somberly. Harry turned to Severus. “You’d better get going now. Can’t afford you getting caught.”

“Obviously.” Severus eyed them and then sniffed. “Don’t fail, Potter.”

Batting her lashes at him, Harry smirked. “I wouldn’t dare, Professor Snape.”

Giving a hint of a smile, Severus vanished. 

“Did he just smile?” Ron stared at the others around the desk. Tom hummed in shock.

“The world might just be ending soon.”

““Oh please!”” Hermione and Minerva spoke at the same time. 

Harry gave a slight giggle and then did a cartwheel away from the desk before turning to look at Tom. “We’ll be visiting the twins for this. They’re forgeries are the best in the UK and even in the continent.”

“When are we leaving?”

“We’re going to Diagon in two hours. Get ready, ducks!” She vanished and appeared in the Underworld. “Anything?”

“Nothing.” Death looked up from his paperwork. Harry began massaging his shoulders, much to his groaning relief. “You’re hired.”

“Ha.” She slumped against him and looked at the files. “You collected Shunpike?”

“Yes. Well, I didn’t, but Ronald did.”

“Hmm.” She sighed and then plucked a file from his littered desk. “What do the other side of the tracks have to say about this?”

He knew she was referencing the gods. She respected that he didn’t want her to ever say their names. “They…know nothing of this world.”

She paused completely and stared at him. “Oh.” She waited for him to talk, but when he said nothing, she pressed her lips together and turned away. “If the Statutes fall…”

“I will temper them.” Death looked at her, warnings in his blue eyes. “You needed something?”

“Just your company.” Harry frowned. “Tom tried to speak to me about something. I don’t quite understand it.”

Death scanned her soul to expedite matters, and she let him. He then sighed tiredly. “Remember when I said that you are not a goddess, that your mind was still human?”

“Fourth year. That was during our trip to Nepal. Which is still safe from Grindelwald, yes?”

“It is.” Death set the files aside and then looked at her tiredly. “When I said that your mind was human, I meant that your mind is finite. However, your mentality, your emotions, have never been human. You have had to work hard to socialize with people. You have had to teach yourself and learn from watching others and identify those emotions in yourself. It’s not that you don’t have those emotions, but you simply aren’t allowing yourself to feel them. To identify them.”

“Why?” 

“Because of me.” He touched her temple. “I linked our minds when you were three, Harriet. Your brain was far from fully developed then. I rushed things. You have the mentality of a goddess, but not the elasticity. Your mind is finite, but your emotionality and pragmatism are like a goddess’.”

“So what you’re saying is that I’m not human, and I never have been?” Harry swallowed. “I’m…a fake?”

He pulled her into his lap and into an embrace. “Harriet, you are what you are, and I would have you no other way. Your friends have accepted you too.”

“Are you sure-”

“I am sure.” He smiled at her and then let her stand up. “Now, get back to massaging my shoulders.”

“Ha!” She laughed but did as he requested. When she had rested and played a game of chess with Death, she vanished back to the world of the living.

~meanwhile~

The funeral had just finished. Albus stared at Gellert from across the room. He hadn’t gone to Gellert this entire time, though he yearned to. He knew to do so would be very unwise. 

Gellert came to him instead. “Albus…I need you.”

“In what way?” Albus stood still as Gellert buried his face against Albus’ back.

“I need your love, Albus. No schemes, no manipulation, no trickery. I am drowning in my terrors and grief. I need you. Please.”

Albus closed his eyes and then stepped away. “I am your prisoner, and…prisoners do not comfort their captors.” He stepped into the balcony and tightened the warmth charmed robes around him. 

Gellert watched the slender figure of Albus with narrowed eyes. He didn’t want to do this. He really didn’t, but…he  _ needed _ Albus. The old Albus, the one who agreed with him! The one who came before this…this  _ mellowed  _ and  _ conforming  _ Albus, twisted by his damnable brother! Swallowing, he stepped back and then motioned one of his acolytes closer. “Get me the Muggle drugs.” 

Severus gave him a look. “My lord?”

Blinking rapidly, Gellert looked up in surprise. He had spoken before thinking. Shaking his head, he forced a chuckle. “Ah, that’s right. You wouldn’t know. I kept this one close to my chest. I have found several Muggle drugs that can daze the mind enough to have their mental and soul barriers become incredibly flimsy. I didn’t do this before because I wasn’t…” Gellert grimaced. “Desperate enough.” Gellert snorted. “Muggles are monsters, but their scientific advances are frighteningly efficient.” He paused Severus and turned when Bellatrix flounced over to him. 

“My lord, remember when you told us that Death has banned us from summoning souls?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Cissy managed to summon one.”

“What?!” Gellert pushed past her. “Where is your sister?!”

“In the north garden.”

“Severus, come with me. We need to all join in this learning moment.”

“But the-”

“That can easily wait, Severus. Albus will still be here.” Gellert smiled softly. “The borders of this castle are specially made to keep him from leaving. Should he leave, then his magic is forfeit. Much like that deplorable Triwizard Tournament Cup. You remember the one, Severus. It damned minors to play a game to the death on threat of stealing their magic?” Gellert hummed and then focused on Narcissa and the slightly familiar figure of the ghost she had summoned.

Meanwhile, Severus felt sick. Albus was slotted for mind altering drugs. He couldn’t leave without permanently losing his magic, and also, Severus  _ still couldn’t give Harriet the bloody location of the bloody FUCKING castle! _

~meanwhile~

Harry smiled at the customs official as she tiredly made her way to the rest of her group. “Never again are we doing things the Muggle way.”

Looking around, Tom fidgeted again. “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.”

“Hate what exactly? Be specific.” Hermione shouldered their house backpack and looked around. “When those people scanned this, I was really curious to find out what they’d see.”

Ron shuddered. “Let’s just be glad that they didn’t see anything.”

“I hate not having magic. This is the worst way to live. How can they stand it?” Tom moved to adjust Nagini on his shoulders and then realized she wasn’t there. Harry had banned all exotic lifeforms on this mission due to the Muggle traveling. Plus, the cold would have possibly killed the adder.

They trudged towards the inn that they had pre-arranged to meet at with Severus. Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. “He’s seven minutes late.”

Adjusting his coat, Ron looked around carefully at the inn. Filled with Muggles. No Magicks. “Either he got roped into something, or the jig is up and that spy told on him.”

Harry flinched at that possibility. “Let’s go with him getting roped into a meeting or something.”


	18. Dark Wizard Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is forced to make a choice. A gamble. And while Harry moves to attack Greenland, Gellert's dream comes true. Well, one of them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK! A horribly late update! I've no excuse. I feel like Dobby (Bad writer! Bad writer!)  
> Anyways, please don't hate me with this update. It's necessary!  
> Promise!  
> Ink...

Gellert felt chilled when he realized just who Narcissa had summoned. It would make sense. In the logical corner of his mind, Gellert knew it made sense. A person would find it easier to summon a deceased relative than a complete stranger or even a friend. The similar magic, the life force, the similarities in the souls…

_ “Well hello there, Lord Grindelwald.” _ Regulus’ smile was dangerous. “ _ Nice castle you have here. This why you kept popping off to Greenland every so often?” _

Darting a look at the two women, Gellert knew that he had to cut this short. Narcissa’s loyalty would be shattered if Regulus told her how he died. Bellatrix was a tossup, but without her sister, things would become unbalanced. Severus probably didn’t give a damn. Once again, the Dark Lord was grateful for the steadiness and sanity of the silent man beside him. 

“Yes, it is. I wish you were alive now to join us. I am teaching your cousins Necromancy. Just as I taught you.” With a subtle shadow, Gellert ruined the summoning circle and cut the connection. Narcissa’s cry of disappointment marked the vanishing of Regulus, but Gellert and Regulus locked eyes even as he disappeared, and both men knew what Gellert had done and why. Gellert turned to Narcissa. “You are powerful indeed, Narcissa, to circumvent- if even for a moment- Death’s ban on our using his magic.”

Bellatrix pouted. “Why has he banned us?”

“He serves Harriet Potter. She is the Mistress of Death, a Master of both the action and the being. He chose her to become his mistress, and she in turn chose him to become her teacher.”

“But why did he settle for a one year old little brat?” Bellatrix scowled as she straightened up. 

Narcissa exhaled. “Children are easier to control, Bella. You know that. They are easier to mold and train. Of course he would choose a little girl with no ties to the living world. She was ripe and perfect for him. He would still have all the freedoms in the worlds and also have a powerful student slash master to work alongside.” Narcissa tiredly stood up, not knowing how much she had rocked both Gellert and Severus. 

Severus was reeling.  _ But I thought she said that Death chose her because of her ancestors! She was directly related to Ignotus Peverell! That is why he chose her! Not…but it makes sense. Why choose a headstrong adult human when you can mold a perfect Master of Death anyways? But…I have met him. He wouldn’t do that! He cares about Harriet! He does! But…damn! I can’t focus on that right now. I have to focus on the Headmaster! _

Clearing his throat, Severus bowed to Gellert. “I will check on your consort.”

“Thank you.” Gellert nodded to the women and walked quickly off to where his private safe was. The drugs were in there. He had been doing research on what drug was the least harmful to the body with a dose as high enough to effect Albus. He didn’t want to kill his lover, even if Albus could come back. Gellert never wanted to be responsible for Albus deaths. 

Meanwhile, Severus walked quickly towards where the Headmaster was on the balcony. Quickly and intently, he told Albus everything, including the boundary wards.

Albus closed his eyes slowly and then stared at the sky. “I cannot use my magic to escape, and I suspect that even if you did heal me, even if I did perform shadow travel, my magic would still be removed from me. Gellert is thorough. Very thorough.” Albus laughed bitterly. “To become Muggle, irreversibly Muggle even with Harry’s Soul Magic capabilities, and save the world that way, or damn the world, and keep my magic and turn dark? Am I a monster for not wanting to give up my magic and escape even while the fate of the world hangs in the balance? Am I overly arrogant to think that I would make such a difference if I joined the wrong side? To escape and lose my magic…to keep my brain and my strategic mind but lose…”

“You must decide quickly!”

“Step back, Severus. If asked, you thought I was meditating. When I come out of my trance, please forgive me for any cutting words I may say to you.”

“Headmaster, what are you going to-”

“I am taking a page out of Sirius’ book.” Albus smiled bitterly. “I cannot escape without losing my magic. I cannot lose my magic, and so I must lessen any threats that I can. I will erase everything I know about the battles plans, your identity, and Necromancy. I will think you a traitor, Severus. I’m sorry.” His smile shrank. “For what it’s worth, I doubt my attitude on you being a traitor will last very long.”

Severus was shaking and pale. “There must be another way!”

“I cannot think of anything. After the fact, after this war, and if I get my mind and soul back, an alternate solution will undoubtedly come to plague me, but until that happens, this is all I have.” Albus sat down and quickly submerged into his own soul as he had learned to when sharing memories with Harry. 

He was thorough, destructive, and absolute. Albus couldn’t allow himself to waver one moment. He knew that when he woke, all his deleted memories would be gone from his mind. Looking around the empty rooms in his soul/mind, Albus allowed himself to cry. When he opened his eyes, he wouldn’t know why he was crying. 

Slowly, Albus opened his eyes. 

“Headmaster-”

“Don’t speak to me.” Albus glowered at the traitor. “I trusted you. But then, I suppose that was what you were counting on. The old fool who trusts too quickly.” Albus stood up and turned his back on the stunned man. 

“Albus!” Gellert walked into the room.

“My lord! He’s acting differently! He’s not the same. He was meditating when I approached, and I feared to touch him, not wishing to upset you.” Severus swallowed and then looked at Albus. “He is different.”

Handing the man the syringe, Gellert stepped closer but went absolutely still when he realized that Albus’ soul was unguarded. “No.” He grabbed the man and twisted him around. “You erased…YOU DIDN’T!”

Albus blinked at him and then frowned. “Ah, so that’s why I feel discombobulated. I erased memories. They must have been vital ones that I couldn’t let you have access to. That means I must have suspected you would manage to break through my shields. Oh that makes sense. I was a Necromancer, but I erased all my memories of my learning and my knowledge, so you wouldn’t have it and so you wouldn’t twist me into using it badly.” Albus chuckled bitterly. “I sacrificed my queen in a game of chess.”

“Exactly what you would do.” Gellert stepped closer and gripped Albus’ chin. “But now without the queen, I can still get to the king.” He surged into Albus’ soul. “Checkmate, my love.”

Meanwhile, Severus had slowly been stepping back, eyes never wavering from the sight of the two men locked in a mental battle. Albus lasted longer than Severus had imagined he would against the strength of the Dark Lord without his own training. 

Severus stilled when Albus gasped and shook his head. “Oh, that’s uncomfortable.” He looked at Gellert. “Oh…” He tilted his head and then gave a soft smile at his tense lover. “I was such a fool for making you wait and struggle alone for so long, Gellert.” Albus kissed him lightly. “Thank you for waking me up.”

Gellert pulled him into a ferocious and hungry kiss, and Albus responded with equal passion.

Turning quickly, Severus fled. He rushed to the inn that Harry had agreed to meet him at, but the bothersome four weren’t anywhere to be seen! Twisting this way and that, Severus cursed darkly and then tensed when he saw Ronald Weasley playing look out from the mouth of an alley. He vanished and appeared beside him. “Where is Harriet?”

“Talking with Regulus’ ghost back there.” He jerked his thumb and then frowned at Severus. “What’s up? You look-”

“He broke through the Headmaster’s soul.” Severus pushed past an ill-looking Ron and hurried to Harry. “Harriet! Albus has turned dark. The Dark Lord turned him dark! He was going to drug the Headmaster, so instead, Albus erased his memories, all his knowledge and strategies and Necromancy skills, and minimized the damage.”

“Why didn’t he escape?!” Tom looked shaken. 

“He couldn’t leave the castle without the wards stripping him of his magic, much like how the Tournament cup threatened to strip yours if you had refused to cooperate in the Tri-Wizards.”

“Shit.” Hermione tried to breathe. “Albus Dumbledore is a Dark Lord now.” She stared at a completely still Harry. 

Ron swallowed, but there was no moisture in his mouth. He stared at his friends. “We are so screwed.”

“No.” Harry straightened and stared at them intently. “We’re not. He won’t stay like this for long. We’ll storm that place. Thanks to Regulus, I know where the castle is. Severus, go back and keep an eye out. Tom, go to Minerva and tell her that it’s time for Sirius and the others to put their training to use.”

Ron’s eyes lit up. “The dragons?!”

Harry smiled darkly. “Yes, Ron. Greenland is isolated enough for it to work. We’re bringing the dragons.” Tom grinned, blood rushing at the darkness and rage in Harry’s eyes. He vanished immediately to pass on the message. When he returned, Harry took them (Severus obviously went separately) to the foot of the castle. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the rather daunting location. 

With a snarl, Harry snapped out her Rosewood wand and transfigured the entire left side of the castle into doors before blowing them open and rushing in. Ron and Hermione and Tom were at her side, covering her back as she ran straight towards Albus and Gellert. 

“Well! I didn’t expect you to be coming so soon!” Gellert smiled and slowly withdrew his arm from a smirking Albus’ waist. “But I shan’t be a bad host.” His smile widened. “Albus, darling, what do you say to us including Harriet in our…relationship?”

Albus studied her and then smiled softly. “I think that would be rather fun actually. The more the merrier.” He disapparated and then appeared right beside her. Harry’s long time trust in him was the only reason she didn’t expect the transfigured knife rushing towards her from Albus’ other hand. 

Seeing it, Tom snarled, “Sectumsempra!” Albus cried out as he wheeled away with seven deep slashes appearing along his face and chest.

“ALBUS!”

Wiping the blood from his eyes, Albus snarled at Gellert, “Stop being useless, Gel and gut that bastard!” He healed himself quickly and turned to focus on Harry, wandlessly blasting Hermione and Ron down the hall.

Tom’s eyes widened when shadows snapped around him and threw him bodily across the large room. Harry narrowed her eyes at Albus and looked at his soul, but Hermione and Ron were clearly outmatched as they tried to cover her against Grindelwald while she focused on fixing Albus. It soon became necessary for Harry to change focus on survival when Gellert’s acolytes came rushing in.

Changing tact, Harry left Hermione and Ron to deal with the acolytes rushing in and started taking on Severus, Albus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa on her own. Tom was handling Grindelwald. Lifting her shadows, Harry narrowed her eyes in concentration and confusion when she saw Albus not use his shadows. Risking a look see at his soul as she cut Narcissa from shoulder to hip with her shadows, Harry studied Albus and realized he had done what Sirius had done. He had erased his own memories to save their and Severus’ secrets. Oh that man…

Meanwhile, Ron gritted his teeth as he stared at Crabbe. “Wondered where you went from the school.”

“I jumped ship from you bastards a long time ago, whelp.” Crabbe grinned sadistically. Ron watched him intently. Then, he ran straight at Crabbe. “Confringo!” Ron jumped in the air and twisted, feeling the spell sizzle past him. Crabbe’s smile grew strained. “Glacius Tria!” Ron ducked it and kept on running at him. “Stupefy!” Crabbe was growing pale now and backpedaling as Ron kept rushing him. “Crucio!” Ron jerked to the left and grinned outright when he saw Crabbe’s back hit the stone wall. Crabbe was sweating now. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” Ron flipped straight into the air, pushing all his strength and magically applying more strength to his jump to allow him to leap straight over the green curse. Landing in a shoulder roll, Ron leaped up and pulled out a dagger, cutting off Crabbe’s hand that was holding the wand and stabbing Crabbe straight through the throat. 

Ignoring the gushing blood, Ron snarled. “You weren’t worth using my wand for, bastard.” He stepped back and watched the light fade from Crabbe’s eyes with disinterest. “Fucking waste.” Turning, he bolted towards a random acolyte before dropping to the ground and sliding past and twisting on the floor and shooting a spell at the woman’s back, “Deletrius!” The woman screamed for only a second before going up in ash. Back flipping to his feet, Ron glanced around the room and took account of where everyone was even as he instinctively ducked three spells from three other acolytes. (That was Ron’s specialty. He had figured out a way to blend Muggle fighting and spell work together. Ron had learned about- and had become fascinated with- Muggle Ninjas.) He continued dealing with the lesser acolytes, noting how Hermione was holding her own rather well against Bellatrix.

Meanwhile, Harry vanished and then appeared behind Severus and impaled him in the side of his chest in a specific way so he wouldn’t die from it but wouldn’t be called to fight anymore. She moved to cut his throat too, but Severus broke away from her, bleeding profusely from his side. 

Rushing Harry and knocking her to the ground with a silent spell, Albus snarled. “Narcissa! Get him away from here!” The woman rushed towards Severus and vanished in shadow with him. Turning back to Harry, Albus transfigured the stones around Harry’s into chains that snaked around and wrapped her like a metal mummy. Through the links of chains, Harry started smoking shadows, clearly moving to cut the stone chains, but Albus surprised her as he grinned and winked at her. “You need to cool off, my dear. I’ll see to you later.” With that, he sent her through the five meter tall window and into the icy water just below. Harry screamed in rage behind her stone gag. Albus smirked and waved at her as she fell.

Ron gave a shout as he kicked one acolyte in the chest and took a moment to watch Harry vanish out the window.

“HARRY!” Tom ducked to avoid Gellert’s shadows slicing at his neck. Moving fast, he blasted Gellert into Bellatrix who was attempting to carve the word ‘Mudblood’ into Hermione’s back with her shadows. That done, Tom leaped out of the window after his girlfriend. Ron turned to give Hermione back up, but a shadow controlled by Gellert wrapped around his left leg and lifted him into the air.

“Ronald Weasley…you’re bothering me.” He flung the boy out the now broken window as well. 

Hermione was breathing heavily as she looked around. Lestrange, Dumbledore, seventeen acolytes, and Grindelwald…yeah, she was outnumbered. “Shit.”

“Looks like it’s just you now, pet. Shall we torture you? Experiment on you? Or kill you outright?” Gellert straightened. Hermione swallowed and then quickly thought over her options. She narrowed her eyes as she recalled how Gellert lost focus the moment Albus was in danger. 

As the plan began to form in her mind, she inhaled slowly and then sent Grindelwald a sharp grin, “Sorry but I can’t stay, and you’ll be too busy to deal with little old me,” Hermione then pulled out a potion gun from her robes and shot Albus in the chest without so much as a flinch or flicker of hesitation. Gellert gave a shout and turned instinctively to see to his lover, who was writhing on the floor, screaming. Hermione bolted for the window and leaped out, twisting in the air and shooting Bellatrix too so the woman wouldn’t come after her. That done, she twisted once more in the air to face down, wand out and ready to cushion her fall so she wouldn’t splat on the water but dive safely into it. She sliced into the water and looked around, trying to find her boyfriend. She couldn’t see anything through the black waters.

_ Accio Ron! _ Hermione forced her eyes to stay open in the stinging cold water as she saw Ron’s too still form zip up to her from the water depths.  _ Alarte Ascendare! _ Hermione raised her wand once she had a good grip on Ron. When she broke the surface and pulled them both to the side of the lake, she nodded to Tom. “Harry?” She quickly rolled Ron onto his side with both arms tucked to the boy’s side.

“Fine. Ron!” Tom moved over to Ron. “Anapneo!” Ron vomited water and then started hacking and coughing. His lips were blue. Tom swallowed and looked up. 

“What about-”

“They’re distracted at the moment. I shot both the Headmaster and Bellatrix with the potion gun.” Hermione cast warming spells on all four them before helping Ron to his feet, taking most of his weight. Tom was doing the same thing for Harry. He gave her a look of respect.

“You were able to shoot your own former ally and Headmaster? Kudos. Which bullets did you use?”

Hermione grinned darkly and spared a glance at the broken window two hundred feet above them. “Dissolving Draught.” 

Tom gaped at her. “Doesn’t that eat away the person’s insides like an acid?!”

“Like I said. They’re far too distracted by that to deal with us.” Hermione disapparated in a blink, and Tom shook his head and disapparated after her. 


	19. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Dragons. Enter Albus as a Dark Lord. Oh and...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> the Statute of International Secrecy falls. : )

Of course the moment Harry came to from her near-drowning in the water, she vanished in shadow and appeared at the castle, but she found it devoid of Gellert and Albus or any of the acolyte Necromancers. Venting her terror from being thrown into the water, Harry targeted the idiots left behind. Snarling, she ripped the energy out of the acolytes moving to attack her. “Damn  _ it _ !” Breathing out slowly, she took a moment to focus and steady her shaking hand before she pulled out her mirror. “Sirius, what’s your status?”

_ “Two minutes away. The dragons can sense a high amount of Death Magic going on where you are.” _

“Good.” Harry looked around her and watched as fifty or so acolytes came rushing at her. “Burn this place to the ground.” There was nothing here about Necromancy or Grindelwald that she didn’t already know.

_ “Got it. _ ”

Harry vanished and appeared beside Ron, Hermione, and Tom. “They’re gone, who knows where. Severus is with them. I couldn’t sense any of the Necromancers or Albus.”

Ron coughed weakly and looked at her. “Dumbledore didn’t use his shadows-”

“Yeah. Severus was right. He erased his mind before being taken down by the Dark Lord.” Harry breathed out slowly and looked up when the air was suddenly filled with the sound of distant drums. The sound of dragons beating the air with their massive wings. Harry smiled darkly. “I told Sirius to raze it to the ground.” Ron breathed out slowly and nodded as he watched the castle become encased with dragon fire. 

Tom inhaled and even from that distance could hear the sound of the acolytes screaming inside the castle, burning to death.  _ This is a war after all. They should have expected to die for their cause, though it’s a pity that the castle and all its history has to be destroyed as well. _ He turned and stared at Harry instead of the ruined castle.

Sirius’ dragon, a massive Hebridean Black Dragon of forty-eight feet, spiraled in the air before extending his wings on Sirius’ mental command and spewing deep purple fire that turned everything to either immediate slag or ash. The dragon (named Zenon by Sirius) could hit a target with his fire from sixty feet. Blaise’s dragon, a Northern Firedrake (named Smaug since Blaise loved the Muggle story  _ The Hobbit) _ was bronze and gold in the sun as his swath of orange fire engulfed all the fleeing acolytes burning them alive before they could disapparate away. Karina’s dragon, Nova, was a Ukrainian Ironbelly, and her scales were a bright, blinding silver in the sunlight. Her silver fire reached about thirty feet, but that was perfectly fine. Karina was dressed in shedded dragon scale armor (all of them were). Aberforth’s dragon, a Chinese Fireball, was a brilliant red and gold with golden spikes along the head. The wings were different from other dragons as they were made of scale-like feathers. His name was Albert. Charlie Weasley’s dragon was a Hungarian Horntail named Akila. She was the largest of the dragons, about seventy feet from snout to tip. Everything about her was black, even her fire and claws and frightening teeth. 

At Charlie’s signal, they pulled up and spiraled around each other before peeling off and shooting back down to the ground, raking the land below them in flame. It didn’t take long before the castle was completely decimated and everyone inside it turned to ash.

Meanwhile, at a way off, Gellert stared in awe at the blinding and frightening ferocity of the attack. Albus panted softly at his side, still experiencing the echoing agony of having his body slowly dissolve. Gellert had managed to counter the potion, but he was still healing from the damage. “Damn…and all this time she had dragons. You knew about this, of course, before you wiped your memory.”

“That was exceedingly foolish of me. I can’t believe I was so blind to your reasonings.” Albus rolled his eyes and then sighed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Yes well, the damage is done. You’re a brilliant man, darling. I’ll teach you what I know.” Gellert smiled and then turned back to the sight of the dragons razing the castle to the ground. “Dragons are beautiful creatures.” He perked up. “Let’s take Romania!”

“Why?” Albus looked at him warily.

“I want a dragon.”

“No.” Albus rolled his eyes, ignoring Gellert’s shock and then resulting pout. 

“Why not?!”

“Gellert, your personality would not fit that of a dragon. I’m surprised my brother was even able to convince one to let his disgusting self ride it.”

“I would too win over a dragon!” There was the silent  _ ‘If he can do it then I can too!’ _ that everyone ignored.

“It would  _ eat _ you, Gellert. First, it would cook you to a tender Austrian shishkabob on a talon and then eat you.” Albus stood up slowly, grunting at the pain before waving off Narcissa’s offer to help him. “And while I wouldn’t mind the silence, I would miss using you as a pillow at night. So taming a dragon is out of the question. However, conquering Romania is an excellent idea.” Albus watched the dragons land over where Harriet Potter undoubtedly was. His eyes were narrow. “Without their nesting ground, the dragons will grow surly and hard for their riders to control. Eventually, they will have to be grounded.” Gellert was still pouting about not getting a dragon for Christmas. Albus rolled his eyes and then waved to Bellatrix, who was also recovering. “Get everyone to Numengard. Gellert, you had better go to Durmstrang and make an appearance, Deputy Headmaster.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Gellert pulled him into a kiss though. “But what’s the use of being a slave driver without any chains and whips?” His eyes darkened with lust. Albus scoffed.

“Oh honestly, Gellert.” His cheeks were slightly pink though. “Go. We have things to do. No time for flirting.”

“But Albus! There is  _ always _ time for flirting.” Gellert winked at him and then vanished. 

Albus huffed and then took Narcissa’s hand and allowed her to shadow travel him and everyone else away to Numengard. Severus swallowed as he vanished with them, mouth dry. The Headmaster was so similar and so starkly different that to even look at the man was agonizing. Before anyone could notice, he slipped away to his private lab that the Dark Lord had provided for him in Numengard and just sat there in the dark, trying to find a way to survive this new hell. Albus Dumbledore was now a Dark Lord.

~back to Harry~

Harry watched them tiredly after she finished filling them all in on what had happened. Aberforth was frightened about his brother and was, of course, channeling that fear into anger (all that man knew was anger it seemed). Everyone else was crushed. Aberforth had to make the report to Moody, who in turn told Scrimgeour about Grindelwald revealing a new Necromancy trick called ‘Soul Binding’, which essentially meant Albus Dumbledore was a dark lord now working with Gellert Grindelwald.

Staring at Aberforth in mind-numbing shock, Rufus slumped into his seat and tried to breathe. “We’ve lost then.” He buried his face in his hands.

Only two days later, Gellert Grindelwald found out what a ‘television’ was. He was elated and quickly put it to good use…by killing the Romanian Muggle leader on international television and breaking the statute to pieces in only a minute. The fallout was…terrifying.

Harry watched from her place in the Muggle Prime Minister’s office, swathed and hidden by her shadows. The man was sweating and admitting that there was a world of Magic living as a subculture right around the Muggle World. Several hundred other Muggle leaders were being forced to admit having dealt with Magical leaders as well. The people were crying out for answers and not knowing who to trust. She exhaled and was glad that no one saw her smile. It was done. The International Statute of Secrecy was destroyed.

Hermione looked up when Harry appeared in the Headmistress’ office. “It’s really happening…” She was staring at the interactive map that was charmed to reveal all the Muggle countries that were now aware of the Magical World. 

“Yes.” Harry pulled off her robe and hung it up before leaning a hip against the desk holding the map. “It’s really happening.” Her eyes were lit with a strange hunger. “Scrimgeour is already going to stand in front of Muggle telly and explain the situation.”

Ron finished cleaning and sharpening his knives. “What now?” His eyes were hard.

“Now we continue fighting the acolytes of Grindelwald and wait for the Muggles to realize that we’re their best hope for survival. I’ve looked over Scrimgeour’s soul.” Harry smirked at Tom. “He had a sudden desire to change his speech completely to one of invitation and a plea to help keep this world whole and unified against those who would threaten our way of life and our freedom.”

Tom tilted his head at her. “Thought you said you wouldn’t do that again.”

Shrugging, Harry turned back to the map. “I said I didn’t like doing it. And I don’t, but I also don’t like fighting a double front.” Ron snorted and nodded. 

“Not looking forward to that.”

“We won’t be fighting them. The MACUSA has already formed an alliance with the American Military. They’ve already started a blend program for their Aurors to learn how to fight alongside the no-Mag military there.”

Sirius kicked the desk. “Hate it when the Americans beat us to something.”

“Don’t worry. The occupied countries are putting up one hell of a fight too.” Harry smiled darkly. “You should know. Remus is part of the group helping train the Muggles in how to fight Magicks.” Sirius chuckled and then rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We keep waiting then?”

“We keep  _ fighting _ , and when the Muggles ask for help, we’ll take them up on it and fight by their side, pushing back the Dark Lord until he’s the one chained on the ground.” Harry’s eyes lit with a seething rage. She hadn’t liked being taken by surprise like that. She wouldn’t underestimate Dark Albus again. She couldn’t.

Aberforth marched into the room. “Give me a mission, Harry.” She studied him and then nodded. 

“Here.” Handing him a file, Harry swallowed and then spoke up. “The Muggle Chilean government needs help in learning how to fight spells. You know how Ron fights?”

“Dodging spells?” Aberforth squinted at Ron and then nodded. “Right. I’ll train them.”

“Good. Stay a week and report back here. I’ll have more missions for you then.”

Tom straightened. “Who’s going after them?”

“Nurmengard is far too well protected, and the Dark Lord won’t be careless with the Headmaster.” Harry couldn’t look at Aberforth. “The Headmaster will be kept in Nurmengard and only brought out to fight when the Dark Lord is right by his side to keep me away from his soul. At this moment, I am the man’s biggest problem. I intend to stay that way. Sirius, how are the classes going with the others?”

Sirius jumped up. “Well, initial classes are over with. We’re getting into the meat and potatoes of the areas now. They’re taking well to it.” 

Aberforth barked a laugh. “The twins are…disturbingly good at animation. They raised twenty on their first try. Course controlling them was a bit of a challenge.”

“The undead?” Harry looked concerned.

Aberforth gave her a look. “The twins.”

“Ah.” 

Tom sniggered. “They want me to get involved in politics immediately so I can legalize Necromancy. That way they can have undead workers in their shop and they don’t have to pay them anything.”

Hermione facepalmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually broke the Statute. 8 0  
> Ink...


	20. War is Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is twisty and twining and everyone also slowly becomes twisty with it.   
> A series of violent and character-building vignettes to show the passage of time. ; D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Kreacher and Dobby! ; D  
> Ink..

A sleek brown wolf stepped into the parking lot belonging to a Muggle theatre in Finland. The skin and fur rippled and then without truly showing a transformation, there stood Lavender. She exhaled and then hurried to meet her contact. The Muggle glanced around and then nodded to her. 

“Nice night for a full moon.”

“At least the stars are bright enough.” She answered his code phrase perfectly. He flashed her a grin and pulled out a floppy disc. 

“You do have tech to read this, right?”

“Yep.” Lavender smirked. “One of the wizards I know hooked up the school with technology that’s been insulated against magic with a special potion coating.”

“That so…” The man chuckled and then looked around before nodding to her. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Lavender slipped the disk away and transformed before rushing straight across the park. When she finally made it to her group with Hermione, Lavender waved the disc. “Got it.” 

Breathing out in relief, Hannah glanced around. “Hate these old parks. Especially at night.”

“We could always burn it to the ground.” Astoria blinked at the girl widely. 

Hannah, Lavender, Padma and Hermione turned and looked at the Slytherin girl in silent shock. Hermione finally spoke. “You know, Astoria, sometimes you worry me.” She shook her head and then stood up. “Come on. It’s best to return to right now.”

They grabbed the portkey and were rushed back to the school. It was craziness and chaos. People were shouting and rushing to and fro. Astoria suddenly looked worried. She ran away from her group and towards the Great Hall. Hermione was only slightly behind her. They caught up to Astoria when she froze and looked up. 

Lavender gripped Hannah’s shoulder. “The Great Hall ceiling shows live feed of what’s happening. It’s a specialized Scrying Surface. McGonagall wants us to see this.” Horror was on her face, seeping into her voice. They stared up as Harry struggled against both Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Tom was with her, but his tem was nowhere to be found. 

Astoria wetted her lips. “She’s not going to make it. Even with Tom at her side. She’s not going to make- MY SISTER!”

Daphne appeared on the surface of the ceiling and moved to strike Grindelwald with the Killing Curse. The man ducked it and turned away from them both, but that move caused him to step away from Albus, who was immediately pounced on by Harriet.

Hermione stared at the surface intently. “Come on. Come on. Come on. Come-” They watched as Harry was incinerated to death by blue fire that didn’t seem to come from any wand! Albus was suddenly snatched away. The two Dark Lords had left the battlefield. Meaning the Acolytes weren’t going to win Barcelona.

Exhaling tiredly, Hermione turned away from the screen. “Harry’ll take about two days to reform from that. We’re going in to backup Tom’s team. Ron’s in Canada at the moment helping to fortify the military there to keep the Acolytes from infiltrating.” She cursed softly. 

“At least we won the battle.” 

Lavender swallowed and snagged an apple from the ever filled tables. There were no more scheduled eating times. When the teams came in, they were hungry, and they could come in at any time of the day or night. The Elves did what they could, but sometimes the students turned fighters couldn’t verbalize what they needed. Lavender knew what she needed. She needed this war to be over. She looked at the ceiling again, knowing what would replace the scrying surface. It was the map of the world with colored countries. Pink for Muggle controlled and allied with the Free Magicks. White for Muggle controlled and completely neutral between all parties. Red for Free Magick controlled. Silver for countries controlled by Grindelwald. And with countries facing skirmishes, the country was covered in a crosshatching pattern of silver and red lines or silver and pink lines if it was only Muggles fighting against Acolytes.

Exhaling, Hermione shook her head. “We didn’t win anything, Lavender. Spain has always been a country on our side. We merely defended ourselves successfully today.”

“What’s worrying you?” Astoria looked at her. “Harry will come back-”

Swallowing an apple bite, Lavender spoke for Hermione. “She’s worried about that remote firespell. We didn’t see any spell come from any wand. It’s bad news if the Dark Lord has a new weapon. The Headmaster is bad enough.” She slumped into a chair and stared outside. 

The castle had changed for them. The Quidditch field had turned into a broom combat drilling place. There were far more dueling practice arenas, and the interior of the castle was unmoving. The time for frivolity and eccentric magic and laughter was passed. The stairs stayed in place. The doors didn’t move. The statues and guards of the castle were constantly patrolling and on the move. At Ron’s suggestion, Dementors had been sent all over the world in the governments under Harry’s control and orders to defend the ministries and governments that were on her side against Grindelwald. No capital had yet to be taken from the Democracy of Free Earth because of those measures. Dark Magicks could not cast a patronus charm. Lavender mourned for the passed days of lightheartedness and laughter. Few laughed anymore, and none of them were the young children. 

“That’s not the only thing I’m worried about.” Hermione sat down in another chair. The castle was covered with scattered cushion chairs and small snack plates in stasis so exhausted fighters wouldn’t have to go all the way to their rooms to crash out and rest. She looked around tiredly and saw Dean passed out with Seamus and Lee. Neville wasn’t there. He was most likely in the medical wing. Helping Pomfrey. It was a totally different madhouse there. Filled with screaming teens and barely made adults on the brink of dying. Hermione shuddered. War was hell. Astoria was staring at her expectantly.  _ Oh. Right. I had been in the middle of a thought. _ Hermione breathed out slowly and slumped against her chair’s cushions. “It’s been eight months since Dumbledore was turned dark. Harry hasn’t managed to get to him at all. This was the first time, the first chance. We thought our plan would work. It didn’t. Grindelwald has the Headmaster tightly under his control.” Hermione closed her eyes and then immediately opened them when a memory of the Headmaster kissing the Dark Lord over a pile of corpses forced itself into her mind. She herself had nearly died that day. Neville had saved her.

Lavender cursed and kicked at the wall before slumping against the same wall and groaning tiredly. “This is hell.”

Hannah waved the floppy disc. “At least we have all the military numbers of the countries under his control.” Her smile was tinged with mad desperation and anger. It was a feeling they all shared. Hermione allowed herself to smile too.

“There is that.”

~eight months, two weeks After Statute Breaking (ASB)~

“SHIT!” Neville ducked a severing curse and swung his axe, ignoring the by now very familiar crunch and spurt of cleaving his wand transfigured axe through a person’s body. He spun the axe and aimed the head of it at an oncoming acolyte who was stupid enough to rush him. The now six foot tall wizard disintegrated the witch with a silent curse and turned fast to transfigure his axe back into a wand and heal Dean from his wound. “Stay with me, Dean. Stay with me!”

“Not planning on leaving.” Dean’s face was beaded with sweat. “Not wanting to leave at all.” His brows furrowed. “Is it…good to not feel any pain?”

Lee cast a massive Protego Horribolis spell and grinned at Dean tensely. “I can change that easily. How much pain do you want?”

Dean laughed faintly and then screamed before gathering himself again. “N-Nevermind. Nev’s already doing that.”

“Sorry, Dean.” Neville grinned at him as he pulled another piece of shrapnel from the man’s side. 

“No yurnot.” Dean slurred this and then groaned in another bout of pain as a piece scraped against his ribs. 

“No, I’m not.” Neville smirked. “By screaming, you’re showing you’re alive.”

“Is that the evil plan of all healers?” Seamus looked around before helping Lee with the shield. Lee cackled when he saw the Twins apparate into the middle of the mess.

“Lookie there boyos! The Twins are here!”

Seamus almost sagged in relief as he watched the acolyte corpses rise up and lunge at the fleeing dark magicks, ripping them to pieces. By the time someone cast the fiendfyre spell, almost half of the acolytes were killed. Dean breathed out. “Go! Back them up! Rally the Muggle soldiers and lead the aurors! GO!” Seamus and Lee nodded grimly, dropped the shield, and rushed out, shouting for the Muggles and Auror soldiers to charge. 

Dean stared at the sky while Neville struggled to keep his guts from spilling out. “Nev…”

“Yeah?” The other man’s voice was tense with concentration. 

“What do you think the Underworld is like?”

“What I think is that it will remain a deep secret to the both of us.” Neville stitched his open wound closed and cleaned it at the same time. “A little while longer. You and I are not going to die today.” Neville felt relief crash through him. Dean was stable. He was going to be fine. He was going to live.

“What makes you say that?” Dean stared at him. Neville grinned at him fiercely.

“Cause you and I are just too pretty to die.” With that, he spun his wand and released a scatter shot Killing Curse that Tom had taught him. Each spell met their mark with incredible efficiency.

Dean laughed softly and nodded. “Right then.”

~nine months, five days ASB~

“I fooounnnd them!” Luna sang out sweetly. Her eyes gleamed. Ron looked up at her.

“Found what?” He scrubbed at his eyes and tried to keep the map he was studying with Colin from swimming before his eyes. They were pinned down behind enemy lines, had been for two days and three nights now. He stared at the sky. “Daybreak in thirty minutes.”

Cedric groaned and slumped against a tree. “We’re screwed. We are royally screwed.” He stared at Ron. “At daybreak, they’re going to strafe what’s left of the forest with those potion bombs. This the last of the forest. We can’t go anywhere else except into open fields.”

“That’s alright. The Knucklesprouts will save us.” Luna smiled at them brightly. Ron exhaled. 

“Luna, Madam Pomfrey gave you medicine. You should take-”

“I’m not imagining it. I found the spell necessary to show you the Knucklesprouts.” She cast it and then pulled up what she called a Knucklesprout. Ron gave a yell and leaped away from the spiny, lizard-like creature. 

“What the bloody hell?!”

“That’s not very nice. This is Henry. He doesn’t like what the Acolytes are doing to his home. He’s willing to help.” Her eyes gleamed. “They’re all willing to help.” Suddenly Ron became aware that a thousand pairs of eyes were staring at him from the underbrush. 

Cedric stepped warily away from the tree line. “Um…”

Tracey gripped Ron’s arm, knowing that if he disapparated, she’d be saved with him. “Luna, that thing’s mouth is full of fangs dripping saliva.”

“That’s how it shows it’s ready to eat.”

“Eat?” Collin looked rightly nervous. “Eat what?”

“Meat.” Luna looked up and smiled brightly when the sound of people on brooms sounded near them. Ron cursed.

“Take cover!”

“No need.” Luna chittered and then clawed with her hands and then pointed at the magicks on brooms coming closer. Suddenly, the Knucklesprouts sprouted wings…

Tracey gripped Ron, feeling sick. “Those wings weren’t part of their body.”

“No, of course not.” Luna laughed. “They made them out of Human knuckle skins. They pull out the skin flaps as wings fast and fly with them. That’s why I call them Knucklesprouts, because they sprout knuckles.”

Cedric and Collin stared on. Luna conjured an umbrella just in time to save herself from becoming rained on by Human blood. The acolytes were screaming. Ron could only stare in horror as the Knucklesprout chief landed and chittered happily at Luna, who chittered right back and kissed the blood covered animal on the head. “They saved us five brooms too!” 

Swallowing, Tracey looked at Ron. “The entire time…”

“I know.” Ron gulped.

“She didn’t stop smiling.” Tracey’s eyes were filled with terror. 

Nodding, Ron stared at Luna as the girl gave what  _ sounded _ like an innocent laugh and mount her broom. “I am never going to see her as innocent again.”

Cedric gingerly accepted a broom that ten Knucklesprouts carried to him. “Luna, what’s to stop them from eating us and taking our knuckles?”

“Don’t be silly!” Luna grinned at him, eyes filled with innocence that none of them would ever believe again. “You’re my friends! They won’t ever hurt my friends.” She pulled up into the air and waited for them patiently.

Clearing his throat, Cedric stared at Ron. “A little pee may have just come out of me.”

Kicking into the air, Collin grimaced. “That’s fine. You’re covered in blood. No one will notice another bodily liquid.”

Tracey shrieked at the reminder that she was drenched in blood. “Luna can give the blasted mission report! I’M TAKING A BATH!”

~ten months, two days ASB~

Dobby whimpered and waved his hand and turned the acolyte inside out. “I’m very sorry, sir. But you’re in my way of doing my mission.” He looked up when he heard cackling and grimaced as Kreacher animated about fifty knives and turned another dark witch into a pincushion. Kreacher grinned at him before dancing past Dobby and leaving bloody footprints on the clean carpet. Dobby fussed for a moment at the mess they were making. “Dobby is such a bad Elf!”

“Nonsense!” Kreacher croaked at him before grinning and sending a sword on display zooming past them and impaling a wizard so hard it pushed halfway into the wall and pinned him there. “We is doing our mistress’ bidding!”

“But she didn’t say to kill every dark magick in the house!” Dobby wrung his hands.

Kreacher shrugged. “She also said for Kreacher and Dobby to have fun.” Kreacher smiled. “And Kreacher is having lots and lots of fun.”

Gripping his ears, Dobby whined in distress before twisting the head of a witch charging at him one hundred and eighty degrees. “Mistress Harriet says for Dobby and Kreacher to ‘Have fun!’ as a means of saying goodbye! Not as in instruction!”

Kreacher blinked at him and then shrugged. “Oops. Kreacher is taking it as instruction.” With that, he smothered five wizards acolytes with the stair carpet. Dobby rushed forward and searched the Dark Lord’s desk and office quickly. They had done their best to sneak in past his wards, as they were House Elves, but still, Dobby was worried that other House Elves belonging to the Dark Lord would notice them and make it harder for them to obey Mistress Harriet. 

Hurrying through the drawers and desk cupboards, Dobby found what he needed. “Bank statement from Dämonenbank." Roughly translated, Demon’s Bank. It was, apparently the Northern European’s equivalent to Gringotts. Run by…goblins also, but they were called ‘demons’ by German magicks apparently. Dobby scanned the inventory of what was in Grindelwald’s vault. His eyes widened. “Oh…keys.” He looked at one. “Key to Numengard. Key to villa in France. Key to-”

Kreacher dropped the dying wizard and turned to him. “Stop! First key, what was it?”

“Key to Numengard?”

Nodding, Kreacher grinned. “Mistress wants to get into Numengard!”

Tidying up the office so the Dark Lord wouldn’t know what they had looked for or found, Dobby grabbed Kreacher and vanished. 

“Kreacher was just about to kill the last guy!” Kreacher vanished and then appeared once more, this time splattered with blood but wearing a grin. “Kreacher finished!”

Dobby stared at him. “Kreacher needs help.” He turned and walked away. 

Blinking at the other Elf, Kreacher huffed. “Kreacher doesn’t need help. Kreacher can kill any number of Humans without any help.” He turned and quickly started delegating some Elves to infiltrating Numengard as ‘servant help’. “Remember! You are not serving Mistress Potter. You are stupid Elf slaves serving the stupid Human slaves to the Dark Lord.”

All five Elves nodded and then rushed off. Kreacher looked at the other two Elves. “Speak German?”

“Ja.”

“Good. Go in and out of the Dämonenbank and check the security. Get as far as you can without getting yourselves killed.”

The Elves nodded and then vanished. Kreacher hurried after Dobby, eager to tell Mistress Harriet his preparations, and how many people he killed. Dobby never did his mission reports justice.


End file.
